Reflections Across Time: Katara and Soma
by blackamber41
Summary: Two girls from different places learn to live through hardships, love and betrayal. One from the Sand village with no recollection of her past. Another from an infamous village and is a secret member of the Akatsuki.
1. Girl From Sand

Soma stared at the corpses of her parents. Tears in her deep green eyes, the wind tossed her short crimson hair slightly. But not even the soothing touch of the rare wind could lift her broken spirit. "How could you?" she asked, lifting her eyes to the boy whom she had stood beside, defended even. "How could you do this to me?" she sobbed.

The boy didn't respond, his greenish-blue eyes showed no emotion, his red hair, being tossed by the wind as well. He wouldn't let it show that he was surprised by how hurt his friend looked.

"Gaara… how could you kill them?" Soma asked, her tone rising as tears streaked her face. Gaara met her gaze without trouble, not knowing what to say, he kept quiet. He didn't look the least bit troubled by what he had done.

Soma turned from him, she clutched her fist and ran. She was determined to get away from the Village Hidden in the Sand… to get away from _him_. Gaara seemed to find his voice as he watched her run. "SOMA! WAIT!" he called, his voice shaking. He was six years old and didn't know how to explain why he did what he did… but he had to try.

Soma stopped, turning back, she wiped a tear away. "I can't…" was all she said, just loud enough for him to hear. She turned away again and took off once more. "Soma… I'm… sorry," Gaara whispered to no one.

Soma sniffed and wiped at her tears as she ran. 'Why did he have to do it? Why him?' she asked herself. She looked briefly over her shoulder at the small village she called home, slowly getting further and further from it. 'Gaara… why?' she thought, turning her attention forward once more.

Soma, above everything, was clumsy. No matter how carefully she walked, she always, somehow, ended up face down in the dirt by tripping over something, usually her own feet. A nickname given to her by some of the villagers was Little Clumsy Soma… not much of a nickname… it was more of a title… but they called her it until either she or Gaara made them stop. Just as she was Gaara's only friend, he was hers.

By choosing to be friends with him, people avoided her and told her of bad omens by hanging around a demon child. 'Was this what they meant?' she thought. She wasn't a great fighter, she never truly enjoyed 'causing others pain, but she would when she had no other choice. 'Never again,' she swore, 'never again will I hurt someone.'

Her mind set on her oath, she no longer was paying attention to keeping herself… upright. And as usual in a manner of seconds she flipped head-over-heels. Only… this time it was different. She didn't land in the soft sand, like she normally did. This time she landed head first on a stray rock. All she felt after that was pain… and all she saw was… darkness.

Soma groaned her head pounding. She blinked, forcing her eyes open. The moon was overhead. "Where am I?" she asked herself aloud. She sat up slowly looking around, "how'd I get here… who am I?" she continued to ask herself. She looked at the distant Village Hidden in the Sand. "Maybe the villagers there know where I came from… or even who I am," she said, slowly standing up. Once she got her footing, she set out unknowingly back in the direction from whence she came.

After much stumbling and tripping she managed to enter the Village Hidden in the Sand with only some minor bruises. People stared at her, some whispering to one another. She felt uneasy and tried not to be bothered by the occasional words that she caught from these people's secrets. "I knew it would happen one day… they were asking for it… allowing their child to converse with a demon… it's all her fault…" were just some of the words… or sentences Soma caught. 'I wonder who they're talking about,' she thought as she tried to find someone who wasn't staring at her while whispering.

She walked through the Village Hidden in the Sand as if it were a dream… thinking that she might've been there before… but of course she didn't remember. She tripped twice while walking through the village, and to her surprise, no one, regardless of the fact that there were crowds of people watching her, even bothered to help her. She saw a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown watching her more intensively than anyone else.

She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't feel comfortable asking someone who was staring at her… which was hard to find someone who wasn't. She looked up and saw this… burst of sand everywhere on a rooftop. "What the…?" she muttered, beginning to run towards it.


	2. Discovered

The purple haired, pigtailed, six year old lay outside Konoha, sobbing loudly. With her torn and ratty clothing it gave the impression that she was nothing more than a beggar. She tried to force herself up, so she could continue to walk, but the strength in her arms had given out long ago. She blinked, her midnight-blue eyes trying to focus on her surroundings as she forced herself to roll onto her back. Instead of getting clearer her vision seemed to get more and more blurry.

She let out a sob of frustration mixed among her cries of sorrow. She wiped at her eyes with her muddy hands, hoping that it was something in her eyes that was making them go blurry. She let out another sob of frustration, seeing as her wiping at her eyes wasn't helping. 'Why me,' she thought desperately, 'why!'

She barely noticed when she completely blanked out, though; I guess not many people notice when they do either. She lay there… unconscious outside Konoha, her cries silenced by her tired, starving state. Her cries regardless of how loud they were seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. No one had gone to check what a child would be doing crying in the middle of no where.

Master Sarutobi walked calmly through the village of Konoha, taking a deep breath and enjoying the fresh air. He wasn't bothered even by Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba's bumping into him. It was too fine of an evening for that. He took another deep breath and continued towards the outskirts of the village, casting a wary glance towards lonely Naruto, sitting by himself. He sighed and left the village, stretching as he did so.

He froze by what he saw. A little purple haired, pigtailed girl bruised and cut lying on her back, staring into nothing. Her clothes were torn and her breathing seemed to be shallow. 'She's been attacked by a ninja,' he thought, approaching her. He gasped at what he saw hanging around her neck… it was a pendant. 'It can't be,' he thought, almost taking a step back.

The girl groaned slightly, but still remained unconscious. Sarutobi knelt beside her, glancing over some of her wounds. 'She can't stay out here,' he thought, gently picking her up, 'especially if she's one of them.' Sarutobi adjusted his grip on her before turning and heading back into Konoha… towards the orphanage.


	3. Pain From Loss

Soma froze at what she saw, a red haired boy kneeling over the body of an older man… a ninja to be exact. 'What…?' she asked herself. The boy seemed to sense she was there and turned to her… his widening as he looked at her. "Soma… you… you came back?" he asked. Soma gave him a confused look, with her head turned slightly to the side.

He stood up approaching her, "you look… really beat up… are you okay… did you trip?" he asked. Soma not sure of who this was… or if her real name was Soma. He wiped tears away from his eyes, and tried to smile at her. "You've got a really bad bruise on your forehead," he said almost laughing, "what you fall on?" "Umm… excuse me but… who are you?" Soma asked, almost embarrassed.

Gaara froze, looking almost afraid. "What?" he asked, "stop kidding around… I know you're mad at me and all but…" "I'm afraid I don't know who you are… and I'm not kidding…" Soma said. "Soma… what happened to you?" he asked, coming closer to her. Soma backed up a little, scared that he was the one who killed the ninja.

"Soma," he said, gently, confused by her actions… she never had backed away from him with… fear in her eyes before. Sorrow and anger yes… but fear, never. "Please… don't come any closer," Soma begged, her voice shaking in fear. "Soma… what… what's wrong?" he asked. "Just stay back… please," Soma begged, backing further away.

She came to the edge of the roof without realizing; she tried to take another step back and ended up tripping. She fell from the roof. "SOMA!" Gaara exclaimed in surprise, rushing to where she fell. It wasn't a long fall, so Soma wasn't to badly hurt when she landed. She winced, slowly rising again, 'I have to get out of here,' she thought, turning in the direction of the nearest exit from the village. She ran, putting all her energy… or what was left of it, in getting away from the village… and whoever that boy was.

She looked briefly over her shoulder, and saw sand coming after her. She screamed loudly, not knowing what was going on. 'Is this how he did it… is this how he killed that man?' she asked herself as she ran. She tripped once more, landing hard in the sand. The sand that was still coming at her seemed to pick up speed. 'Please… someone… something… help,' she prayed.

She felt a strange power engulf her; the roar of a tiger rang through her ears. She looked behind her once more. A tiger, seeming to be made completely of lighting stood, bearing it's fangs at the sand. Soma didn't need to be told to run to know that this was probably her only chance to get away from the sand.

Soma kept up her pace until she could no longer see the Village Hidden in the Sand; she then collapsed on the ground, out of breath. She lay on her back as she tried to catch it, staring up at the stars. Her heart hammered, 'is my name Soma… who was that boy?' she asked herself, 'what was that… that protected me?' She took a deep breath, and another, trying hard to remember. She looked at a tiny necklace that she wore… not remembering its origins either.

That's when she heard it the loud whooshing sound, the wind picked up. She rose, looking around. Sand blew left and right to the point where she could no longer see her own hands. 'I have to get out of this,' she thought, beginning to walk forward, she tried her best to shield her eyes from the sand. She continued to walk trying to find somewhere where she could rest without getting buried in sand.

Because of the storm, she could not see where she was going. The only good thing about the storm was that she didn't trip once. Unable to take the pain of the sand in her eyes, she closed them. She stumbled a bit more now that her eyes were closed, but she didn't fall. She opened her eyes briefly to see where she was going… she opened them just in time to grab onto the ledge of the cliff she had just… stumbled off of.

With being blinded by the sand and her grip, weak from exhaustion. One hand slipped… then slowly… finger by finger. The other lost its grip. She screamed as she fell, knowing that now… there was no doubt that her life was over…


	4. Orphans

"Found her by the river they said, poor thing…" a voice echoed through the young, purple haired, pigtailed girl's head. "What about the other?" another voice asked. "Just outside the village… both look like they've been to hell and back," the first voice said. "The red-haired… her clothes look like that of those who are from the Village Hidden in the Sand… the other… Sarutobi said she was from the Village Hidden in the Mirror," the second voice. "The Mirror… are you serious?" the first voice asked. "Positive," the second one replied, "there's no doubting that pendant she wears… I was surprised too."

The girl opened her eyes, glancing around the room. 'Where am I?' she thought, her eyes fell on the occupant of the next bed. It was another girl, with short crimson red hair… lightly tanned skin… 'Is she the one they were talking about… the one from the Sand?' she asked herself. The red-haired girl groaned, opening one eye, then the other.

The purple haired girl smiled brightly at the other girl, who smiled back. "I'm Katara," the purple haired girl whispered, "who are you?" The girl thought for a minute, "Soma… I think," she responded. "You think? Don't you know?" Katara asked. Soma shook her head, "someone called me that once… I thought he was mistaken because I didn't know him…" "Why is your hair so short?" Katara asked, getting into a more comfortable position in her bed. "I guess it's because of the desert…" Soma said, running a hand through her short hair.

"So you are from the Village Hidden in the Sand!" Katara said, excitedly. Soma thought for a minute, "yeah… I guess I am," she said, smiling slightly. "What happened to you… you got a really bad bruise on your head?" Katara asked. "What happened to me?" Soma asked, laughing slightly, "what happened to you? You look more cut up than… a… fruit."

"A fruit?" Katara asked. "A cut up fruit," Soma confirmed, "you know like apple slices… I like apple slices." Katara laughed, "you're weird… but in a good way." "There's a good way to being weird?" Soma asked. Katara nodded, "I mean that I like that you're weird… friends?" she asked. Soma nodded, "friends," she confirmed.

Katara got up suddenly, noticing a basket of fruit in between the beds. She searched it, pulling out and putting to the side oranges, grapes and other fruit. She only stopped when she found a shiny, green apple. "Here," she said offering it to Soma. Soma took it, "thanks!" "Eat it," Katara said. "Well… what else I'm I gonna do with it… balance it on my head… hmm," Soma said, she suddenly put it on her head. "Hey look it balances!" she exclaimed, happily. Katara snatched the apple off of Soma's head, "eat it," she said again. Soma sighed, "fine."

"Soo… where are we?" Katara asked. Soma shrugged, "I just woke up," she said, taking a bite out of the apple. "So did I… um… hmm…" Katara said, staring at Soma. "What?" Soma asked, feeling a little uneasy. "Nothing," Katara said, leaning over. She raised her hand and flicked Soma in the forehead, just hard enough to make her fall over.

"Oww! Why'd you do that for?" Soma asked. "No reason… I just wanted to see you fall over," Katara said. "Well… you could've waited until I was able to walk around… I trip and fall all the time," Soma said, rubbing her forehead.

The voices stopped talking in the hallway, two entered the room. "OH! You're awake!" the women whose voice, Katara recognized as the first women to speak earlier said. The other woman approached Soma, "oh good your eating," she said, "I want to take a look at that bump on your head." Soma felt uneasy, she looked frightfully at Katara. "I don't think she wants you to," Katara said, after the first woman finished looking over her.

"Oh nonsense, she doesn't mind," the woman said, getting closer to her. "Actually," Soma began to say, the woman interrupted by grabbing her. The woman had a good grip, too good for her too pull her hand free of, she knew only one way to get the woman to let go. She opened her mouth, and bit the woman's hand hard. The woman screamed in pain, and pulled her hand free, causing Soma's teeth to tear the flesh. "Why you little," the woman threatened, raising her hand to Soma.

"Ah… okay," Katara said. Soma heard laughing above the woman's angry shouts. "Calm down," another woman's voice said, "her friend told you that she didn't want to be checked over." The woman looked older than the other two, "leave us," she said. The two others left without a word. Katara took over the speaking, "she didn't mean to hurt the woman… but I don't think she liked her getting so close to her without her permission."

"That's understandable, we are strangers to you," the woman said, "I am Miss. Shizeeki." "Nice name," Katara muttered to Soma; who giggled in response. "Did you say something?" Shizeeki asked. "We were just saying that we liked your name," Katara said, innocently. "Really?" Shizeeki said, reaching into her pockets. "AHHH! She's got something in her pockets! Run away!" Soma screamed running away from her. Katara screamed and followed, both ducked beneath the furthest bed from Miss Shizeeki.

"I was just going to give you two some suckers," she said, taking out an orange and red sucker. "I don't mind when people make fun of my name… I'm well aware of how funny it sounds." Katara and Soma slowly crawled out from beneath the bed they were hiding under. Katara hastily took the red sucker, which didn't bother Soma in the least, she preferred orange anyway.

"So… what are you're names?" Miss Shizeeki asked. "I'm Katara… and she's Soma," Katara answered, while taking the wrapper off of the sucker. Soma tugged at her wrapper… but it wouldn't come off. She tried biting it… with no luck. She let out a frustrated groan.

"You silly moron," Katara laughed, taking the sucker from her and taking the wrapper off, "there." "Thanks," Soma said in an almost whisper. "Now you two… try to get some sleep… it's pretty late out here," Miss Shizeeki said, with a small smile, before leaving. "I think I'm going to like it here," Katara said, climbing back onto her bed. "Uh-huh," Soma said in agreement, climbing onto her bed also.

"Oh yeah… and to set the record straight… I'm not a moron," Soma said, taking the sucker out of her mouth momentarily. "I didn't say you were a moron… I said you were a silly moron," Katara corrected. "Same thing," Soma said. "No it's not… silly moron means that you are silly as well… moron alone means your just a moron," Katara said. "I still say same thing… well I'm going to sleep… see ya in the morning," Soma said, chewing her sucker then putting the stick on a bedside table.

Katara put her hands behind her head and listened to the steady breathing of her new friend as she drifted off to sleep. 'Why is it that no one came for me… no matter how loudly I cried until after I feel unconscious… did no one hear me? That's impossible,' Katara thought.

Soma hadn't really fallen asleep… only made it seem as if she had. 'That boy… he seemed to know me… but that's impossible… unless… unless I am from the Village Hidden in the Sand… who was he… did I do something… that… I shouldn't have when I ran from him?' all these thoughts raced through Soma's head. 'I'm so confused,' she continued to think. No matter how many times she tried to remember nothing would come… yet she couldn't get the boys voice out of her head. When she fell off the roof… he sounded… so scared when he shouted for her.

Soma heard Katara roll over on her bed, 'oh well that's behind me… now,' she thought. She yawned and closed her eyes. Katara heard Soma yawn, 'I wonder why she came here by river… oh well…' she thought, also closing her eyes. Both orphans fell asleep easily, exhausted from their… "adventure."


	5. Not Easy

"I don't know about this…" Soma said uneasily. "Aww c'mon! It's just a bunch of other kids… it's not a big deal!" Katara said, dragging Soma across the yard. "What if they don't like us?" Soma asked. Katara snorted, "they have to like us… we'll probably be spending the rest of our lives with them," she said. "I guess that's true…" Soma said, getting a little more confident.

Weird looks, sniggers and whispers followed Katara and Soma as they entered a group of children. "Hey… red head," a boy called. "Yeah?" Soma asked, turning around. "Are you a guy or a girl…? I can't tell because your hair's so short!" he howled. Soma dropped her gaze down, embarrassed.

"And what are you wearing… it looks like you got It out of the trash!" a girl added. "Don't listen to them," Katara whispered to her, she turned on the girl and boy who had mocked Soma. "Knock it off before I make you!" she said, narrowing her eyes. "What are you going to do rag doll … hit us with your… pigtails," the girl sneered.

That was all Soma could take, it was one thing making fun of her… but no one made fun of her friends. She leapt on the girl, feeling more anger than she ever had felt… she hoped in her life. Her fists moved fast and found the girl's face with ease. She felt someone grab the back of her shirt and drag her off the girl.

"Soma!" Katara said in surprise, "that's going a bit far… don't you think?" Soma looked at the girl's bloody face; she had managed to actually break the girl's nose. "I'm sorry… I couldn't help it…" she said, innocently. "First you bite that strange lady's hand… now you beat someone up… you don't strike me as this kind of person," Katara said, still slightly amazed. "I guess I'm a naturally violent person," Soma said with a shrug.

"You think?" Katara laughed, "Jeez, you could be a pretty good ninja one day." Soma shook her head, "I don't like fighting." "Really?" Katara asked, "I would never have guessed." "Ha ha ha," Soma said, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm being serious," Katara said, laughing slightly.

"Well anyway… we don't need them to like us… come on I'm sure we can find something else to play with," Katara said, beginning to drag Soma across the yard again. "Umm… okay… but you don't have to drag me around," Soma said. "Also… you should know this… if I don't feel like playing with you it's nothing personal… I just like to be alone sometimes," Katara said, letting go of Soma's wrist. "Oh… okay," Soma said.

"Speaking of which… I need to think about something," Katara said, suddenly. "What? Oh… okay… well… I'll try to make more friends… I'll see you later," Soma said, as Katara walked away. "You do that… and see ya," Katara called back to her.

'Hmmm… what to do… what to do?' Soma wondered as she wandered around the yard. She looked at the sandbox where some of the people who were making fun of her were. 'I could always try again…' she thought, taking a deep breath and walking towards them. "Hi…"she said, trying to be cheerful. "Come to beat someone else up?" the girl, whom she had beaten up asked. "Uh… no… I just," Soma said. "Get outta here kid…" the boy who made fun of her hair scoffed, "no one wants you here."


	6. Adopted

Katara had fallen asleep on the grass, napping in the warm sunlight. She yawned opening her eyes and stretching. She turned her head in the direction of the sandbox. 'Oh no…' she thought, seeing sand go flying through the air and hearing a loud yelp following it. She stormed towards the sandbox, pushing her way past the group of children that had crowded around it. She grabbed Soma by the shirt and dragged her away from the sandbox.

"Do you have to be constantly entertained or something?" Katara asked, almost angrily. "I'm sorry… but they were being mean," Soma said, throwing a glare at the group. "Forget about them… c'mon let's get some food," Katara said, leading her away. "Food? YAY!" Soma said, excitedly.

Days passed as Soma and Katara remained at the orphanage… not really aware that they were at one. As Katara went off on her own once in a while, Soma would sit and either play with some sort of toy out front… or ponder on the whereabouts of her necklace. She usually sat by the fence as she did so, under a tree where couples who were walking by could see her.

On one fateful day, however, Soma fell asleep underneath a tree and one particular couple… to be brief… fell in love. Soma didn't even know that she was being watched as Katara came over, woke her up and dragged her off. The couple watched her try to keep up with her friend, laughing as she tripped and almost fell.

"Who are they?" Katara asked Soma, as they stared at the couple who walked among the other children, looking at some of them. Soma shrugged, "maybe their lost," she suggested. "You silly moron, grown-ups don't get lost," Katara said, sitting down on the grass. Soma sat down as well, "what do you think they're here for?" she asked. "Who knows," Katara said, shrugging.

The couple stopped by Katara and Soma. Both looked up at them, getting a little scared by their… huge smiles. "Hello," Katara said, trying not to look directly at the smiles, "can we help you?" They both turned to Soma; she slunk back in fear of the smiles.

"What's your name?" the woman asked. "Uh… Soma," she replied. "Aww… even her name is cute… she's absolutely adorable!" the woman fussed, getting closer to her. "Katara help!" Soma squealed escaping the woman's arms. "We'll take her," the man said. "Take me? Take me where?" Soma asked, hiding behind Katara. "To our home of course," the woman answered.

"Katara too?" Soma asked. "Umm… well not exactly… you see… we can't exactly take her…" the woman tried to explain. "Why not?" Soma asked. "Because… we only wanted one child," the man continued. "But Katara will be alone then… I don't want to leave her!" Soma whined. "C'mon sweetie you can see her whenever you want," the woman said, trying to reason.

"I ain't leaving without her," Soma sobbed. "What do you say?… it can't hurt can it?" the man asked. The woman looked at Soma and Katara, "I don't think we have much choice do we?" she asked. "YAY!" Katara and Soma cheered. "We'll sign the papers now and be on our way," the woman said. "Yay!" Katara and Soma cheered again.


	7. 6 Years Later

"Hmmm… like… like...like... maybe... not a chance... like... major hotty... like... hmmm think about it... like…" Soma said, as she pointed at boys. "What are you doing?" Katara asked, leaning over. "Making a list," Soma said, she tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "Okay… of what?" Katara asked, her purple hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Of the guys I like, dislike, might like eventually and who's a major hotty!" Soma replied.

"Of course… the important stuff," Katara said, sarcastically. Soma laughed, "you're no fun," she said mockingly. "Lemme guess who's on the major hotty list… Sasuke?" Katara asked, jokingly. "Who else?" Soma asked smiling brightly. "Where's Troah on your list?" Kiba asked, over hearing the conversation. "Drop dead Kiba," Katara hissed. "After you," Kiba said, smiling evilly.

The door opened, admitting Sakura and Ino, fighting as if their lives depended on it. "The hurricane twins have arrived," Katara joked, rolling her eyes. Soma laughed, "Better warn people not to get to close to them." "So where am I on your list?" Kiba asked, leaning over the side of his desk.

"Who said you were on it?" Katara asked. "It's a list of all the guys Katara, obviously I'm on it," Kiba scoffed. "Sometimes I wonder…" Katara said, thinking. "Bite me, Katara," Kiba growled. "That's what Akamaru is for," Katara said, turning away from him.

"You really want to know where you are on the list?" Soma asked. "Yup," Kiba said, leaning back in his chair. "Okay…. You're at the bottom of the dislike list," Soma said, with her innocent smile. "Ouch… that's cold So," Kiba said, laughing slightly. "You're just learning that now," Troah asked, joining Katara and Soma.

His light brown hair was spiked like his brother Kiba's, he had purple lines on his face and his eyes were brown. He sat down beside Soma, in his usual spot. "Hey Katara, hey superstar," he greeted his friends. "What?" Soma asked, confused. "Dude, don't you ever read the newspaper?" he asked, throwing the local newspaper in front of her.

In it was a picture of her and Troah at their concert a few days ago, Troah on guitar and she singing. "OH MY GOD!" Soma exclaimed, "oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! We're famous!" She hugged Troah in her excitement, "this is the happiest day of my life!" Troah was grinning from ear to ear, thinking 'mine too Soma… mine too…'

'What the hell?' Katara thought, she looked at Kiba, pretending to gag. Kiba sniggered, "LOSERS!" they chorused. Troah and Soma began to turn red with embarrassment. "You guys aren't thinking what I think you're thinking… are you? I mean… we're in a band together I was just expressing my happiness for being in the newspaper," Soma said, pulling herself away from Troah.

Katara's and Kiba's attention was long lost. They were glaring at each other evilly for saying the same thing at the exact same time. "My sister is famous… nice now I can make money by blackmailing, bribing and selling stuff on the streets," Katara said, smiling deviously. "Well, that sounds troublesome. Why don't you just take the money she earns instead of making your own?" Shikamaru asked, walking in and overhearing Katara.

Katara smirked, "I like your idea Shikamaru." "Dude… you're not stealing my money," Soma said, laughing slightly. "That's what you think it's easy to steal from you. Where do you think I got this necklace," Katara said, with a smile. "GAH!" Soma exclaimed.

"Hey Troah… didn't you almost get pulled into that when you came in?" Katara asked, pointing to Sakura and Ino as their fight got more… violent. "Yeah… I'm glad I dodged it," Troah said. "Those two are… troublesome," Shikamaru said, with an annoyed sigh. "Amen to that Shikamaru," Katara said. "I second that," Soma added. The others just nodded their agreement.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" Choji asked, walking over with his bag of chips, which he accidentally spilt on Soma upon reaching them. "SQUISHY!" Soma exclaimed angrily. "Shut up," he said, pulling out and opening another bag of chips. He spied the newspaper, "hey… I'm famous!" he exclaimed, forgetting about his chips he began running around class giving out his autograph.

Katara and Soma looked at each other and broke down laughing. "DUDE!" Katara said, looking past Soma, "look!" "What?" Soma asked, following Katara's pointing finger. "OH MY…" Soma didn't even finish her sentence, her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. What did they see…? Naruto and Sasuke… kissing.

Soma turned back to Katara. "So… how about that weather yesterday," Katara said, changing the subject. "Yeah it was pretty bad… I mean with all that rain and what not," Soma said. In the background all could be heard were many girls' angry shouts, with the occasional "ews" and angry "NARUTO'S!" Kiba and Troah were laughing at Katara's and Soma's feeble attempts to not be bothered by the scene.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide at the scene, "what the hell?" he exclaimed. "Chill Shikamaru," Katara said. "Just try not to look directly at it," Soma laughed. "Soma… you better get to your seat before Iruka sensei gets here," Troah suggested. "Right… see ya guys later," Soma said, walking to take her usual place beside Hinata. "Hey, Hinata… WHAT'S UP!" Soma exclaimed, 'causing Hinata to jump and go beat red.

"Why are you turning red, Hinata?" Soma asked, "you know graduation is today… it's no time to get sick." "Shut up Soma, you're annoying her," Shino, who sat beside her, scoffed. "No I'm not right Hinata?" Soma asked. "Well… um.. er.. no," Hinata said. "See," Soma said, proudly. "Well you're annoying me," Shino said. "You see it's that attitude that puts you on my 'not in a million years list,'" Soma said.

Katara sighed, taking her seat in between Naruto and Sasuke. 'The eye of the storm,' she thought, 'stupid fools.' She didn't even know why she chose to sit there in the first place… but oh well, this would be the last time she'd ever have to endure the… two's annoying antics. She picked up a book and hid her head behind it as angry girl's shouted back and forth… or at Naruto. 'Stupid fools,' she thought again.

The door to the classroom opened, and in walked Iruka. He cleared his throat trying to quiet the yelling girl's and Naruto… and Sasuke. Katara, having enough of it, slammed her hands on her desk and stood up, yelling, "HOLY SHIT, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone stared at her in surprise and silence.

The only sound that could be heard was when Soma burst out laughing. Katara turned to her, giving her an angry glare, "shut up Soma," she said. "Sorry… I couldn't help it," Soma said, sniggering. "Well… now that I've got your attention… Katara thank you and please sit down… Soma… if at all possible you think you can stop laughing I'd greatly appreciate it," Iruka said.

"I'll try sensei…" Soma said, as she tried to stifle a laugh, but ended up choking, "I think I need a drink of water." "Anyway… it's time for the final exam," Iruka said. After he said that Soma let out a loud gasp. "Soma…did you forget about the exams?" Katara asked. "No, I just did that for dramatic effect," Soma said, smiling. "Fool," Katara grumbled.

The day went on, the exams testing all the 12 year olds limits. It was clear that Katara would pass. Soma wasn't doing to badly either, finding it a little harder than Katara. As for Naruto… let's just say he needed all the help he could get and still failed. Doing the shadow replication wasn't easy for the young ninja's… to most of them it was a tough move.


	8. Practice

"Look who passed… I DID!" Soma exclaimed, "let's celebrate… Katara you get to listen to our practice session." "That's… celebrating for passing? Jeez I'd hate to see what failing would get me," Katara muttered. "Hey guys…"Troah said. "Why so glum chum?" Soma asked. "He probably heard that you're practicing to day," Katara said. "Shut up Katara," Soma scoffed.

"Naruto didn't pass the exams," Troah said. "Aww poor him… I'm going to move him from not in a million years to might eventually like," Soma said. "Serves him right, he didn't have a chance," Troah scoffed. All three noticed Naruto standing there. "TROAH! I'm sure you'll pass next year Naruto," Katara said.

Soma and Troah looked at each other and smiled, "now it's time for celebrating," Soma said, grabbing Katara's right arm as Troah grabbed her left. "Wait… can't we talk about this?" Katara asked, as the two began to drag her off. "Nope," Troah and Soma said, laughing.

As they entered the old studio, they were surprised to see Choji already there… and the drums already set up. "You guys are late," he said, sitting down on his stool behind the drum-kit. "Sorry… we had to get our audience," Soma said, as she and Troah dragged Katara to the seats. "It won't be a long practice, I promise," Soma whispered to Katara.

As Troah set up his guitar Soma patched up the mic. "You guys ready?" she asked. Troah nodded and Choji beat the snare drum as his signal. "Alright then… KICK IT!" Soma yelled. Troah's guitar barreled loudly, echoing in the abandoned studio; Choji set up the beat. Soma opened her mouth, singing as if she were in front of a huge audience.


	9. Dinner

Katara waited until she was sure that Troah and Soma were too involved in their work to notice her sneak out. She sighed as she stepped out into the sunlight, humming slightly she set off down the streets of Konoha. She looked at her… past classmates, curiosity taking over. 'I wonder who my sensei will be… who will be on my team?' she asked herself as she continued to walk. She looked down momentarily, thinking what if she and Soma were separated. Soma couldn't survive on her own… she was too clumsy to survive on her own.

Her eyes locked on her pendant from the Village Hidden in the Mirror and shuddered. This wasn't the time to be thinking of them… 'I have to forget them,' she thought. She began to walk again, humming once more, trying to take her mind off of… them. She eventually reached the docks, the fresh smell of the water, captivating her.

"Where'd Katara go?" Troah asked. "Who knows," Soma said, "she'll turn up… I gotta get going… see ya later!" "See ya Soma," Choji said, taking out a bag of chips. "See ya Superstar!" Troah called after Soma as she ran out of the studio.

"Hmm… I can almost taste dinner," Soma said to herself as she ran. She was starving, 'let's just hope Katara is already home,' she thought as she turned down the street that led to her home. "Mom! I'm home!" Soma called as she entered the house, "when's dinner?" "Whenever Katara gets home," her mother called back. "She's not back yet?" Soma said, "I'll go find her…"

Soma knew where Katara would be… after all how could they call each other sisters if they didn't know each others likes and dislikes. Sure enough Soma found Katara in the river. "Katara! I'm hungry!" she exclaimed upon reaching her. Katara looked at her, and sighed, "Fine."

Very slowly, Katara began to get out of the water. "Holy crap! How long does it take to get out of water?" Soma asked, getting annoyed. Katara got out, "bite me," she snapped. Soma, turned and ran home, "mom she's back!" she exclaimed. "Where is she?" their mother asked. "She's right..." Soma stopped in mid-sentence after turning around. "OH MY GOD! Can I start please?"

Their mother sighed, "fine…" she said. "YES!" Soma said, leaping at the food. She was well into the food when Katara walked through the door 3 minutes later and joined her. They were enjoying the Mushrooms Neptune, Calamari and Pasta… sometimes they even wondered if their mother even made it all.

"Well I'm hitting the sac… thanks for dinner mom," Soma said, stretching. "Aren't you going to help clean up?" Katara asked. "Nope… you arrived late you can clean up… 'Night," Soma said with her innocent smile on her face. "Oh well… I get immunity for tomorrow," Katara said. "Dammit!" Soma exclaimed.


	10. Sensei!

"So who do you think our sensei will be?" Soma asked. "Sis… we don't even know if we're going to be on the same team yet," Katara whispered. "Oh yeah… I hope we are," Soma whispered back. "I don't you're a hassle," Katara joked. "Ha ha ha," Soma said, sarcastically. "Come on we better go see Iruka," Troah said, joining them.

"All right team, let's hustle… c'mon keep up," Anko called over her shoulder. "Why do we get the crazy one?" Katara asked, whispering so that Anko wouldn't hear her. Soma giggled, "who knows." "C'mon we better pick up the pace before she comes back here and chases us up the hill," Troah said, breaking into a run.

"Okay, let's stop here," Anko said, stopping by the river. Katara, Soma, and Troah collapsed. "Alright, so what are your names, likes, dislikes… and why are you here?" Anko asked. "I'm Troah, I like winning and money, I dislike losing a bet and being insulted and I'm here because I want to be," Troah said.

"I'm Katara, I don't feel like telling you what I like and dislike and im here cause I had nothing better to do," Katara said, yawning. "Uh… okay," Anko said, "and what about you?" "I'm Soma, I like boys and singing, I dislike being called Superstar," Soma said, glaring at Troah as she did so, "and fighting, and I'm here because Katara made me."

"Well if I didn't you'd waste your days sleeping and looking at boys," Katara scoffed. "And song writing… but what's wrong with looking at boys?" Soma asked. "It's called being too lazy to do anything else," Katara snorted. "I'm not lazy!" Soma snapped. "That's why you cleaned up last night?" Katara asked. "I'M NOT LAZY!" Soma yelled again. Katara turned away from her, ignoring her.

"Umm… they're related right?" Anko asked Troah. "Yup… they may not look it but they are sisters," he replied. "Okay good," Anko said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Well… we're not exactly related," Katara explained over Soma's angry yells.


	11. Awkward Situations

"I can't believe it… two weeks 'till the Chunin exams… it's kinda nerve racking," Soma said. "Especially after only two months of training," Troah added. "I'm not worried," Katara said. "Of course you wouldn't be… miss first class female ninja at the academy," Soma mocked. "Take it easy Superstar," Troah laughed. "Stop calling me that!" Soma exclaimed.

Troah laughed, "No," he said smiling. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into a hug. "Troah… what are you doing?" Soma asked. Troah's smiled turned into an devilish grin, "this." Katara walked on ahead, not wanting to see… all she heard was Soma laughing and her exclaim, "Troah stop!" "I didn't realize how ticklish you are," Troah laughed.

"What are you two doing?" Katara asked, turning around. "He's tickling me," Soma said, giggling. "Get a room," Katara said as she walked by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto looked back to see what Katara was talking about. All they saw was Soma doubled over laughing as Troah had her in a sort of bear hug.

Soma looked up from laughing, "uh… SASUKE!" she exclaimed in surprise, releasing herself from Troah's hold. "Oh… Hey Naruto, we still on for Ramen later?" Troah asked. Katara shook her head slowly as Soma and Sakura broke into a fight. "Stupid," Katara muttered. "Yeah," Sasuke also muttered.

Anko and Kakashi watched the scene from the top of a fence. Anko shook her head slowly then burst out laughing, after a minute or so, Kakashi joined her. Soma and Sakura had stopped fighting and looked up at their senseis. "What's so funny?" Soma asked. "You are," Anko laughed. "That's not nice," Soma huffed. "Suck it up Superstar," Troah laughed.

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" Soma yelled. "What are you going to do about it?" Troah asked. "GAH!" Soma yelled angrily. "OH MY GOD! Anko sensei can I go home now?" Katara asked. "Yeah sure, we're done for today anyway," Anko said, laughing at Soma and Troah now. "We're done for today as well, see you tomorrow," Kakashi said, disappearing.

"RAMEN TIME!" Naruto exclaimed, interrupting Troah and Soma. "I'm there," Troah said, laughing, "see ya tomorrow Superstar." "Stop calling me that!" Soma called after Troah as he left with Naruto. "Katara what are you going to do?" Soma asked, after calming down. "I'm going to train," Katara replied. "Eww," Soma commented.

"Hey Sakura wanna do something?" Soma asked. "Uh… only with Sasuke," Sakura replied. "I'm going home," Sasuke said. "Eww," Soma commented, again, "I guess I'll go with you Katara." "Whatever floats your boat," Katara said, walking away. "I guess I'll go home too," Sakura muttered, walking away as well. Soma ran to catch up to Katara, tripping half-way there.

Katara turned around, "You fool, watch where you're putting your feet," she laughed, helping Soma up. "Sorry," Soma apologized. They walked in silence, out of Konoha to train. The entire time, Soma was thinking, 'eww training.'


	12. No More!

"Soma, you've got to try harder than that to pass the exams!" Katara exclaimed, "I mean honestly, if you can barely handle my attacks…" "I know, I know!" Soma exclaimed, "I just don't feel like fighting now." Soma sat down on the grass. "When do you ever?" Katara asked, mockingly. She sat down across from Soma.

Soma lay down, closing her eyes, "don't worry… I'll be fine in the exams, stop worrying." "I would if you actually would start to try, and show me what you're capable of! Right now I think you're weak because you won't try and fight back!" Katara almost shouted. "You're my sister… my best friend… why would I want to fight you?" Soma asked. Katara smiled, shaking her head slowly, 'the fool.'

Katara suddenly had this weird feeling; she looked around, somehow… it seemed familiar. Without warning she grabbed Soma's arm, "c'mon," she said, dragging Soma back towards Konoha. 'What the hell?' Soma thought, wondering what was making Katara act so… weird. "Are we done training then?" Soma asked. "Yeah we're done," Katara replied. "YES!" Soma cheered.


	13. Memories and Pain

"You sleep well?" Katara asked, as Soma joined her at the table, "I heard you tossing and turning last night." "Really? Oh well… I had a weird dream last night," Soma said. "Really?" Katara asked, losing interest. "Yeah, wanna hear about it?" Soma asked. "No," Katara replied. "It was about that necklace I use to have… you know the one I told you I lost before I came to Konoha," Soma said, not really listening.

"Sure," Katara said, not knowing what she was talking about. "Anyway… in it there was this boy… his name was Gaara…" Soma said, leaning back in her chair. Katara flinched at the name but remained silent, 'I know him, but how?' she thought. "And he gave it to me… I asked him why… and he said, 'because you're my friend… and people should know it.' Every detail of the dream necklace was just like my real one… with the Sand Village symbol and… I think a giant sand raccoon on it," Soma said, leaning back in her chair.

"You have weird taste in jewellery," Katara laughed. "Hey! I liked that necklace… I still wondered what happened to it…" Soma said. "Wonder later, we've got training to do," Katara said, getting up. Soma groaned, "do we have to?" she asked. Katara shot her an icy glare. "Okay, okay I'm coming," Soma said, getting up as well.

Katara led Soma to a different spot than where they trained the other day. "I told Troah to meet us here," she said shortly. "Troah's going to train with us too?" Soma asked. "Yup… it'll be good for all of us to train together before the exams," Katara said. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," Troah said, running to them.

"You're not late, you're right on time," Soma laughed, "we just got here." "Well, that's good to know," Troah said, smiling, "so how's the Superstar doing?" "Stop calling me that!" Soma exclaimed. "She's having dreams about a boy…" Katara said, smiling evilly. "Really?" Troah asked, getting both hopeful and interested, "who?" "Why do you care?" Soma asked.

"Because I might know him and then I'll be able to tell if he's good enough for our Superstar," Troah said. "His name is Gaara… you heard of him?" Soma asked. "Nope… why?" Troah asked, feeling a little downhearted. "I'm just wondering if he's real… that's all," Soma replied. "Okay, so are we going to train today or stand around talking about a dream guy?" Katara asked, taking her fighting stance.

Soma smiled and took hers, Troah did as well. They formed a triangle, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Katara lunged forward, aiming a punch at Troah. Soma also, lunged hoping to catch Katara off guard. Troah readied himself to block Katara and possible hit Soma as she passed.

Katara saw Soma's attack before she reached Troah; she baled out on Troah and charged Soma. Soma was ready for her attack, she was expecting it; she surprised both Katara and Troah when she blocked both Katara and Troah. "You're finally putting your heart into the game… you're finally trying," Katara said, smiling. "Well, if I didn't I would get hurt… and we have an audience," Soma said, smiling as she strained against both Katara and Troah.

Both Troah and Katara stopped attacking Soma and turned to see what she meant by an "audience". Lee, Neji and Tenten stood there with their sensei, almost surprised to see other people here. Their sensei, Gai-sensei smiled, "I see we have some guests," he said. Soma leaned over to Troah, "his eyebrows scare me," she whispered. Troah stifled a laugh.

Neji approached Katara, "get out of our spot," he said, glaring. "Bite me," Katara snarled, "I don't see your name here." Neji's glare got darker, "this is where we always train, leave, or I'll make you." "I'd like to see you try," Katara challenged. Soma and Troah stared wide-eyed; they then grabbed both her arms and began to drag her away.

"We're sorry about this," Troah apologized. "C'mon Katara, let's go train somewhere else," Soma said. Katara sighed, "fine… you know you guys don't have to drag me." "We just wanted to make sure the fight didn't go from just a few words… to just a few Jutsu's," Troah said, letting go of Katara's arm.

"You know that's a Hyuuga… right?" Troah asked, looking briefly over his shoulder. "Who's a Hyuuga?" Katara asked, "the guy I was arguing… no I just thought he had no pupils." "You're being sarcastic… aren't you?" Soma asked. "Of course, I'm not stupid," Katara said. "I never said you were," Soma said. "I didn't say you were!" Katara exclaimed.

"By the way… where's Anko-sensei?" Troah asked. "She's preparing an exam," Katara said. "She's one of the examiners this year?" Soma asked. "Dude… she's always been one of them," Katara said. Soma was silent for a minute, "you know… that guy Katara fought with was kinda cute… I've never seen him before." "Naw… I think the mini, bushy eyebrows is more your type," Katara laughed. Soma screamed, "You're evil!"

Katara suddenly came out of Soma's shadow. "You know… you shouldn't let your guard down. Since you blocked my attack, now it's my turn," Katara laughed, continuing her attack. Soma did some hand motions, "Thunder Tiger Jutsu," she muttered. The roar of the tiger warned Katara of what she was up to before it struck.

Katara dodged the Thunder Tiger, and struck Soma, sending her sprawling backwards. "You've got to be faster than that," Katara said, retaking her fighting stance. "So… we're just going to train right here… and now?" Troah asked. Soma managed to regain her footing without falling. She also retook her stance, "I guess so," she said, smiling.

They were training along the streets of Konoha, in the open where anyone could see them. With that in mind, Soma put all her heart into her attacks, not wanting to look weak. It was one thing when it was just herself, Katara and Troah, because they didn't really care if she tried or not. They knew that she was… strong in her own way. But she didn't want Genins from other villages to think she was weak.

The first thing Soma noticed while training along the streets was that Katara wasn't putting her all into her attacks. This greatly confused Soma, because Katara had always bugged her about putting her all in training. Troah was using his Taijutsu's, trying hard but also trying not to hurt them badly.

"Why aren't you trying?" Soma asked, after blocking an attack from Troah, "why aren't you being competitive and stuff?" Katara shrugged, "meh." She wouldn't tell Soma that she wanted to fool the people who were watching them. "You're always telling me to put my heart in my fighting and to actually try… so now I'm telling you… TRY DAMMIT!" Soma yelled, running forward with a punch.

Katara dodged the punch, pretending that it was just barely, "no," she said shortly, as she blocked another punch. A strange feeling came over her, she began to squeeze Soma's hand, digging her nails into it and bending it back. Soma winced, "Katara… what are you doing?" she asked, clenching her teeth in pain. Katara continued to squeeze, dig, and bend Soma's hand.

"Katara… you're hurting her stop," Troah said, in surprise. Soma continued to wince, biting her lip until it bled. "Katara!" Troah said, in alarm. Soma screamed in pain, feeling as if her wrist was about to snap. Soma's scream seemed to bring Katara back to reality. She looked down at Soma's wrist, "oh… OH!" she exclaimed, letting go.

Soma held her injured hand gently. "What the hell was that about?" she asked, checking to see if she could still move her hand. "I'm sorry… here, Troah, heal her… I'm gonna call it quits for today," Katara said. "Let's stop too," Troah suggested, fixing Soma's wrist. "Yeah… I'll see ya at home," Soma said, to Katara, "I have to pick up my song book and journal… I left them at the studio yesterday."


	14. Meeting Gaara

Soma walked out of the abandoned studio, her two books in her arms. Her song book, with all her lyrics and what not, on top of her journal… or diary. She whistled one of her songs as she walked, happy that her wrist didn't hurt anymore, but confused to why Katara had tried to snap it in the first place.

She turned down an alley way and froze. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were there… but so was a strange girl and boy. The boy was wearing a kind of black jump suit… and was bullying one of the little kids there. She walked past Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, dropping her books on the ground. "You bully!" she snarled, punching the boy hard in the face.

Sasuke grabbed her, pulling her back, "idiot… we have this under control," he hissed in her ear. "I don't care… and don't call me an idiot," she said, freeing herself from him. She turned on the boy again, who had just recovered from her punch. "What the hell?" he said in surprise, looking at her. Soma glared at him, "you scum! You coward! you… you… GAH!" she exclaimed, punching him again.

Kankuro dodged her, returning her glare, "you've got a problem?" he asked, taking his fighting stance. "Yeah… and it's standing in front of me," Soma retorted. "Soma?" Sakura said, not use to seeing Soma like this, especially with strangers. She bent down and picked up Soma's fallen books, wanting to stay out of this fight.

"Kankuro," a cold voice said, seeming to come from above them. Soma looked up, seeing a boy with red hair standing upside down in the tree. "Let's go," the boy said darkly. "Wait… what's your name?" Sasuke asked, stepping a little in front of Soma. "Gaara," the boy answered, coldly. Soma's eyes widened, 'Gaara…' she thought, 'so he is a real person.' Gaara turned to Sasuke, "I'm curious about your name too." "Sasuke," he replied.

Not thinking Soma took a step forward, "wait," she said. Gaara looked back at her coldly, "what?" he asked. Soma walked closer to him. "What do you want?" he asked again, getting confused by her actions. Soma seemed to lose her voice for the first time; she didn't understand what she was doing either. Without warning, she tripped, landing face down right in front of him.

'Well this is embarrassing,' Soma thought, picking herself up and brushing herself off. Sakura giggled slightly, 'that's our Soma,' she thought. Gaara glared at her, "if you come any closer I'll kill you," he spat. Soma froze, 'maybe he's not the one from my dream,' she thought. "Fair enough," she said, finding her voice. She turned and walked away, after getting her books from Sakura.


	15. Meeting Neji

Katara walked alone, humming one of Soma's songs, she didn't know why… considering she hated the song. 'That's what I get for sitting through so many of their practices,' she thought. "Hey Katara wait up!" Troah called after her. He stopped beside her, "why'd you almost break Soma's wrist?" he asked. "That's none of your business," Katara replied, not feeling like explaining.

"Oh I think it is," Troah said, speed walking to keep up with her. "Just because you're obsessed with her, doesn't mean I have to tell you anything!" Katara snapped. "I'm not obsessed with her… If being in love is an obsession than you don't know…" "Hey bro," Kiba called, interrupting Troah. "Hey Kiba," Troah said, blandly.

"What… I'm not good enough to even get a hello?" Katara asked, jokingly. "Oh… I'm sorry… hello Katara," Kiba said, giving a sly smile as Akamaru growled at her. Katara reached into her pocket and gave Akamaru a treat. He instantly stopped growling and panted happily at her. "Well bro… we better get home, it's been a long day," Kiba said, "see Katara." "See you tomorrow," Troah said, following Kiba.

Katara continued to walk in the opposite direction that Kiba and Troah left in. She sighed, looking up at the sky as she walked. Katara sighed again and looked forward. She tensed up, sensing someone's chakra nearby. She relaxed, seeing that it was the Hyuuga from earlier. "Hey… uh… I'm sorry about earlier," Katara apologized as they walked by each other.

"I don't care," Neji said, not looking at Katara. Katara chuckled, "Hyuuga huh?" she asked. Neji glanced at her, giving her an odd look, "are you always this annoying?" he asked. "My names Katara," Katara said, with a smile, ignoring Neji's question. Neji turned away from her and walked away, as if he didn't even hear her.

"You're Hinata's cousin… right?" she asked. Neji stopped and turned to her, "what's it to you?" he asked. "Nothing," Katara said, looking up innocently. "Hmmmm," Katara said, pacing around to his opposite shoulder and tapping it. She then glared icily at Neji, no longer pacing. Neji soon became very annoyed, "why are you tapping my shoulder… it's annoying?" he asked, glaring angrily. "'Cause I feel like it…" she said, with a lazy shrug, " hmmm…They say that Hyuuga is the strongest clan in Konoha… is it true?"

"Why do you care?" he asked. "Well, I wouldn't want to face one of you in the exams," Katara said, giving him a suspicious look. "What's your name?" she asked. "Neji," he answered shortly, glaring at her.

Katara looked past him, "hi Hinata!" she said. Neji turned around, glaring at Hinata, "humph… hi," he muttered, darkly. "Huh… uh hi," Hinata said, in her usual shy style. 'There seems to be tension there...well this is interesting,' Katara thought. "Well, I gotta get going, see ya around Hinata… Neji," she said, turning around and beginning to walk away from them.


	16. Teasing

Katara relaxed in her chair at her home. Soma came bursting in through the door a minute later, her face bright red. "Wow… your actually home before me," Soma said, sitting down in a chair. "Dude… why are you red?" Katara asked. "I met my dream guy… I mean the guy in my dream not…" Soma stopped herself, "anyway… I made a total idiot of myself anyway." "How?" Katara asked. "Well, first I punched his team-mate in the face," Soma began. "You punched someone in the face… why?" Katara asked.

"He was bullying a little kid," Soma explained. "Honestly? Nice job Soma...but it seems, you're hurt as well," Katara said. "I'm fine… that's the other thing… I tripped while trying to… uh… get close to him," Soma said, turning red. Katara nearly choked on her the pop she was drinking, "so soon… usually you at least wait… a day." "That's not what I meant," Soma said.

Their mother, hearing their conversation, walked into the kitchen. "Is he cute?" she asked. "Mom! Don't encourage her!" Katara exclaimed. "He's golden," Soma squeaked. "Katara… why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" their mother asked. Katara spat her pop out, coughing. Soma laughed at Katara, "yeah… why don't you?"

"Shut up Soma," Katara scoffed, "and mom… I'd rather concentrate on more important things, like my studies and training." "Well, that's nice dear… dinner will be in ten minutes. Oh and Soma, good luck," their mother said, smiling. "It's times like this I wish we had a mother who minded her own business," Soma said, opening her journal and beginning to write.

"What's this?" Katara asked, snatching the journal away and beginning to read. "Katara! Don't read that!" Soma exclaimed trying to take it back. "He was soo cute! I can't believe I tripped in front of him… he's even better looking than in my dreams. And his voice, how do I put it, sexy!" Katara read aloud, using mocking hand gestures as she avoided Soma. "Really Soma, I'm almost embarrassed that I read this," Katara laughed, "maybe i'll make copies and sell them to your new fans for money."

"Katara!" Soma exclaimed. "Chill, I'm only joking," Katara said, laughing. "Then give it back," Soma said, almost glaring at Katara. "Fine… here," she said, handing it back, "what else is in there?" "My dreams… a secret… guys…" Soma said, sitting down and beginning to write again. "Let me guess… it's mostly about guys, right?" Katara asked. "Nope… it's mostly about my secret," Soma said.

"What's your secret?" Katara asked. "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret now will it?" Soma asked. "Well, you've got to tell someone eventually," Katara said. "I will… I imagine once I meet someone I want to share my life with… I'll tell them," Soma said, slowly. "You'll tell your future husband and yet you won't tell your own sister… that cuts me really deep Soma," Katara said.

"This coming from the chick who has more secrets about herself than I do about boys," Soma said, with a laugh. "I thought your secret wasn't about boys?" Katara said. "It's not… well not the main secret… but there are a few secrets about boys in here," Soma said, putting her pen down. "I'm still surprised you only have one journal," Katara said. "I summarize," Soma said, with a shrug.


	17. Secrets?

"Night time is soo peaceful," Soma said, stretching as she walked. "Night time is supposed to be peaceful," Katara said. "Wonder if we'll see anyone," Soma said. "You mean, wonder if we'll see dream guy," Katara said, mockingly. "Shut up," Soma said, blushing. "C'mon I wanna get some ramen," Katara said. "But… we just ate," Soma said, following Katara to the Ramen Shack.

'Typical Naruto's here,' Soma thought sitting down. "Haha I'm getting closer to being Hokage… once I pass the exams it'll be practically within my grasp!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey Naruto, some of us are trying to eat," Soma said, after ordering a… really small bowl of ramen. "What kind of ramen bowl is that?" Naruto asked, looking at Soma's bowl. "It's an extra small bowl… I have an image to maintain you know… besides I just had dinner," Soma said, ignoring Katara's sniggers.

"I like a girl with a hefty appetite," Naruto said, looking at Katara. "Got a problem?" Katara asked. Soma laughed, "Naruto and Katara… that's hilarious!" "I don't care… because I'm getting closer to being Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto… what do you like to do for fun?" Katara asked. "Comparing Ramen," Naruto said, proudly.

"I can see how that is getting you closer to being Hokage," Soma said, rolling her eyes. "So… Naruto… what do you think of Troah and Soma?" Katara asked, smiling cheekily at Soma. "I dunno… they seem really close… I guess," Naruto replied with a shrug. "Katara… why'd you bring that up?" Soma asked, turning to where Katara was… only to find that she wasn't there … only money.

Soma sighed irritably. "Guess she went home," Naruto said. "Yeah… I guess so," Soma said, getting up, "see ya Naruto." She walked slowly home, her thoughts on her journal. She opened the door, trying to be silent knowing their parents were asleep. She walked past Katara's room, noticing her sound asleep. "Night Katara," she whispered, walking into her room. She opened her journal, wrote a bit, then placed it face up on her table… still open. All that was written was, "more pain… I don't know how much longer…"


	18. First Exam

Soma stared at her test blandly. Nothing was written on it yet, and she highly doubted anything would be. 'I'm not suppose to cheat… but these are really hard questions… oh what the hell… I'll just copy off this dude,' she thought. 'God… it's obvious they want us to cheat… hmm… I've got an idea…,' Katara thought. "Shadow Masquerade Jutsu," she whispered.

'Man this test is easy,' Troah thought, he looked over at Katara. 'Hmm… looks like Katara is giving Soma a hand as well.' After training with Katara and Soma he learned to recognize their jutsu's, even if others didn't know they were using them. Without the knowledge of the examiner, shadows of Katara made their way around the room, looking at answers and passing them on to Katara and Soma… so Soma no longer had to try and look at the test of her neighbour.

They moved quickly, almost invisible to the naked eye. Only those who knew what they were and what they looked at would ever have the chance to spot one, but even than it was difficult.

"Oh thank God!" Soma exclaimed, as they followed their sensei, Anko, outside. "I was a little worried about the exam," she continued. "Hey… I was helping you, you shouldn't have been worried," Katara said. "You tried to help me… but I didn't need it," Troah said. "Except for the last question!" Katara laughed. "Shut up!" Troah said, laughing slightly.

"Don't get too excited… these exams are tough," Anko warned. "We know… we're just having a little bit of fun… that last examiner was freaky," Soma said. "Everyone is freaky to you," Katara said. "No… just those who look freaky," Soma said.

Troah looked at the no trespassing signs around the chain-link fence that surrounded the forest. "What do we gotta do in the forest?" he asked. "That's the forest of death… weren't you listening at all?" Katara asked. "He was too busy reading the signs," Soma said. Katara shook her head slowly, "fool," she muttered.

"So we got the Heaven scroll," Soma said, "that means we need the Earth scroll right?" Katara nodded, "we're probably going to have to kill to get it," she said. "So… it's survival of the fittest…" Troah continued. "We're all going to have to pull our own weight, if one of us falls… all of us do," Katara said, "understood?" Both Troah and Soma nodded in response.


	19. Second Exam

The three of them ran through the trees, keeping an eye out for the other teams. Soma was extra careful not to trip in the trees… after all it was a long way down. She didn't know how but even with her concentrating on not falling she still managed to keep up with Troah and Katara. The words Katara said before they set out hovered in her head, 'If one of us falls… all of us do.'

Katara kept the pace brisk, 'the sooner we get out of this forest the better,' she thought. "Soma, Troah keep on eye out for anything suspicious," she called back to them. Even though they were keeping up with her, they weren't directly behind her or beside her. Her eyes were locked forward, determined to get this over and done with. Secretly she hoped that they wouldn't have to kill anyone they knew personally.

Troah looked down, spying some Genins from the Village Hidden in the Coffee Bean. He used a bird call to signal to Katara who was ahead of him. Soma stopped beside him as she caught up. Katara looked at the three, with interest, "can you see what scroll they have?" she whispered. Troah shook his head, "we'll just have to hope," he whispered back.

"Let's listen in on their conversation… they may let it slip what scroll they have," Soma said. "Good idea… double back a bit, get out of the tree, silently," Katara was looking at Soma as she said that, "and head back to those bushes by them… silently." Troah gave a slight nod and headed back the way he came, Soma and Katara following closely behind.

"Ahahaha we're going to win!" one of the girl's exclaimed. "Uh… Okay Kira…" the other girl said. "I wonder who has the Heaven scroll… since that's the one we need," the only boy said. "I don't know Duo… who do you think Moji?" the girl, Kira asked. "I don't know… we should check with those Konoha people, there's bound to be one with them," the one called Moji replied.

Troah and Katara looked at each other, smirking. "Well, this is going to be easier than I expected," Katara whispered. "How do we know it's not a trap?" Soma asked, "they could be waiting for us to come after them." "Don't worry… we can handle whatever they throw at us," Troah whispered. "Soma has a point though… move carefully, just in case," Katara whispered.

Katara went first, "walk where I walk," she whispered back to Troah and Soma. "Maybe I should go first…" Troah suggested. "Too late… I'm already ahead," Katara laughed silently.Soma sniggered slightly, "don't sulk... Katara is obviously the leader... what she says goes," she whispered, giving Troah a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Troah sneered at Soma as she went ahead of him. "Be careful not to trip Superstar," he whispered. "Don't make me think about it or I will trip," she whispered back, "and don't call me that." "Shh!" Katara said to both of them. "Sorry," Soma and Troah whispered.

Katara used a hand signal to bring Soma and Troah up beside her, "Soma… take the one called Kira, Troah go after Duo… I'll take care of Moji… be careful not to do any damage to the scroll, we don't know who's holding it yet," Katara whispered to them. Troah and Soma gave a silent nod of understanding, and took their positions.

Troah kept an eye on Katara, waiting for her to signal to them to attack. His kunai was in his hand and ready. The fact that they were so close to the Genins and yet they hadn't sensed their chakra made him a little uneasy. What if this was a trap? What if Soma was right?

He looked over at her, wondering if she was thinking the same thing. He noticed that she looked a little pale, 'pale from fear?' he asked himself. In truth, he noticed that she hadn't been looking at all like herself lately. She was still as perky… but not as healthy.

He looked back over at Katara, who nodded, looking very annoyed as if she had been nodding for a long time, waiting for him to notice. He nodded back and signalled to Soma. The three went forward and attacked, half expecting an easy fight. Only to find awaiting kunai locked with theirs.

"So you want you're scroll so early in the game?" Moji asked. "Yeah," Katara said, chucking an exploding kunai at her. Moji dodged it, barely. "Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Kira exclaimed. "Pull back," Duo said, unlocking his kunai from Troah's. Katara, Troah and Soma stood shoulder to shoulder now, confused by the Genins from the Mist Village's slight retreat.

"Why are you pulling back?" Soma asked, turning her head slightly to the side in confusion. "You guys have exploding kunai," Kira said. Soma felt two brushes of wind go past her. Both Troah and Katara had pursued in attack. "Guys… maybe we should…" Soma began. "C'mon Superstar… we need that Earth scroll!" Troah called back to her. Soma sighed and charged at Kira, her kunai drawn.

'If we keep this up, we'll never win…we need something good,' Katara thought as she pursued Moji, 'something… that's not just an attack…' She tried to cut Moji off with another exploding kunai, but Moji evaded it. 'Who has the scroll…' she continued to think.

'Hmm that Kira girl can't have it… she's too nervous… and this Moji girl is too offensive, if she lost early they'd lose the scroll… the boy must have it,' Katara realized. "Soma! Take the boy down!" Katara called to her. Soma looked up, "right!" she called back, leaving Kira and joining Troah in pursuit of Duo. 'Let's see how you like this…' she thought, "Thunder Tiger Jutsu!"

"Soma, be careful about the scroll!" Katara yelled. "I know!" Soma yelled back. The tiger made of nothing but electricity scaled the trees easily. It's long blue-ish white fangs drawn at Duo as it surpassed him and waited for him, growling. Soma entered its command through her mind. 'Pin the boy… be careful of the scroll… don't kill him…'

Troah did some hand signs as Duo was distracted by the tiger, his own chakra tocreate a type of rope. The tiger jumped Duo pinning him. "Thank you," Katara said, taking the Earth scroll out of his pocket. Soma pinned Kira to the ground and made her Thunder Tiger disappear. Katara then did some hand signals, knocking all three, Moji, Kira, and Duo out.

"Since when could you do that?" he asked as he tied the three up. "Yeah… about that… uh… I guess I just learned it recently," Katara said. Troah gave her an odd look, "but doesn't it take a lot of training to learn how to use your chakra like that?" he asked. "Uh… okay… we all know she trains… let's just get outta here… this forest gives me the creeps," Soma said, joining the conversation.

Katara, Troah and Soma ran away from their "captives," Soma humming happily for their victory. "Just don't start singing," Katara warns. Troah and Soma laugh and exchange evil grins. They both threw back their heads and began to belt out one of their songs. Katara covered her ears, "you guys are going to draw attention," she said as she ran ahead of them. Not fully paying attention to where she was going, she ended up running into Tenten and Lee.

Katara stopped running and stood still. Troah and Soma caught up to her and immediately fell silent. Tenten turned around and was facing them, "Lee," she said, elbowing Lee, so that he turned around as well. "Looks like we'll have to do all the work without Neji this time," he muttered, taking his fighting stance. Katara narrowed her eyes, she nodded to Soma and Troah and all three of them took their stance.

"I thought we were supposed to wait until the fourth day?" Tenten whispered to Lee. "Who cares, why wait when you can get the scroll now?" Lee said, readying himself. "I guess that's true," Tenten said, taking her stance. "You're going to find that we are a lot harder to steal off of than you think," Soma said, narrowing her eyes.

"Soma we're outnumbering them this time since you used up the most chakra stand down," Katara said. "WHAAA? Awwww… no fair," Soma whined. "It's not healthy, you need rest," Katara whispered. 'What the hell is she talking about… wait a minute… does she know!' Soma thought, fearfully. "Yeah Superstar… you should sit this one out," Troah said. "No ganging up on me," Soma sniped as she sat off to the side.

Katara and Troah lunged at Tenten and Lee, no expression on either of the teams faces. Katara blocked most of Lee's attacks as Troah focused on Tenten. Soma sat off on the side, bored. In blur of movement Neji landed in the middle of the fight, causing all four of the fighters to fly back a bit. Neji immediately noticed Katara, as Katara noticed Neji; both began to glare icily at one another.

'What the hell?' Soma thought, getting confused. "You are troublesome," Neji said. Katara could tell that he had seen, with his ability, the two scrolls that lay hidden in her pack. "They started it," Troah said, pointing an accusing finger at Lee and Tenten. "C'mon guys let's go," Katara said, turning away from Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

Soma looks at Neji oddly, standing still… confused at why he was letting them go. "Soma, come on," Katara said, "or we'll leave you behind." Soma, being her suspicious self, started walking backwards, not trusting Neji, thinking that they'd attack them as soon as all of their backs were turned. She stumbled quite a bit from her action, but better safe than sorry. "Soma stop being stupid and walk normally!" Katara said, getting annoyed.


	20. In The Tower

They arrived at the tower twelve hours later; Soma was exhausted, using the excuse that she used to much chakra. "I'll be right back," she told Katara and Troah, trying not to show that she was in pain. She was really pale now as she walked as normally as she could away from them. Katara looked at Troah, "you noticed too huh?" she asked. "That she hasn't been looking like herself… yeah," he replied.

"Superstar… we have to open the scrolls!" Troah called. "I'll be right there," Soma called back. She walked over wiping her mouth, "what were you doing?" Katara asked. "Nothing," Soma said, "let's just open the scrolls." "Alright… here Troah take the Earth scroll," Katara said, handing the scroll to Troah. "On the count of three," Katara said. "One… Two… Three," all three of them said as they opened the scrolls.

"Uh…" Soma said, looking up at Kakashi… just standing there over the crossed scrolls, reading his book. "You pass… go through that door," he said, with a wave of his hand, not looking up from his book. "Okay…" Katara said, leading Troah and Soma away. "He's weird," Soma whispered, which caused Katara and Troah to snigger. "Uh… what's going on?" Katara asked, turning back to Kakashi. "Oh yeah… you have to do a…." he began to explain.

"This is odd," Soma muttered to Troah, aside from them a team from the Sand Village was there. "So… we just wait here until the other teams come?" Katara asked, "this is boring." "I know what will pass the time," Troah said, with a sly, yet evil smile to Soma. Soma returned the smile and chuckled, taking a deep breath she opened her mouth. Katara put her hand over Soma's mouth, "don't you dare!" she said, her eyes narrowing. "You're no fun," Soma sighed.

"Never ever do that again," Katara said, darkly, "it is soo annoying when you sing!" "Sorry," Soma said, giggling slightly. The evil smile was still on Troah's face, he ran past Katara and tackled Soma, "take this Superstar!" he laughed. Soma giggled, "no Troah stop!" she exclaimed, laughing.

The Sand Village Genins looked at them oddly as Soma broke down into a giggling fit. Troah, trying to past the time had tackled Soma and begun to tickle her; Soma tried to fight back, but was doubled over as she laughed. "Oh my God!" Katara exclaimed, "get a friggen room!" "They passed the exams?" Kankuro said in disbelief.

Katara gave Gaara the iciest stare that Soma had ever seen… and she had seen her fair share of icy stares from Katara. Footsteps came from behind them and Troah stopped tickling Soma. "Hey bro," he called happily as Kiba walked in, followed by Hinata and Shino. Kiba didn't return the happy greeting; he looked warily over at Gaara. Soma could tell he was nervous, "Kiba… are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh… what? Yeah… Katara you suck...sure why not?" Kiba said, not really paying attention. "Uh… Kiba… I didn't ask you anything," Soma said, confused. "Leave him alone Soma," Katara, taking Kiba's side for once. Troah looked at his brother oddly. "You sure you're alright?" Troah pestered. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine," Kiba said, looking pale.

"Look just leave him alone, okay!" Katara snapped. Both Troah and Soma looked at her, wide-eyed. They weren't use to her snapping at them for bugging Kiba. "I wonder if they have any food in this joint… too bad Choji isn't here… I could use a snack," Katara muttered, "c'mon guys let's find some food." Troah and Soma followed Katara in there search for food, still wide-eyed.


	21. Somas' Move The Lightning Spear

Soma sighed, trying to relax herself. 'This is it… if I lose this… I'm out,' she thought, looking up at Katara and Troah for some support. 'I can't rely on them for this,' she reminded herself. She stares at her opponent, who smiled wickedly back at her. 'I'm going to make this a fight he'll never forget,' Soma swore to herself, waiting for the Genin's move.

Her opponent, a Genin from the Village Hidden in the Rain by the name of Niko, watched her idly, as if he had expected a better fight. He spat on the ground, "let's just get this over with… alright… little girl." 'Little girl?' Soma thought, 'oh, he's going down.' Soma began to do her hand signals, "Lightening Serpent Jutsu!"

The electric snake appeared around her, and then lunged towards Niko, hissing loudly and menacingly. The Lightning Serpent wasn't as powerful as the Thunder Tiger, and it used less chakra, she didn't want to start off the battle by using too much chakra. Pacing herself was the easiest way to catch Niko off guard. If he thought that was the best she could do… then he would definitely become more vulnerable.

A small smile crept onto Niko's face; Soma's plan worked. He dodged the weak jutsu easily and went straight for her, in a frontal physical attack. His kunai was drawn, and she was ready. What he did next caught her completely off guard. Instead of continuing his attack with his kunai… he turned into a massive… wolf. One minute he was charging at her, kunai drawn, the next he was a wolf, lunging at her jaws wide aiming for her throat.

She dodged Niko, barely and almost lost her footing, having been stunned by the quick change. He changed again, taking on the form of a wildcat, a more agile animal. He turned as he landed, lunging again. This time Soma was ready and dodged him… or thought she did. As she landed out the way, the wildcat had changed direction and landed on her. She used her arms to keep the jaws away from her throat, the claws scratched madly at her.

Soma manages to push Niko off her, sending him flying. He landed on his feet and balanced himself on his hind legs, getting ready to lunge once more. Soma's arms were bleeding baldy, 'damn,' she thought. She does a few hand signals, "Thunder Tiger Jutsu!" she yelled. The tiger formed and roared at Niko, lunging for him.

Niko dodged the tiger easily, knowing that the tiger would disappear in a few minutes. Soma tried to catch her breath as Niko focused on dodging the Thunder Tiger; her arms were throbbing, but she did her best to ignore them. 'He's tough alright…' she thought, watching him dodge the tiger so easily. 'I'm going to have to use it,' she thought, gulping.

The Thunder Tiger disappeared, and Niko's attention was back on Soma. She watched him charge towards her; waiting until he was within range and there was no way that he could dodge it… she waited until he leapt at her again. Even with the weight of him on her, she managed to perform the hand signals easily. She looked deep into his yellow orbs, "Lightning Spear Jutsu!" she yelled, her voice cracking a little in fear.

There was a flash of light and then darkness. Thunder from no where rumbled, as another flash entered the chamber. Before Niko could realize what was happening, a giant spear landed, it was right in front of them, where it always landed… in Soma's dreams. She took a deep breath, watching it pulse… waiting for it to begin. Then… more thunder and the spear ignited sending series of electric waves over the two Genins.

Soma bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out in pain as the electricity from the spear burned her flesh. She could feel pain in her heart and stomach, the same pain the haunted her dreams. She winced, watching Niko change from wildcat back into a human. Nothing stopped his screams of pain, the Lightning Spear was killing him… it was killing them both.

Over Niko's screaming, Soma faintly heard Katara yell, "NO NOT THAT ONE!" Anko looked nervously as the Lightning Spear continued to send waves over the two. "Anko-Sensei… can't you do anything?" Troah asked a hint of pleading in his voice. "Not while that thing is still pulsing like that… she has to stop it before I can get close to her," Anko replied. "Soma stop please!" Troah yelled, frightfully over the chaos.

Soma's vision began to get blurry, she watched Niko collapse… she felt the Lightning Spear get weaker… and she felt… pain and lots of it. She dropped to her knees, coughing. Katara looked over at Anko, 'if she doesn't do something then I will,' she thought. Anko saw her opportunity and leapt down, making sure she didn't get within range of the spear until after it dispersed.


	22. Fear

Niko lay limp on the ground as Soma was on her knees, trembling. She was muttering something under her breath, so quickly that even when Anko was right beside her she couldn't understand what she was saying. "It's okay Soma… it's over now," she said, trying to reassure her. Soma continued to shake and mutter, Anko realized she couldn't move on her own.

"Hey Troah… Katara get down here and help your friend," Anko called, as she walked over to the examiner. Katara was already rushing towards Soma before Anko had told her to. She was angry that Soma had used the Lightning Spear, but relieved that she had survived it. "I want Soma disqualified," Anko said.

"Fine," the examiner said, not really caring. Anko looked back at Katara and Troah as they helped Soma up. Anko walked back over and checked Niko's pulse. 'He's still alive?' she thought, amazed. The paramedics arrived taking Niko as Katara and Troah slowly began to… drag Soma up the stairs. "You know… you could be a little more helpful," Katara said, a little annoyed.

"Don't… Katara… she's been through enough," Troah said, instinctively taking Soma's side. "You guys wouldn't stop when I told you to about Kiba… so I'm not stopping," Katara said. "Kiba didn't almost die," Troah said, trying to catch what Soma was muttering. They reached the top of the stairs and let her rest against the wall. Troah sat down beside her, desperately trying to see what she was saying. "Troah what are you…" Katara began to say.

"Shh!" Troah snapped, he leaned closer, "I can almost hear…" Troah caught every word that Soma muttered next. He looked worriedly at her, "it's okay Superstar… you're okay," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a friendly hug. "What did she say?" Katara asked.

"She just keeps repeating, I didn't mean for it to be so powerful… I knew what it did… what it was capable of… and still I used it… I used it to kill," Troah repeated, uneasily. "That's all she said?" Katara asked. "I had to listen to it three times to catch all of it… but that's what she's saying," he said. "She thinks she killed Niko?" Katara asked. "Apparently… she said she summoned it to kill," Troah said.

Soma was crying into Troah's shirt, still muttering the same thing. "She's been disqualified… so it's over for her now… she can rest. You and I however need to see the next match and who's in it. Soma will be fine… I can always help her up… or give her a piggy back," Katara said. Troah nodded, "stay strong Superstar…" he whispered, getting up.

"Aww… you love her!" Katara laughed. "Shut up!" Troah said, standing beside Soma. Soma didn't even seem to notice when he got up. She hugged her legs up against her chest and continued to mutter, tears streaming down her face. "Bloody hell!" Katara exclaimed, as Troah joined her. "You gotta be joking!" he exclaimed. The next two opponents in the preliminaries were to be, Katara… and Troah.

Anko appeared behind them, smiling brightly. "Oh yeah! Go ahead! Give it your all! Just don't die… Ahahaha! I'm really proud of you guys… remember that…" Anko's sudden appearance caused both Troah and Katara to jump. 'Why does she always do that,' Katara thought. "Thanks for the support, Anko-Sensei," Troah said.


	23. Fight Between Friends

Katara and Troah stood opposite of each other in the ring. "You know I won't go easy on you… right?" Katara asked, mockingly. "Same right back at you, Katara," Troah replied, a small smile on his face. The stood staring at each other for a moment "may the best ninja win," Troah said. "Whatever," Katara responded.

Katara and Troah stared at each other a moment longer, their training and missions pushed to the back of their minds. They surged forward, kunai drawn. Going straight for the physical attacks; not worrying to much on the jutsu's. The blades clashed against each other, neither on missing a step, they were nothing more than blurs as they fought.

"I think we've been training together too much... we know each others moves too well," Troah said with a smile. Katara just looked at him. Troah lunged forward, Katara followed in suit. Their kunai's locked, standing in the middle of the arena, pushing each other's strength. Each time one of them tried to overpower the other, the other managed to match it before they faltered.

"Looks like we're too evenly matched," Troah laughed, straining against Katara's strength. "You talk too much," Katara said, pushing hard against his kunai and sending him sprawling backwards. Troah regained his balance in time to block Katara's next attack. He jumped back, putting his kunai away. "Fine… time to end this game," he said, beginning to do hand signals.

"Summon Mutai Jutsu!" he called. A husky came out of nowhere and attacked Katara. Its silver-grey coat gleaming as its white jaws found Katara's arm… forcing her to the ground. Troah shook his head as he approached Katara, who was still held down by the husky. Katara struggled, "what do you feed your dog? Bricks?" she asked.

She recognized his silence; he was channelling his chakra into a rope. "Well, looks like the great Katara isn't so strong after all… man this was too easy…" he said, beginning to tie her to a stray piece of wood. Katara, strangely enough, had a smug smile on her face, though she didn't let Troah see it.

Katara muttered something under her breath, doing hand signals beneath the chakra-ropes that bound her. She kept her eyes on Troah, making sure he couldn't see what she was doing. She saw a clone of herself begin to form and travel through Troah's shadow, her smug smile returned. Especially after she realized that Troah still didn't know what she was up to. 'Surely he should suspect… oh well,' Katara thought, keeping her eyes on her clone now.

A shadow form of Katara seemed to come out of Troah, a kunai at hand. It menacingly stabs Troah's shadows arms, while still attached to him. Troah winces in pain confused as blood begins to freely flow from his arms, "what the?" he asked himself. His eyes fell on Katara, "how are you…?" he asked. The binds loosened around Katara and she got free. "That's a secret," she said, "and you… just lost the match."

She hit Troah hard, sending him flying up against the far wall. Troah hits the wall, making cracks in it and falls to the floor in a limp heap. Katara smiled satisfactorily, proud of her victory. 'Just goes to show that the great Katara is more than a match for you, Troah,' she thought.

Katara walked over to him, offering him a hand up. Troah looks at it, sceptically. "It's just a hand, Troah," Katara said. "No trick?" he asked. "No trick," Katara confirmed. Troah slowly took and allowed Katara to help him up, feeling a little winded from flying into a wall. "Thanks," he said, smiling slightly.

"The winner, Katara," the examiner said, sounding almost bored. "Alright Troah… you owe me Ramen," Katara said, jokingly trying to raise Troah's spirits. "What? Why?" Troah asked, in alarm. "You lost," Katara said. "We never made a bet," Troah laughed. "Well, now we did," Katara said, walking up to where Anko and Soma were.


	24. Regret

"I can't believe what I did," Soma said, in disbelief. "It's okay Superstar," Troah said, "you're alright now." "Guys… I could've died… I almost killed someone! It's not okay!" Soma exclaimed. "You're just upset Soma… it's really okay," Katara said. "Stuff like that happens all the time during the Chunin exams," Anko said. "You see… no big deal," Katara said.

"But still…" Soma cut herself of, trembling slightly. Katara and Troah sat on either side of her, "c'mon Soma… cheer up. Troah is buying us Ramen after the exams," Katara said. Troah grumbled slightly, then smiled at her, "I'll buy you Ramen… I'm not so sure about Katara." "I won the fight," Katara said. "We didn't bet before the fight," Troah said.

"You two had to face each other?" Soma asked, almost alarmed. "Yup… and I won!" Katara said with a smile. "Oh, Troah your arms!" Soma exclaimed, not listening. She was focusing on Troah's bleeding arms, "why didn't you heal them?" "It's not serious Soma… they'll heal on their own," Troah said, happy that Soma was making a fuss over his injuries.

"But they're bleeding so much," Soma said, looking over the cuts. "They're fine," Troah said, gently, "if they get worse… I'll heal them… don't worry." "It's hard not to," Soma said, "you're my friend." Troah's heart sank as Soma said she was worried about him because he was her friend… not because she had hidden feelings for him or something. "I'm sorry to worry you then," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Oh well, I'm the one who hurt him," Katara said, getting Soma's attention. "That was unexpected Katara, good job," Troah remarked, sarcastically. "Whatever," Katara responded. She turned away from them and went toward the railing, watching the match between Hinata and Neji. "Katara how could you say that!" Soma yelled. Katara ignored her, watching the match carefully.

Soma huffed and stood up, "I'm mad at you until further notice," she said, keeping her back to Katara. Soma looked over her shoulder, noticing that Katara wasn't responding to her shunning. "Katara! How could you hurt Troah like that! He's our team-mate! Our friend!" Soma yelled. "Superstar… It's okay it was just a match… we're suppose to attack each other with all we've got… remember?" Troah asked. "I'm still mad!" Soma yelled.

Soma's yelling was distracting Hinata, and soon began to distract Neji as well. Katara turned to Soma, "Soma… shut up!" she snapped. Soma fell silent, scowling at Katara. She walked back over to the railing and watched the match, Troah between her and Katara. Neji nearly killed Hinata, which made Soma look away, remembering her own match.


	25. Rivals Talk

Katara, Soma and Troah walked towards where the tournament was taking place. "Hey… isn't that Neji?" Soma asked. "Well… so it is," Katara said, not really listening. Neji looked at Katara and shot her an icy glare, Katara returned it. He and Tenten walked towards them. "Oh hey Neji, look it's your opponent," Tenten said. Soma looked at Tenten, "I think he realized that when he glared at her."

Tenten, not liking the tone in Soma's voice, shot her an angry glare, which Soma, readily, returned. Troah looked at Neji. "You know… I'm going to win… it's my destiny to," he said simply. Troah gave him a confused look, "how do you know that?" he asked. "I'm better than you; you cannot match my strength… I don't see why you're even going to try," Neji replied.

"It's useless to fight me, you are nothing but a failure," Neji continued. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Soma interrupted. "No…" Neji said, getting off topic. "Well, that's why," she said, getting annoyed. Neji turned back to Katara, "you should quit while you're ahead." "Well, that's a nice perspective on life," Katara said, beginning to drag Soma and Troah away.


	26. Neji vs Katara

"Go Katara! Knock him dead!" Troah yelled. "Troah!" Soma snapped. "Sorry…" Troah said, "uh… beat him!" 'Fools,' Katara thought, "thanks guys," she sighed with a lazy wave. "What was with all that, 'it's my destiny,' crap?" Soma asked, imitating Neji's voice. "I dunno," Troah said, "he's just weird I guess." "Yeah…" Soma agreed, as the examiner said to begin.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled. Katara watched Neji closely, trying to figure out how he fights, using her shadow self to do so. The shadow came out of Neji, like it did Troah in the preliminaries. Neji dodged the shadow attack and glared at Katara. "I know how you fight, I saw you at the preliminaries," he said. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you act like such a tough guy?" Katara asked. "You're a loser," Neji scoffed. Katara raised an eyebrow at him, "who goes around talking about his 'destiny,' and what not… and I'm the loser? Ha," she said. Neji narrowed his eyes and attacked Katara with his 64 strikes. "Be careful Katara," Troah warned.

Katara began to do hand signals as Neji attacked her. Trying to think of something to hit him with. With each strike Katara felt weaker, pain seeped through her body as she tried to focus. 'One hit that's all I need to get this jerk off of me,' she thought. She heard Neji, saying to himself, "32." 64 was next, she had to do something before the last strike. She tried to punch him, but missed. "64," Neji said, hitting her hard.

Katara doubled over, still standing. She looked limp, as if she were… a dead person trying to stand. "KATARA!" Soma screamed. All of a sudden there was a flash of light, followed by two more. Angel wings had sprouted from Katara's back and created a defensive shell around her, protecting her. She felt her strength returning. "That's pretty," Soma gasped.

'Wow, she just keeps coming up with surprises… I wonder what else she can do?' Troah asked himself. He whistled in amazement, "you think you know a person," he said. Katara's eyes were glowing a brighter green behind the wall of feathers. "It seems I have underestimated her," Neji said.

"You still positive you're going to win this match?" Katara asked, "failures can be failures but they can come out of that as well." "Yeah right…" Neji growled. Katara lunged at him, but Neji blocked her attack with his Kaiten. Katara waited for him to stop spinning before going for another attack, this time from behind.

Neji saw it through his Byakugan and blocked it. Katara smirked, "you know you're not a loser but why do you put people down mentally, and why are you so keen on fate? We can't escape fate huh? You will not win this match." (Neji's big speech.. I don't know it 'cause I haven't seen the episode yet…)

Katara jumped back and did some hand signals, a bright light flashed. Neji tried to shield his eyes, but the flash blinded him anyway.

Katara smiled, seizing the opportunity. Using her ability, her clone made of shadow held Neji's shadow back, enabling him to fight back. "This fight is over," she told him, punching him hard in the stomach, then kicking him to the ground. She backed up a bit afterwards, Neji stood up, no longer blinded by the flash.

"This match is mine," Katara said, "but…" "But?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowed. "But, since you're so hooked on winning cause it's your 'destiny'… I give up," Katara said, looking at the examiner. The examiner stared at her as if she was crazy. "I forfeit the match," Katara said loudly and a little annoyed.

"What?" Troah muttered. "Did I hear her correctly?" Sakura asked. "Give up?" Ino asked. "Okay… I know he's cute… but give up? ARE YOU HIGH!" Soma exclaimed. Soma pushed Troah so hard that he almost fell of his chair. "HEY!" Troah exclaimed, "what was that for?" "I'm mad… and you're right there!" Soma snapped, she leaned back against the chair, crossing her arms and pouting. "Did you really have to push me?" Troah asked. "I just felt like it," Soma pouted.

Katara smiled, and walked out casually, as people stared at her, half expecting her to just turn around and continue the fight. Neji blinked twice, then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!" Katara stopped and turned to him, "isn't this what you wanted?" she asked. Neji narrowed his eyes at her. Katara turned away again, walking out of the stadium.

Soma ran to meet her, "I'm really mad at you right now," she told her. "Really? I couldn't tell," Katara joked. "Very funny… anyways… you should watch the matches," Soma said. "I don't want to," Katara replied. "Oh c'mon… it's no fun with just Troah and the hurricane twins," Soma whined, "please!" "I don't…." "Pretty please!" Soma begged. Katara sighed, "fine…"


	27. The Mission to Save Konoha

"Poor Gaara," Soma sighed. Katara gave her an odd look, "Soma… did you just say… what I think you said?" Troah asked. "He's probably so… alone," Soma sighed again. "Soma… I forbid you to ever think of that guy again," Katara said. "Why?" Soma asked. "He's mad! Look at him!" Katara pointed at the shell.

Soma shrugged, "all I see is sand…" being her optimistic self. "Fine! Listen to him then!" Katara yelled, "he'd kill you on the spot." "No he wouldn't…" Soma said. "I agree with Katara," Troah said. "See," Katara said, triumphantly, "Soma… don't go near him after this… even though I know you want to… trust me…"

"Hey guys… it looks like it's snowing…" Troah said looking around the stadium, confused. "That's not snow… those are…" Katara said as she watched the white things float around, "feathers?" "Well, whatever they are… they are making me sleepy," Soma said, looking over at Katara. Soma yawned and then drifted off. Soon everyone else in the stadium was asleep. Except for Sakura and Katara.

"Euh?" Katara and Sakura said, looking around them at the unconscious bodies of their friends. "What the hell?" Katara said, questioningly. Sakura looked across the stadium. A sound ninja came out of nowhere and tried to attack her. Sakura screamed, bracing herself for a blow. But it never came. "Ah Sakura," she heard Kakashi's voice. "Kakashi-Sensei," both Katara and Sakura said, with relief.

"Katara… go wake up Soma… Sakura… go wake up Naruto and Shikamaru," he told the two. Katara began to use hand signals on Soma, but it didn't work. "Oh come on wake up you fool! I know you aren't that deep of a sleeper, now wake up!" she began to yell. Katara narrowed her eyes and punched Soma in the arm, "GAH!" Soma yelled in pain. "Let's go ya punk," Katara said calmly.

"Where are we going?" Soma asked. "For the hundredth time… I DON'T KNOW!" Katara yelled, "we're looking for Gaara and them… I think…" "Gaara?" Soma said with a smile. "You're not to talk to him… not even look at him!" Katara said. "But…" Soma began. "No buts!" Katara yelled. "I was just going to say… that of I can't look at him… how are we suppose to find him?" Soma asked. "I can look at him… you can't," Katara said. "No fair," Soma sighed.

"Suck it up Princess," Katara grumbled. "I'm not a Princess! Or a Superstar!" Soma exclaimed. "I didn't call you a Superstar," Katara said. "Yeah well… I don't want to be called a Princess," Soma scoffed. "Just suck it up then," Katara said, "and be quiet…if you keep yelling like that we are bound to be found out."

"We should split up…" Sakura suggested, "we'd have more of a chance to find them if we do." "How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "If anyone runs into trouble… send up some sort of signal with your jutsu's, k?" Katara said. "Got it," Soma said. "And Soma," Katara said. "Yeah?" Soma asked. "Stay away from Gaara," Katara said. "Oh man!" Soma sighed.


	28. Split Up

Soma sang quietly to herself as she walked along, tripping and laughing every so often. Since Katara wasn't there, she could sing her favourite song, which just so happened to be Katara's most hated song. She spun around as she sang lightly to herself, tripped and landed flat on her face. She pushed herself up, laughing slightly, then looked up. 'What the…?' she thought, seeing Shino and Kankuro fighting.

Katara was deep in thought as she walked with Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru, pondering on what she would do if… once they caught up to the ninjas. "Hey… isn't that one of them?" Naruto asked, pointing to Temari. Shikamaru sighed, "if we're splitting up all of a sudden… I'll stay and fight her…" he said, bored.

"Whatever floats your boat Shikamaru," Katara said, following Sakura and Naruto as they continued their search for Sasuke. Katara looked off to the side, having seen something. She slowed down her pace, and slowly Naruto and Sakura got farther and farther away, soon leaving her far behind.

They walked for a few hours then… "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed with excitement. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, happily. Sakura, just noticing that Katara was gone, "hey… where'd Katara go?" "She probably got lost," Naruto said, laughing.

Sasuke turned around, "what are you guys doing here?" he asked, "Gaara is my fight…" Gaara glared at Sakura and Naruto. He would only be happy once someone's blood was flowing, whether it be the Uchihas' or his friends'.

Soma watched them fight, slightly confused. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at Shino's opponent. Her widened, just realizing how he was familiar. "HEY! You're that guy I punched in the face for picking on a little kid!" she yelled out, distracting both Shino and Kankuro for a moment. "Soma… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shino yelled. "Watching," she said, simply.

Kankuro blinked at Soma, and then lunged, going to attack her. Shino jumped, reaching her first and grabbed her, pulling her to safety. "LOOK OUT!" Soma screamed as two kunai, were thrown at them. Shino sighed, picking her up. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Soma screamed again. "This is great… I'm stuck protecting you… and after saving YOUR life all you can do is scream in my ear!" Shino snapped. "I could've saved myself!" Soma snapped back.

"FINE!" Shino yelled, dropping Soma. "Umpf…Ow…" Soma groaned, as she hit the ground. Shino drew a kunai, and went to continue fighting Kankuro. Soma sighed, brushing herself off, then moved to attack as well, but only getting in Shino's way. Shino sighed, "If you're going to help at least try not to get in my way," he growled. "This is just payback for dropping me," Soma smirked, cutting him off.

Kankuro was ready Soma's attack, and almost managed to hit her. "Ahaha… my bad," Soma said, blushing. The only reason she wasn't hit was because she tripped. 'Stupid clumsiness… I really need to work on my co-ordination,' she thought, getting up as Kankuro missed her, nearly falling himself. He had expected a person to still be there when he attacked… he didn't know she was fast enough to disappear like that. In truth… he was so focused on attacking her hadn't seen her trip.


	29. A Plan?

Katara had walked towards a shadow she had seen in the bushes. She knew why the man was there, and wasn't surprised when he said hello to her. She hadn't met him before, but she knew that he was sent to see her.

"This is what you must do, Katara," a man in a long black cloak said. Katara looked a little hesitant, worried even. "As long as we get it done soon…" the man continued, handing her a scroll. "Remember the sealing techniques? Use then before he can summon his demon side." "I'm not gonna actually do it yet, I still need to see if he's the one we want," Katara replied. "As long as it gets done I don't care," the man growled, turning away from her.


	30. Back in Konoha

"Home sweet home," Soma sighed, entering Konoha, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see this place." Katara didn't say anything, walking silently between Soma and Sasuke. Sakura was beside Sasuke, and Naruto beside her. "See ya guys later!" Soma said as she and Katara began to walk home.

"Hey isn't that…" Soma began to say, pointing to Neji who stood on the bridge. He looked at them and narrowed his eyes at Katara.

Katara walked forward a few steps, "what do you want?" she asked, coldly. "A rematch, right now," he replied, narrowing his eyes. "I gave up, now that's your problem," Katara said. "If you really think you can beat me just fight, and then we'll see," Neji replied. Katara sighed, "fine… I'll fight."

"Ahhhhh Katara! I wanna go home, I'm hungry!" Soma whined, her stomach growling. "Then go home, you don't have to wait for me," Katara said. "But mom said that we're not allowed to eat until everyone's home," Soma whined. "It's just a quick fight, be patient god!" Katara said.

Katara took her fighting stance across from Neji. "Why do you want to fight me so badly?" she asked. "I know you gave up, but let's just say you got your point across and I can't stand losing to someone like you," Neji replied. Katara shrugged, "fair enough," she said. "But… Neji won… and Katara lost… I AM SO CONFUSED!" Soma exclaimed.

Neji and Katara lunged at each other, meeting in the middle and beginning to fight. "Go Katara!" Soma screamed, "dodge left… left… you're other left." "I am going left!" Katara snapped. "Oh… then go right!" Soma yelled. "Need your friend's help in this?" Neji asked. "You wish… she kinda just likes to jump in on her own," Katara said with a smile.

Katara was getting a little annoyed. Every time she'd try to punch Neji he'd be trying to punch her and their fists would hit. "Don't you have anything more original?" she hissed. "Don't you?" he retorted. She tried to kick him, but he blocked and jumped back, then lunged again. "C'mon Katara! Don't let him intimidate you!" Soma called. "He's not… and you're getting annoying," Katara called back.

"I'm just trying to help," Soma said. "Well don't!" Katara yelled. "You see, that's your problem you don't like to…" Soma was interrupted by Katara's ninja star almost hitting her, she fell silent. Katara began to re-focus on Neji. She dodged his punch and hit him hard in the stomach with her fist, then sent him sprawling back with a kick to the chest. "Still think I need help?" she sneered.

Neji glared at her, "you will wish you had help once this is over," he growled. "You will wish you had a personal doctor once this over," Katara laughed. She lunged at Neji, punching him hard and sending him over the edge of the bridge and into the water. She watched as Neji slowly climbed out, glaring at her.

Katara smiled, beginning to do some hand signals. Her shadow clone began to come out of Neji's back. "It's finished," Katara said with a smile, "so are you happy now?" "Yes..." Neji's voice came from behind her, "very." Katara knew what was going to happen before Neji even hit her. Neji began to the 64 strikes, attacking Katara as she tried to block, but failed.

Katara flew back on the 64th strike, hitting a tree. She groaned, trying to stand but finding she couldn't. "You… win," she said, panting. Neji approached her, offering her a hand up. Katara gave Neji a dirty look, which seemed to also have a bit of a sceptical look to it. "It's just a hand, take it or leave it," Neji said. Katara slowly took it, allowing Neji to help her up. "Awww… Katara!" Soma squealed happily. "Shut-up Soma," Katara said.

"Can we go home now?" Soma asked, in a whiney voice. "Fine," Katara sighed, "see ya around Neji." "Bye!" Soma said, happily, leading the way home. Katara, getting her strength back quickly, raced past Soma, heading for home. She could smell their mother's cooking already. She opened the door to the house, 'score,' she thought, beginning to eat.


	31. Home

Soma walked in minutes later… most of the food was already gone. "What the… Katara!" she exclaimed. "Tough luck," Katara said, with her mouth full. "Well… it's not my fault you get in fight after fight like every ten minutes," Soma sighed. Their mother poked her head in "oh?" she said, questioningly.

Soma took it upon herself to explain since Katara's mouth was still full. "Oh… did you give that one up too?" their mother asked. "Nope… she just got beat real bad," Soma scoffed. "Shut-up," Katara said, her mouth still full. "Katara don't talk with your mouth full," their mother scolded. "Sorry mom," Katara said, her mouth still full. "Haha sucker," Soma laughed. Katara swallowed her food, "I said shut-up."  
"Are they arguing again?" a familiar, male voice asked. "DAD!" Katara and Soma yelled, happily. "You look really beat up," Katara commented. "Aha, you don't look so hot yourself," their father laughed. "Katara got in a fight… again," Soma sighed. "With who?" their father inquired. "Don't encourage her," their mother warned.  
Their father laughed, "they're ninja's now… they need all the encouragement we can give." Both Katara and Soma beamed at their father's words. It meant a lot to them when their father, a Jounin, commented them on being ninja's.


	32. Talk

Katara slowly opened the door to Soma's room, it was a clear night tonight, the moon was shining through the windows, brightly. "Katara… what are you doing?" Soma groaned, looking at her. Katara looked uneasily around the room. Soma laughed slightly, sitting up, "nightmares?" she asked. "No," Katara said, kneeling beside her bed, "how about you?" "Wha? Me… no… no nightmares for me," Soma said, uneasily.

"Liar," Katara said with a laugh. "I'm fine really… I haven't had a nightmare… well not yet tonight anyways," Soma said, trying to reassure Katara. Katara smiled and flicked Soma on the head, causing her to fall back. Soma smiled and laughed, remembering from the orphanage. "I brought you a snack..." Katara said, taking out an apple. "Uh…" Soma said, confused. "You know… since I ate all the food at dinner," Katara said, beginning to cut it up into slices.

"Thanks," Soma said, smiling brightly, and taking the apple slices. "You haven't been looking to well lately," Katara said, "are you okay?" "I'm fine… just haven't been getting much sleep lately," Soma said, swallowing a piece of the apple slice. "Why?" Katara asked, suspiciously. "Because you keep waking me up," Soma mocked. "I only woke you up tonight to give you food," Katara huffed.

"Oh well… I'm tired so leave me alone," Soma grumbled, swallowing the last piece of the apple slices, and covering herself in the covers. "Fine… thanks for the apple slices Katara… oh your welcome Soma," Katara scoffed. "Glad we straightened that out," Soma laughed, sleepily. Katara sighed, rolling her eyes and leaving Soma's room and went to bed.


	33. Pranking

"Soma… Soma wake up… Soma!" Katara said, trying to get Soma up. Katara sighed, annoyed. She began to drag Soma, still in her covers outside. "Katara what are you doing?" their mother asked. "Waking Soma up," Katara replied. "But is that really necessa…" "Yes mom," Katara interrupted. "But…" "Mom… trust me… it's necessary," she said, continuing to drag Soma outside.

'Now… where to put her…' Katara pondered, looking around her. Something caught her eye and she smiled, wickedly, 'hmmm…' She looked at the tree ahead of her, 'perfect,' she thought, dragging the still sleeping Soma over to it. She jumped up to one of the branches and began to hang her there.

Neji looked up at Katara, giving her an odd look. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Waking her up," Katara said, smiling deviously. "Uh… okay…" Neji muttered, walking away. 'What strange girl's,' he thought, shaking his head slightly.

Soma yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Looking up at her were some boys, fresh-men at the ninja academy. Soma went beet red, 'please let this be a dream,' she thought, hearing their laughter. She pinched herself, 'not a dream…' "KATARA!" Soma screamed, sending birds, who were in the tree, into the sky in fright.

It didn't take long for Soma to find Katara, when she finally got down from the tree. "Katara you…" she began. "Oh… well look at the time… I have to go train… see ya Soma," Katara said, running away. "KATARA!" Soma screamed again.

Soma sighed, her anger leaving her. 'I hate how she keeps doing stuff like this to me! But oh well… I have to train… wait a minute… what am I saying? Oh well, I'll get her back then,' she thought, getting changed and then following Katara. She tried to ignore the giggles and points of some of the villagers. 'It's not that big of a deal,' she told herself.

"Took you long enough, fool," Katara said as Soma joined her. "That wasn't nice what you did to me Katara," Soma said. "You'll live… at least no one important saw you," Katara said, "now let's train." Soma sighed, "fine."

Troah came charging towards Soma and Katara, tripping on a root and landing face down in front of them. "Wow… and I thought you were clumsy…" Katara said, laughing. "KATARA!" Soma said, slightly shocked. "Sorry I'm late! I got held up!" Troah apologized, picking himself up. "By what?" Katara asked. "Uh… well… you know… stuff…" Troah said, looking around. "Liar," Katara muttered.

"What stuff?" Soma asked. "Just stuff," Troah repeated. "Troah! Tell me!" Soma whined. "Soma… we have to train," Katara said. "But I wanna know why he's late," Soma said. "You can ask him later," Katara said, "now let's train." Soma sighed, "do we have to?" she asked. "Yes!" Katara said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Katara?" Neji's voice came, in a questioning tone. "Oh… hi Neji," Katara said, turning away from Soma and Troah. Soma smiled, 'now is my chance to escape… but I wonder…. hmm.' Soma began to sneak off, "Soma… where are you going?" Troah asked. "Shhh!" Soma snapped back. She went over to a tree and jumped into it, watching Neji and Katara. 'Hehehe,' she thought.

Troah rolled his eyes, sighing, obviously bored. 'If we're not going to train, I'm leaving,' he thought, turning away from the scene and beginning to walk away. Soma smiled wickedly, leaning forward across the branch to hear better. 'This is soo exciting! Katara and Neji!' she thought, trying to stay balanced in the tree.

"What are you doing here Neji?" Katara asked, a little confused. "I… uh… was just passing by on my way… and I saw you and I thought you might want to talk," Neji responded. "So… what are you up to?" he asked. "Well… I was going to train with my sister and Troah… but they have both seemed to disappear… so I guess nothing…" Katara said. "Stupid sister always running away whenever we're suppose to be training…" she muttered.

'Hey!' Soma thought, still up in the tree.

"So I'm assuming this is the first time she's done it?" Neji asked. "No it's not the first time, it surprises me how she manages to fight the way she does though...she's definitely a weird one," Katara said. "Well… the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Neji commented, "last time I saw you, you were tying her to a tree." Katara blushed.

'Is Katara… she is! She's blushing in front of a boy! Oh my God! She's never done that before! This is amazing!' Soma thought, nearly falling out of the tree. 'This is juicy… I am soo glad I stayed… even if I'm in a tree.'

"We're really not that similar," Katara said, "we probably just act similar because we see each other 24/7." "Yeah sure," Neji said, with a slight laugh in his voice. "What?" Katara asked, noticing the laugh. "Nothing…" Neji said. "No, what?" she asked, again. "Nothing," Neji repeated, still laughing. "You're mocking me… aren't you?" Katara asked, beginning to laugh. "Yeah I am," he said.

"Touché," Katara remarked. "Look… I'm going to this new restaurant in town for lunch… you wanna come?" he asked. "Uh… sure," Katara said.

'Did he just… he did! He asked Katara out on a lunch date! AWWW!' Soma thought, nearly falling out of the tree again. She waited until they were almost out of sight before getting out of the tree. 'I don't want to miss this,' Soma thought, following them to the restaurant, 'this is so great! Finally! But it's kinda sad… her on a date… and I'm not… oh well! She was the one that said, "training before boyfriends".I always thought she'd be an old lady with like a hundred cats.'


	34. Dates

Katara and Neji stopped at sushi place. Katara was beaming at the sight, 'finally… they built a sushi place here!' she thought. "What do you want to get?" Neji asked. "I don't know… you decide… I'll eat any," Katara replied. "What can I get you?" the sushi maker asked. "California rolls," Neji said. "Right-o," the man said, beginning to make the sushi. "That'll be 5.50," the man said.

Neji began to fish out money. "You don't have to pay for all of it…" Katara said, reaching into her pockets. "It's okay… I got it," Neji said. "No it's not…" Katara said. "I'm eating it too… so its fine…" he said, handing the man the money. "At least let me pay you back then," Katara said. "You don't have…" Neji began. "If I don't I'll feel really guilty, so just take it," Katara interrupted, offering Neji 5.50. "I'll take half of that, okay," he said, realizing that Katara wasn't going to let him walk away with nothing.

'Katara… you really need to learn the rules of dating… when a guy asks you out they pay for the food and you pay for tip… jeez,' Soma thought, watching them from the rooftop of a small house on the other side of the street. She shook her head slowly, 'honestly, I am going to have to have a chat with that girl,' she thought, watching them leave the sushi restaurant.

Soma rested her head on her hand, 'everyone knows those rules… this is getting boring I was expecting WAY more action…' She sighed standing up, 'I'll go for a walk,' she thought, jumping off the roof and heading outside Konoha. She sighed again, 'I'm soo bored!' She walked out into the field, stopping and turning towards Konoha, 'same old boring day with same old boring trees!'

She looked up at the trees, "huh?" she said, noticing something… out of the ordinary with one of the trees. She walked towards it, a little cautiously, reaching slowly towards her kunai. Her hand dropped to her side when she reached the tree, "what are you doing here?" she asked, smiling brightly.

Gaara opened one eye, looked at her, and then closed it again, ignoring her. "I thought you'd still be in the Sand Village… What's it like there? How are your sister and brother?" Questions escaped Soma's mouth faster than she could run. "Oh… I'm Soma by the way," she said, taking a deep breath after asking many more questions. Gaara opened one eye again, "I know…" he muttered, closing it. Soma smiled brighter, 'he remembers me!' she thought.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. Gaara didn't respond. "I'll take your silence as a no," Soma said, jumping into the tree. "So… what are you doing in Konoha?" Soma pestered. "Why do you care?" Gaara asked. "I was just asking," Soma replied, "…so?" Gaara gave her an odd look. "Fine… don't tell me then," she grumbled. "Fine I won't," he replied.

Soma smirked and began to laugh, "you're soo childish!" "What?" he asked. "You heard me," she mocked, looking for a certain emotion from him. Unfortunately, he didn't express it. Instead he asked, "isn't that Katara girl going to get mad at you for being here… with me?" he asked. "She's busy…" Soma replied, "she won't know."


	35. Busted!

'Hmmmm… soo good,' Katara thought, while walking along the Konoha streets with Neji while eating sushi. Neji looked at her and asked, "so… how are things with…" "AHHHH!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Neji and running down the streets, "someone hide me!" He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and slammed right into Katara.

Both Katara and Naruto went flying back into a garbage can. "What the hell was that?" Neji asked. Katara stood up, brushing herself off, "well… there goes my lunch…" she said a little annoyed. "I'm so sorry Katara… I didn't mean… hey… wait a minute, why are you and Neji…" Naruto began to ask, looking from Katara to Neji. "You're not… are you?" he asked. "Are we what?" Neji asked, also annoyed.

"Are you two… together?" Naruto asked. Katara went beet red, "what?" she asked, a little embarrassed. "Uh…" Neji said, "oh look at the time… uh we better get going Katara… if we want to get some training in." 'Thank God,' Katara thought. "Right… we don't have that much time left," Katara said, playing along, "bye Naruto!" "Hey wait…!" Naruto called after them. "BYE!" Katara called back, breaking into a run. 'What the hell...oh well...wait since when did those two train? They're up to something… ooo Ramen!' Naruto thought, running to the stand.

"That was some quick thinking," Katara said, as she and Neji slowed down again, "if only Soma could think like that, then we'd be an unbeatable team." Neji snorted slightly, "I didn't know she could think." "Neji that's not nice! She may not act smart but she is… when she wants to be," Katara said. "I was joking," Neji said. "That was weird," Katara said.

"What was weird, I insulted your sister?" Neji asked. "No… I complimented her," Katara laughed. "Wanna see something?" Neji asked with a sly smile. "Sure," Katara said, with a shrug. "Come on," Neji said, leading her towards the exit of Konoha. "Where is it anyway?" Katara asked. "Not much further," Neji said, reaching the field outside of Konoha. They entered the forest, climbing up a small slope… and then, Neji stopped.

"Look... way out there," he said, pointing towards a rock cluster. "All I see… is a bunch of rocks," Katara said, squinting. "Tilt your head a bit… take 5 steps back… turn 90 degrees, kneel and squint your eyes," Neji told her. "O-kay…" Katara said, doing what he said. Neji smirked, "now whistle…" "What the hell! I'm not whistling!" Katara exclaimed. "It's a joke," Neji said, "stand where you were before and just tilt your head a bit… now what do you see?" he asked. "I see… ahaha! I see a face!" Katara laughed. "Who's face?" Neji asked. Katara broke down laughing, not being able to answer.

"Well?" Neji asked. "Ahahaha! It's Jiraiya!" Katara gasped, laughing so hard that she fell to the ground. Neji smiled, "yup." "How'd you find this?" Katara asked. Neji shrugged, "I was just training one day… and I stopped to take a break… and I noticed it." "That's hilarious!" she laughed, "he's a creep… Naruto told me he's a huge pervert." "Well, I wouldn't know, I've never met the man," Neji said, sitting down next to her.

"It's starting to get late…" Neji said. "Yeah," Katara said, only half listening. "We should head back," Neji said, realizing that she didn't fully get the point. "I guess," Katara sighed, standing up, "this was fun." Neji smiled, "yeah it was." The two slowly began to walk down the slope towards Konoha.

"Hey… isn't that Soma?" Neji said, pointing towards a tree. Katara followed his finger, "huh… so it… WAIT A MINUTE! SOMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A TREE?" Katara yelled, storming over.

Soma jumped at Katara's voice and nearly fell out of the tree. 'Uh-oh… busted…' she thought, looking towards her purple-haired friend. "Katara! What a pleasant surprise!" Soma said, in her usual cheerful manner. "What are you doing in a tree?" Katara asked, still fuming. "Talking," Soma replied.

Katara sighed, 'fine… if he kills her, not my problem,' she thought, walking away. "What was that about?" Neji asked. "It's her life, not mine," Katara said."Geez… what the hell was that about?" Soma asked. Gaara just shrugged, he didn't get these people at all.


	36. End of Date

Katara and Neji walked down the abandoned streets of Konoha. "You know, you didn't have to do this," Katara said, "I mean, you didn't have to walk me home." Neji shrugged, "I had nothing better to do." "HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled, running over to them, "how was training?" he asked.

Katara's eyes widened, "oh yeah," she said with a slight laugh. 'We were suppose to be "training"… weren't we,' she thought. "It was alright," Neji said with a shrug. "Next time, let me come too… I was just too hungry for Ramen today," Naruto said. "Will do, Naruto," Katara said, "see ya." "Bye!" Naruto said, walking off.

Once Naruto was out of earshot, Katara proceeded with a question. "So… you're telling me that if you had something else to do, you would've left me and gone to do it… or that by "you had nothing better to do" you mean, you wanted to?" Katara asked. "Well… I…" Neji began to answer. At the same time he shifted his feet uneasily, "oh look… it's your street…" he said, walking a little ahead. 'Knew it,' Katara thought with a smile.

"Well, this is my house… so I guess goodbye," Katara said. "Yeah… see ya around," Neji said, beginning to turn away. "Oh and Neji!" Katara stopped him. "Yeah?" he asked. "A…" Soma walked past Neji, grabbed Katara and dragged her inside. "Be careful Neji, if you heed her every order you might survive!" she said, with a laugh.

"You know you're really annoying," Katara complained. "Bite me," Soma retorted. "You know I can do worse," Katara reminded her. "True…" Soma said. "See you guys later," Neji said, walking away awkwardly.

"AWW!" Soma said. "Aww what?" Katara asked. "Neji and Katara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Soma mocked. "Excuse me? Who was in a tree?" Katara asked. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Neji with a baby carriage," Soma continued. "Give it a rest…" Katara grumbled. "Awww soo cute… a Neji and Katara jr. in a buggy…" Soma laughed. Katara stormed up to her room. "It was a joke!" Soma called after her.

"It was nothing!" Katara called back down. "Sure looked like something," Soma muttered. "What?" Katara asked. "Nothing!" Soma called back.


	37. New mission

"How could a girl get lost in this small of town?" Troah asked, his hair, now grown into a kind of shag. Soma shrugged, "who knows…" her hair was shorter. "We should wait for Neji and his team," Katara said, her hair now a half ponytail. Why? Because, as a joke, Soma cut it.

"Oh yes… let's wait for my beloved Neji," Soma mocked, doing a fake imitation of Katara's voice. Troah laughed, "that is pretty funny…" "Look who's talking, miss. I'm-in-love-with-someone-who-doesn't-even-know-I-exist!" Katara snapped back. "He does too!" Soma growled. Katara and Neji had now, officially, been dating for a year and a half.

"Hi Soma," Neji said, standing right behind her. "Oh shit," Soma laughed, "I mean… Hi Neji." "Don't be jealous Soma, I'm sure he'll notice you… one day," Katara said. "He does know I exist! I was talking to him before!" Soma exclaimed. "Yeah… about two years ago," Katara reminded her. "Stupid Neji and stupid Katara," Soma mumbled. "Excuse me?" Katara asked. "nothing…" Soma said innocently. "I heard that fool," Katara said. "Don't call me a fool!" Soma snapped, trying to punch Katara.

Katara dodged it easily, making Soma trip off the bridge. "I'll save you!" Rock Lee exclaimed, blushing slightly. He caught Soma before she hit the water. Troah glared darkly at Rock Lee, clenching his fist. "Hey… I think I found something," Soma said, completely oblivious of the two boys.

"What?" Katara asked. Soma held up a head band, "it's not from Coffee Bean… maybe kidnappers?" she suggested. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, we don't even have a lead towards Kira being kidnapped," Katara said. "Besides… what kind of ninja would allow themselves to be kidnapped?" Troah asked. "Not very good ones," Soma said, twirling the head band around her finger. "Oh like you?" Katara asked, with slight annoyance. Soma gave her an angry look, but Katara ignored it.

"That's not very nice Katara… you're being really mean! I'm not stupid! So don't pretend as if it were nothing!" Soma snapped. Katara fake yawned, still ignoring her. "Don't you have anything to say?" Soma asked. Katara gave her an angry glare. "Uh… never mind… I know you're sorry for what you said," Soma said, immediately backing down.

"We should search for more clues…" Tenten said. "More? We don't know that the headband is a clue," Neji pointed out, "we should talk to Duo and Moji… they might be able to tell us something about Kira's disappearance." "I agree," Katara said. "Let's try the coffee shop… it seems like a likely place to find them," Tenten said. "Just what I was going to say," Soma said, trying to regain some dignity. "No you weren't," Katara said. "Your right I wasn't," Soma said, smiling goofily.


	38. Coffee Bean

Troah stared wide-eyed at the Village Hidden in the Coffee Bean, "some village…" he muttered. "More like a Hamlet…" Soma mumbled, as they began to walk through it. "This place is eerie," Tenten muttered. "Geez what a dump," Katara whispered. "Looks like there aren't too many houses…" Rock Lee said, looking around. "At least it makes it easier to find them…" Neji said.

"Maybe this person knows something about it," Katara said, entering the coffee shop. "Hi, how may I help you?" the coffee shop girl asked. "Hi, we were wondering if…" Katara began. "Cawazoesisi…" Soma muttered reading her nametag, "AHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"SOMA! That's not nice… apologize!" Katara demanded. "But Katara… her name is funny… I mean listen to it," Soma laughed. "Soma!" she said, angrily. Rock Lee, Tenten, and Troah, looked at her in surprise, not use to Katara acting like this. "Soma… you should apologize… regardless if her name is funny or not," Neji said, not as angrily as Katara, but still firmly. Soma sighed, "fine… I'm sorry I laughed at your name…"

"Well, we were wondering if you would be so kind as to provide information on the whereabouts of Kira," Neji asked. "Will I be providing information to **her **as well?" Cawazoesisi asked, looking at Soma. "Of course, she's one of our team," Troah said, laughing at the question. "Then, I will not be able to provide any information," Cawazoesisi said, narrowing her eyes.

"What if we got her to leave the shop?" Katara suggested. "What?" Soma exclaimed. "Just bear with me," Katara muttered to Soma before addressing Cawazoesisi again, "will that be enough." "No," Cawazoesisi responded. "What will?" Katara asked. Cawazoesisi whispered something to her. "I'll see what I can do," was all Katara said.

"What did she say?" Tenten asked as they stood outside the shop. "Soma… for us to get the information… you're going to have to leave the town," Katara said. "WHAT? I'm not leaving the town!" Soma yelled. "Soma… it's like two steps until you're outside it!" Katara yelled back.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving!" Soma yelled again. "SOMA!" Katara snarled. "FINE!" Soma snapped, walking away. "Well that was easy," Neji remarked. "She's all bark, no bite… she really didn't care that she had to leave… she was just being stupid and making a huge deal out of it," Katara sighed. "So… shall we get the information?" Rock Lee asked. "Might as well," Neji said, walking back inside.

"Hey stupid we're leaving," Katara said, nudging Soma. "Go away, I'm sleeping," Soma grumbled. "Get up before I kick you," Katara growled. "No…" Soma mumbled. "Soma… we have what we came for… so now we have to go," Katara said, beginning to lose her patience. "What was the info?" Soma asked. "Well that was another condition upon us getting it… I can't tell you," Katara said. "WHAT THE HELL!" Soma exclaimed.

"Actually Soma… Katara's just…" Troah stopped there as Katara shoved a rock in his mouth to stop him from continuing. "KATARA! WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY!" Soma yelled. "Nothing," Katara said, innocently. "Katara just tell her… she's beginning to give me a headache," Neji said. "Fine…" Katara sighed, "Cawazoesisi said that Kira and her family are extremely wealthy… a good reason for kidnapping her huh? She also saw them take her to a nearby warehouse… we'll deal with that tomorrow of course. Neji thinks it might be a good idea for us to get some rest first."

"There's a bath house in town as well," Troah said, finally taking the rock out of his mouth. Soma suddenly had a sly smile on her face, 'a bath house eh?' she thought.


	39. Revenge

"So… how long do you think we'll be here for?" Tenten asked. "Not long, the kidnappers didn't do a very god job of keeping the kidnapping secret did they? They're probably new at this whole thing," Katara sighed. "I guess… they're probably very unintelligent too," Tenten giggled. "Ahaha and over weight," Katara added. "And ugly," Tenten said. Katara and Tenten laughed, picturing the men they had just created.

"Who are you talking about?" Soma asked, joining them. "Gaara," Katara said. "HEY!" Soma snapped. "She's just joking… we were talking about the kidnappers," Tenten said, not wanting a fight to break out. Soma huffed, "whatever… it's… it's not like… I'm ever going… to see him again… anyways," she said, sadly.

Katara felt a twinge of guilt as she watched the sorrow wash over Soma's face. "Soma… you don't know that… I'm… pretty sure you'll at least see him again," Katara said, trying to be comforting. "Psh… yeah right, he probably thinks I'm a freak," she said.

Katara was about to say something else when Troah's frantic yell interrupted her. "BANDITS! KATARA! SOMA! TENTEN! THE KIDNAPPERS ARE BACK!" Katara jumped up, running as quickly as she could out of the water. Not having time to put anything else on, she tied a towel around her body and a kunai at hand. Tenten also jumped up and was about to join Katara, but Soma signalled her to sit down again. As if saying that she new there were no bandits.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rock Lee asked, giving Troah an odd look as they sat in the baths. "Getting back at Katara for stuffing a rock in my mouth," Troah said. "Uh-huh… and this would have nothing to do with her teasing Soma at all," Neji said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Why are you even involved?" Neji asked. "Well… uh…" Troah said, blushing. "Geez… you're not even dating and she's got you whipped," Rock Lee commented. "Shut up," Troah growled.

Neji rose up from the water. "Where are you going?" Troah asked. "I'm going to save my girlfriend from ultimate humiliation, what do you think?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Troah sighed, "whatever," he remarked. Neji quickly got dressed and walked out.

'Oh my God Soma… I'm going to kill you…' Katara thought as she stood in front of a crowd of people with nothing but a towel on.

Soma and Tenten walked out of the girl's baths, fully dressed, just as the guys walked out of their baths. 'Shit too late,' Neji thought, beginning to walk towards Katara. "Man… I never noticed before…but Katara's hot!" Rock Lee exclaimed. Neji turned back to him, "excuse me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "What? I'm just saying…" that was as far as he got before Neji punched him.

"Yeah… every girl is probably hot when she's half naked. But of course, I have dear Troah to thank for that, now don't I?" Katara said, giving him the same icy glare that Soma was so use to. "Hey, wasn't my fault! It was Soma's idea!" Troah said, holding his hands up in his own defence, "don't hurt me." "I should've known that you'd be behind it as well," Katara said, roundning on Soma, "and after what I said to you in the baths." "I know… I actually feel… really bad now… but I didn't appreciate your teasing me," Soma said, trying to fix what she had done.

"Soma… carefully about this… what is worse, being humiliated in front of an entire village… or being teased privately?" Katara asked. "Well… uh…" Soma began. "It's not that hard!" Katara snapped. "Being humiliated…" Soma admitted. "Exactly," Katara confirmed, "see if I ever be nice about your feelings for Gaara again."

"Who likes Gaara?" Naruto's voice asked. "AHHH! Naruto what are you doing here?" Katara both screamed and asked at the same time, while darting behind Soma. "I came to get Rock Lee and Tenten, the Hokage thinks he sent to many people and would like them to come back for a different mission," Naruto said, "wow Katara, you look…" "Don't you dare," Neji growled. "Uh… never mind," Naruto said.

"Well… I'm going to bed… now… uh see ya," Soma said, darting away from the bath house. "SOMA! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Katara yelled at her retreating back.


	40. The Thunder Dragon

"I can't believe Soma did that to me… let alone thought of that?" Katara said in disbelief. "Would you do that?" Neji asked. "Well… yeah I would," Katara admitted. "She hangs around you too much," Neji noted. "Can we not talk about this right now?" Katara said. "I'm sorry," Neji said, hugging her closely. Katara gently ran her fingers through his hair. "You have… flawless hair," she commented.

"Why thank you?" Neji said, questioningly. Katara laughed slightly, "it's a compliment," she said. "I wasn't sure of that when you said it," he said. "What kind of shampoo do you use? Do you iron it?" Katara asked. "Uh… well…" Neji said, he had no idea how to answer those questions. "I have split ends," Katara sighed. "You have lovely hair," Neji said. "You're just saying that," Katara said. "No I'm not," Neji confirmed.

"Your nose is cute," Katara said. "Yours is cuter," Neji remarked. "I like your shirt," Katara said. "I like yours," Neji said. "Your turn," Katara stated. "I like your shoes," Neji said. "We're wearing the same ones?" Katara said, questioningly. "Yours seem nicer," Neji said, "I also like… your eyes." "I like yours too… and your forehead protector," Katara said.

"I like your hands," Neji said. "I like your hips," Katara said. "Yeah, 'cause I have nice… curves?" Neji responded, not even sure if he was saying the right thing. "I like your… uh… hmm…" Neji said, there was something he wanted to say… but he wasn't sure if Katara would take it as an offence or not. "Trouble?" Katara asked. "No… just thinking," Neji said. Katara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Neji started to turn a crimson red at her touch.

Katara grasped his hand, still smiling. Neji slowly lifted his hand, entwined with hers, bringing her hand towards his lips. That's when they heard, an ear piercing scream that briefly made Katara's heart stop in fear… of what might be happening to her sister.

"What happened?" Troah exclaimed, running into the hall. "How the hell would I know!" Katara yelled, frantically running to her room as Soma screamed again. The screams were of pain, and lots of it. "SOMA!" Katara screamed, scared about how she might find her sister as the screams stopped. Neji suddenly stopped, pulling Katara to a stop as well.

"Let me go!" Katara yelled. "Troah you go first," Neji said, keeping a firm hold on Katara. Troah nodded, "Katara, the key," he said. "Let me go Neji, I can go in on my own! She's my sister!" Katara yelled, struggling. "That's why you shouldn't be the first in," Neji said, "give Troah the key." Katara reluctantly gave the key to Troah, knowing that Neji was right.

Troah slowly opened the door with the key and walked in, looking around. His face went pale as he spotted Soma, on the bed, twitching. There were fresh burns all over her body. Her breathing was laboured, her eyes half closed. "She's… alive…" Troah said, not daring to mention her state.

"You probably shouldn't go in… I don't like how Troah said that," Neji said. Katara ignored him and walked calmly in. She was a lot calmer now, no longer freaking out. She didn't even seem bothered by Soma's twitching. "What should we do?" Troah asked.

"Damp cloths for the burns… the twitching… will stop, I think," Katara said, approaching her. "You think? This has never happened before?" Troah asked. "She's had nightmares… but nothing like this," Katara said. Katara held Soma's head tightly in between her hands. "What are you doing?" Troah asked. "Stopping her from moving," she replied simply.

Soma's twitching stopped momentarily after the cloths were placed over her burns. It was replaced by heavy coughing, Katara allowed her to roll overlong enough for her to throw up into a bucket Troah had fetched. "She'll be okay now… right?" Troah asked, stroking her hair. "I don't know… you guys should go to bed… I'll look after her," Katara said, standing up and leading them to the door.

"You handled that pretty calmly compared to earlier," Neji remarked. "Earlier I thought Soma was dying horribly… that's what it sounded like anyway… she seems fine now," Katara said, still just as calm. "That was still pretty serious… are you okay?" he asked. Katara looked at him, forcing a smile, "I'm fine." "You're sure?" Neji asked. "Yes! Good night Neji," Katara said.

"K-Katara?" Soma said, weakly. "I've never seen you do that before," Katara said, grabbing Soma's arm. Soma winced in pain from the burns. "It's a long story," she said, slowly. "I deserve explanation after you nearly gave me a heart attack," Katara said. "This… started shortly after we were put on our team with Anko-sensei… do you remember… that mission we took in the Village Hidden in the Grass… where there was this sacred tomb that no one is to enter," Soma asked. "Yeah I… Soma you didn't," Katara said.

"I couldn't help myself, I sacred forbidden tomb… it was calling my name," Soma said. Katara sighed and shook her head, part of her not surprised in the least. "Well… it was there that I met… the Thunder Dragon… and it took hold of me… strengthening the Thunder/Lightning jutsu's that I already had and giving me new ones… a.k.a The Lightning Spear and the Summoning Thunder Dragon.

"The Dragon itself… is something like that of a nightmare. A jet black body with eyes that…" Soma shuddered, "it's a scary thought. It's dangerous… very dangerous… It can easily destroy a village or something like it… on top of that… I have no control over it. It hurts me… and tortures me… and wants me to use it… but I don't… and that's why it's killing me."

"It's that powerful! WOW! Aside from that… what is the absolute extent of it's powers? I mean really… if it can do that easily… how powerful is it really?" Katara asked, looking very interested. "I'd rather not think about it Katara…" Soma said. "Wait… is this the secret you were going to tell the person you marry?" Katara asked. Soma nodded, "I thought it would be only fair that they knew that I was slowly dying," she said.

"Soma… I'm sorry… why don't we just go to bed," Katara said. "Good idea… night," Soma said, going beneath her covers again. "Night," Katara said, lying down on her bed.

Katara waited until she was sure Soma was asleep before she crept out of the room. 'He'll want to know about this,' she thought. She knew he was here, she could sense his charka. She walked semi-quickly down the halls.

Troah watched her, 'where is she going this late at night?' he thought, 'something… isn't right… with that girl.'

"I was wondering when you would come," a dark voice came as Katara left Coffee Bean. The man who had spoken and raven black hair and red eyes. They were the only things that were distinguishable in the dark. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," Katara said, "but I have some interesting information.

"About?" the man asked. "The Thunder Dragon…" Katara said, smiling. A small smirk came to the man's face, "what about it?" "My… 'sister' has it… and it's twice as powerful as we all thought," Katara said, "according to her, it can destroy a town easily." "Interesting… so how do we get it, I highly doubt she'd come to us and give it up willingly," the man said. "Leave that… to me," Katara said.


	41. A Promise to Pranking

"C'mon guys the sooner we get this over with… the sooner we can go home," Katara said. Troah laughed, "so… no hard feelings about yesterday right?" he asked. "'Course! Soma put you up to it so she's getting the punishment," Katara said. "Even after… what happened to her last night?" Troah asked. "She doesn't get off that easy," Katara said.

"You are so mean to her," Troah laughed, pushing her slightly. "That… is my job," Katara said, smiling at him.

"Okay… so according to this map we have to go… straight through that building… which shouldn't be there…" Soma said, reading the map Katara had given her. She stopped, looking from the map, at the building, then at the map again. "Can we hurry it up," Neji said. "What's taking so long?" Katara and Troah asked. "AHHH! I'm so confused!" Soma exclaimed.

Neji sighed and took the map from her, "you had it upside down," he said. "Way to go genius," Katara said, sarcastically.

In a manner of seconds they found the warehouse where Kira was supposedly being held. Troah opened the door, which they had expected to be locked, but wasn't, and they entered.

"What the hell?" Katara asked. The kidnappers, upon spotting them screamed and hid behind some crates. All of them were over weight, had bad acne, and were above all, ugly. "Well now… that was… interesting?" Soma said, searching for the right words. Kira was tied up in a corner, with no one guarding her.

"These guys really are new at this," Katara sighed. "What?" Neji asked. "Tenten and I were thinking about how these guys must be considering they left a clear trail about where they are, and we thought they might be new at the kidnapping thing."

"Might as well chase them out of here," Neji said. Katara and Troah nodded. "Soma… you can untie Kira," Katara said. "Fine," Soma sighed, walking over to her. "Let's do this," Troah said, getting ready to charge at the crate the kidnappers were hiding behind.

As they charged the men screamed again and took off, pleading that they don't hurt them. "WIMPS!" Troah yelled after them, stopping at the door to the warehouse. Neji and Katara stopped as well. "Let them go," Katara said, "let's just get Kira home."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me," Kira said, bowing respectfully. "You're welcome! See you again sometime!" Soma said, waving happily. 'What a waste of time… we didn't even get to fight,' Katara thought, sighing. "So… really no hard feelings about the bath incident?" Troah asked, making sure.

Katara and Neji growled, both punching him on the back of his head. "STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" Katara yelled. Soma was giggling, it was probably the best prank she had ever pulled to get back at Katara for teasing her. "Also… you are in so much trouble when we get home Soma… I am going to make your life a living hell for the next year!" Katara said. "How did I not see this coming," Soma sighed.

"I never knew that Coffee Bean was so close to Konoha," Troah said as the approached their familiar hometown. "Hey guys!" Naruto yelled, running over and waving. "Hi Naruto!" Soma and Troah yelled back. "Hey Katara, how about them towels?" Naruto asked. Both Neji and Katara shot him a death glare.

"You know… I've seen something like that before… but I never thought I'd see you like that… well because it's… you," Naruto continued. "Naruto… if you want to live… you'll stop talking now," Soma warned. "But I have to admit you looked really, and I mean really, ho…" Katara punched Naruto hard across the head to stop him from talking.

"Hey guys," Tenten said, "how was the rescuing going?" "Dude… the kidnappers looked exactly like how we imagined them," Katara said. "Eerie," Tenten said. "I know!" Katara said. "Hi," Rock Lee said, blushing as he looked at Katara. "Dude, take a picture why don't you?" Katara snapped, knowing it was because of the towel incident.

"Sorry," Rock Lee apologized, looking away blushing. "Yeah you better be," Katara growled. "What's the matter with you?" Neji asked. "Nothing! Why do you think there's something wrong? There's nothing wrong!" Katara exclaimed. "Chill Katara… he's just worried," Soma said. "You… stay out of this…" Katara said, pointing at Soma.

"Is this about the prank Troah and I pulled on you?" Soma asked. Katara shot her a glare that sent shivers down her spine. "I take that as a yes," Troah said, also getting shivers. Katara shoved past them, without a second glance. "She must be really mad…" Soma noted. "What… how can you tell?" Troah asked. "When she gets really mad she doesn't explode and yell and stuff like that… she just shoots a glare and acts all serious and stuff," Soma explained.

"Well… we gotta get going, see you guys later!" Tenten said, turning and beginning to walk off. "Bye Soma," Rock Lee said, blushing which made Troah growl.

"So… Katara was really mad… and you have to go home to that…all because of a stupid prank…" Naruto noted. "There's no need to worry, it'll blow over in time. A sister's relationship is thicker than water, nothing can break it," Soma said, confidently. "I'm going to going as well, see you," Neji said.

"WAIT! Uh… you should stay!" Soma said. 'What the hell?' Neji thought, "why?" "Uh… just because…" Soma said, her eyes darting around. "Whatever," Neji sighed, beginning to walk away. "No wait!" Soma said, grappling onto his arm. 'WHAT THE HELL?' both Neji and Troah thought.

"Good job folks, youth is but a fountain waiting to be shared and today is a wonderful day to express it," Gai sensei said, appearing out of nowhere. 'Massive… bushy… eyebrows… ahhh!' Soma thought, turning and running. She was quickly followed by Naruto, Troah, and Neji, surprisingly.

After much running, Soma realized that they weren't being followed, and that Neji had disappeared. "What the hell! Where did he go?" she exclaimed. "Uh… Soma… do you… secretly… like Neji?" Naruto asked. Soma rolled her eyes, "yes… I adore him," she said. "Uh… what?" Neji asked, standing behind her. Soma jumped, "I wasn't serious! I was joking! I was being sarcastic! Don't sneak up on me!"

"You are a pest," Neji growled. "I'm a what? FINE! See if I talk to you again!" Soma yelled, turning and storming off. "You don't care that she said that… do you?" Troah asked, once Soma was out of earshot. Neji looked at Troah, and then walked away.

"Why is everyone in a bad mood? … never prank Katara again! Ever!" Naruto told Troah. "Wasn't planning to," Troah said, beginning to walk off, "later." "Aww everyone left me… I know! I'll get Ramen!" Naruto said, running towards the shop.


	42. Water Fun

"Hey Katara," Soma said, in her usual cheerful manner. "Guess what?" she asked. "You found a brain?" Katara asked, darkly. "Ahaha… no… we're going swimming!" Soma said, excitedly. Katara gave Soma a slight glare, but then sighed and went with her.

"HI GUYS!" Soma yelled, waving at Troah, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba. Katara sighed and waved weakly. Soma jumped in, stretching as she rose to the surface. "This feels nice! C'mon Katara!" Soma yelled. Katara sighed again, and began to enter slowly… until Naruto jumped in, splashing everyone around him, including Katara.

"What the hell! I knew this was a mistake!" Katara yelled, getting out of the water. "Aww… come on Katara!" Soma pleaded. "Hell no!" Katara yelled.

Naruto dived beneath the water, heading towards Katara. He veered off, breaking the surface in the opposite direction she was facing. A devilish grin on his face. Soma came up beside him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

Naruto ignored her and charged at Katara, getting ready to pull her into the water. Face met with foot as Katara sent him flying with a powerful kick, "I dare you to try that again!" she yelled. "Katara why are you soo stubborn… just get in the water," Soma sighed.

"Why do you care if I'm swimming or not… you're surrounded by guys!" Katara exclaimed. Soma blinked at her, as if forgetting about how she use to act four years ago.

Soma blinked twice, looking around. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!" she exclaimed. 'How'd Katara notice before I did? Oh well…' Soma thought. 'Annoying runt…' Katara thought as Soma swam towards the others.

"Hey Katara! Why aren't you joining them?" Troah asked, swimming up to her. "Not you too Troah," Katara growled. "Aha… still in a bad mood huh? Well… if you wanna be left alone… then I'll leave you alone," he said, swimming off.

"I'm not in a bad mood, if I was in a bad mood I'd know about it… I admit it's not the best day… I came to swim… I'm not in a bad mood," Katara muttered, talking to herself.

"Hey guys! Let's play Water Polo!" Naruto yelled. "Thanks… but no thanks… I'll cheer for you though!" Soma said. Katara sighed, swimming towards them, "I'm in!" she said, smiling. "Nice to see you smile," Kiba joked.

Katara took the ball from Naruto and smoked Kiba in the face with it. "You had to ruin her mood… again," Troah sighed.

"I get to choose teams!" Soma exclaimed. "What? why?" Katara asked. "Because I want to be more involved… without playing," Soma explained. "Idiot…" Kiba muttered. "Yes she is…" Katara muttered as well, shaking her head. "Don't call Soma an idiot!" Troah yelled at Kiba, immediately jumping to Soma's defense. "Hmmm… I have decided!" Soma said, suddenly.

"Why in bloody hell did she put me on your team?" Katara growled at Kiba. "Who knows the way your sister's crazy mind works," Kiba sighed. "Why did I do this again?" Katara sighed.

Katara was first to serve, sending the ball for an easy point. "Boo ya!" Katara said.

"She's good…" Naruto muttered, giving the ball to Troah, so he could serve. The ball flew back and forth, each team gaining points every so often, yet Katara and Kiba always seemed to be one point ahead.

'Hmm, I think… I have an idea…' Naruto thought. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said, creating three clones of himself.

"What the hell Naruto! That's cheating!" Katara yelled.

"Geez, I don't think I've talked to you since the academy!" Soma exclaimed, "that was like… four years ago!" "I-it has... b-been q-quite a w-while…" Hinata agreed. "So… how are the missions going?" Soma asked. "T-they're o-okay… I g-guess," Hinata said.

"That's good… you still like Naruto?" Soma asked, with a raised eyebrow. Hinata turned a deep red, "h-how d-did y-you know?" she asked. "I have my ways…" Soma said, smiling cheekily.

"If you're going to keep cheating like that I'm not playing anymore!" Katara yelled, wading over to Soma and Hinata. "Hey sis… man I hate cheaters huh?" Soma asked. "Shut up…" Katara growled. 'Great… Naruto got her mad again…' Soma thought, sighing.

"H-hey Katara… u-um… h-how are t-things?" Hinata asked. "They're fine Hinata," Katara said, a lot calmer than how she addressed Soma. "Y-you s-seem a l-little a-agitated," Hinata said. "Yeah… that's because this idiot," Katara said, pointing to Soma, "humiliated me in front of an entire village!" "I said I was sorry!" Soma exclaimed.

"So… how are things at home?" Katara asked, changing the subject. " I-it's" Hinata began. "Everything's fine," Neji said, interrupting Hinata and standing behind them on the bank. "Hi Neji!" Soma said, waving. "Hi…" Katara said, a little awkwardly. "Do I detect some tension in the lovers' lives… some… awkwardness in the exchanging of words?" Soma asked, making the scene even more awkward.

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?" Neji asked, giving Soma an odd look. "Did I say that?" Soma asked, thinking hard. " Pest…" Neji sighed. "HEY! I'm not talking to you anymore!... AND I remember why I was not talking to you in the first place!" Soma yelled. "Idiot," Katara muttered, "what is this all about anyways?"

"Katara you suck! Just because I cloned myself, doesn't mean you have to be such a poor sport," Naruto said, joining them. "Anyways," he continued, "Soma got mad at Neji 'cause he called her a pest. And he called her a pest cause she said she had a crush on him...it was really pretty funny." "You have a crush on my boyfriend?" Katara asked, "what about your freaky obsession with Gaara?"

"I don't have a crush on him! I mean I don't have a crush on Neji! I was being sarcastic!" Soma exclaimed. "Good," Neji said. "You quiet… I'm not talking to you anymore… remember?" Soma asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't tell him to be quiet, he can do what he wants… and you're not a doing a very good job of shunning him," Katara remarked.

"U-um… Neji… w-why are y-you here?" Hinata asked. "Oh right… let's cut this crap, Hinata your dad wants you back at the house for an emergency," Neji said, remembering why he came in the first place.

"It's not like him to forget stuff," Kiba remarked. "He probably has a lot on his mind," Troah muttered.

"I'll see you later… okay?" Neji told Katara as Hinata jumped out of the water. Katara just nodded, watching him and Hinata walk off. "What… no goodbye kiss?" Soma asked, cheekily. "Shut up… is that all you want to do when you're in a relationship?" Katara asked. "Well… no… but it would be nice…" Soma muttered.

"Yeah… kissing is the best part," Troah agreed. "See… have you ever kissed Neji?" Soma asked, mockingly. "What's it to you?" Katara snapped. "Well if you did… I know you would tell me right away, are you hiding that you haven't kissed yet, after three years?" Soma asked. "That's not true!" Katara yelled. Soma started to laugh, getting the response that she had been looking for.

Katara hit Soma on the back of her head, "idiot," she growled and got out of the water. "Where are you going?" Soma asked, rubbing the spot Katara had hit. "Home!" Katara snapped.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me… Soma… you like Gaara… a lot right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah… so...?" Soma asked. "Then I guess… its only fair that you know," Naruto said. "Know what?" Soma asked. "Well… he had a run in with the Akatsuki…" Naruto said slowly.

Katara stopped walking upon hearing the name; she slowly looked back at them, trying to hide her interest.

"The… Akatsuki?" Soma echoed, unable to hide the fear in her voice. "What happened? Was he okay? Is he okay? When?" Soma asked, her face pale, desperation in her voice. 'I really have to stop acting like this…' she thought. "Well… there's real good news that comes with what happened… he no longer has Shukaku… he's alive… and he's nicer…" Naruto said, avoiding most of the questions and hoping Soma would be happy with just that.

"Why are you so concerned?" Katara asked, looking oddly at Soma. "I thought you were going home," Soma said, ignoring the question. "Can it! And answer the bloody question!" Katara snapped. "Well… I… I just…" Soma stammered, blushing a deep crimson.

"Uh… Naruto… you n-never told me… when this happened!" Soma exclaimed, still blushing. "Oh… last year… I think… hmm…we're 16 now… so yeah last year," Naruto said. "You have poor memory…" Soma sighed, glad that Katara wasn't pressuring her to answer her question. "Whatever… I'm going home…" Katara said, walking off.

"So… Superstar…" Troah said, smiling. "What have I told you about calling me that?" Soma asked. "I don't remember… do remind me," Troah joked. "Troah…" Soma said, seriously. "We haven't had a concert in a while… or a practice… is something up?" he asked her. "We've been busy… you know that… if you want to practice soo badly… how about… tomorrow afternoon?" Soma asked. "Alright… I'll pass the news on to Choji," Troah said.

"So… Soma… I heard… what Katara asked you… and well… what is… **he**... to you?" Troah asked, forcing the word 'he' out. "Hmmm… Gaara? Well… he's… I dunno… he's… something special…" Soma said, in a daze. "I don't know how else to describe it… I just… when I'm near him… I feel safe… I felt… as if he were so familiar to me… it felt wonderful…" she continued. Troah eyes widened as he realized how Soma was talking. There was no denying the daydream tone of her voice.

"You… y-you… l-love him?" Troah asked, forcing the question out. His heart hurt at the thought of her loving… a demon. "I wouldn't say… love… he doesn't know I exist… how could I call it love if… only I feel this way?" Soma laughed. 'Even though you won't admit it… you do… you love him…' Troah thought, beginning to panic.

"Have you noticed anything… odd about Katara?" Troah asked, desperately changing the subject. "Hmm… aside from the fact that she's angrier than usual… no," Soma admitted. "Really?" Troah asked. "Why do you ask?" Soma asked. "Well… on the night that you had that… little attack… I saw her sneak out of the hotel room… I don't know where she went… but I had a bad feeling," Troah said, "I was just wondering if you noticed anything."

Soma smiled, "well I haven't… she's still the same old Katara."

"WOOOOooo!" Rock Lee yelled, "I can't wait for the next mission!" "Idiot…" Neji muttered. "Our last mission was pretty easy… but from the sound of it… yours was too, Neji," Tenten said. "It was probably one of the easiest missions of my life," he agreed.

"So what was your mission in the first place? Why were you called out in the middle of the other mission?" Neji asked. " Oh it wasn't that big, we just needed to escort some kid to the village hidden in the waterfall, and there were also too many people on the mission that was assigned to us originally so as you know Naruto came to take us out" Tenten explained.

"These past few missions we've all had have been real easy and a waste of my time" Neji was commenting on. "oh no Neji, do not say that…it is an honor to help others" Rock Lee said, attempting to correct Neji's remark. Neji just looked at him and said "whatever".

"OH NO! I am sorry I have disappointed you Neji…to make up for it I shall run 100 times around Konoha in 10 minutes!" Lee said with fire in his eyes "um…I really don't think that's necessary lee" Tenten was trying to say as he ran away and began his laps.

'hey...isn't that Katara... her and Neji seem to have a bit of a drift between them since they came back from Coffee Bean... I know... I'll give them some alone time... but how...' Tenten thought. She was walking past them. It was behind Neji so he didn't notice.

Tenten sighed, and suddenly began to panic, she was trying to say words but they didn't seem to come out properly. Neji noticed she was acting awkwardly and looked at her confused. " oh wow would you look at the time! We've been talking here for hours!" Tenten said. Neji replied " it's only been 7 minutes" "oh well ! I just realized I have to go iron my laundry! Sorry bye Neji!" Tenten turned around and ran away.

Neji just stared as she disappeared and thought "WTF? What morons" He decided he would also go home. When Neji turned around he saw Katara sitting on the bench a few metres away. She was looking up at the sky; he thought she was probably still in a bad mood so he turned around and began to walk away. " I don't carry a plague you know…" Katara said as he began to move.

Neji looked at Katara, contemplating on whether or not she was mad at him. It was hard to tell. He didn't want her to be... but it didn't help that he didn't know. He slowly approached her, his mind troubled. "Something wrong?" Katara asked, noticing the look immediately. It paid to have an easily troubled sister sometimes.

"What?..." Neji asked in surprise, she was quick. "You know you're…" he began, however before he could finish Katara cut him off and said "sorry" "… what for?" he finished. Katara began to turn red, and was panicking "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT IM SORRY FOR!" she yelled at him without thinking.

She looked at him with surprise and he returned the expression but with less shock. She began to stutter and said "l…l…look I'm not good at this whole apologizing crap. Especially when I actually mean it…s…so" she turned her head away. He was still looking at her however the look on his face change to an appearance with sincerity.

He just smiled at her and said "I understand, it's alright. I'm not an expert myself". Katara seemed to calm down a little more and looked grateful that he was so considerate. "But you know…." He continued " try not to yell at the person when your apologizing" "HEY!" Katara responded with in her defense " well, I'm just commenting on the fact that if you yell at them, you're going to have to apologize all over again for that" Neji said with some sarcasm in his voice.

" I…you!" Katara said as she was turning about to hit him. " But don't get me wrong…" Neji began to say " I thought it was funny…and cute at the same time" "eh? Neji what the hell is wrong with you?" she said as he pulled her into a hug. Katara was just standing there surprised as she returned the gesture of the hug.

Neji lifted Katara's chin so that she was looking into his eyes. 'Since when... was she...' Neji thought, coming to the realization that he was taller than her, a lot taller. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, his forehead resting against hers. Katara had almost a look of surprise... she didn't think he had ever said that to her before 'well this is new' she thought. Neji leaned towards her; Katara gave in. Their eyes closing as their lips got closer and closer. They kissed.

All of a sudden a thumping noise hit the ground beside the two of them. "what the hell?" Neji said with curiosity. Katara let go of Neji and turned around to see a small bird lying on the sidewalk. "OH MY GOD IT'S A BIRD!" she yelled; it was so loud that an echo was heard through the sky. "what should we do!" she said as she turned to Neji. He was looking down at the bird, not sure what to make of the situation

'why the heck does this happen to me, this is annoying' he thought. He sighed as he noticed Katara picking it up and holding it towards him "hey, fool heal it" she said. "You honestly think I know how to help that bird? Be rational Katara…" before Neji could finish speaking she cut him off saying "what the hell, why does this have to happen now? Clearly this bird fell on the wrong sidewalk we can not help it!" it started to shake, it was clearly dieing, and fast.

" CAW!" it screamed at the two of them "should we get a medic-nin?" Katara asked while she was trying to find the pulse " FOR A BIRD! What? What are you doing now?" Neji asked with frustration "we have to find the pulse….the bird can still make it…don't worry Skipper! We'll save you!" She yelled frantically to the little bird lying on the sidewalk

" YOU NAMED IT! MY GOD WHY AM I HERE! WH— " he saw the bird starting to flinch, and Neji felt a little guilty for standing there the whole time…he began to feel a little remorse "OH NO! SKIPPER…NOO BUDDY DON'T WALK INTO THE LIGHT…TURN AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!" Neji yelled. Both Katara and Neji were kneeling down looking at the bird when they noticed a needle in the birds wing.

"hn?" Neji said as he was taking out the needle "is Skipper still with us?" Katara asked with some anticipation. Neji took the needle out of the wing as the bird seemed to recover quite quickly and flew away (after a few tries of course)

There was a momentary pause, the two of them had just realized what happened. Two of the most respected ninja among their peers had just kneeled down on the ground to give CPR to a bird. Neji just stood up in silence, it was clear that he was frustrated and never wanted to speak of the incident again.

Katara also stood up but cursed along the way. They both were aware that they would never mention this incident to their peers. They would most likely lose all the respect they had. All of a sudden a voice came in, it was Naruto "Hey guys…oh thanks you found my needle, I was target practicing and I missed one so I went looking for it!" he said. The two of them just looked at Naruto, their eyes were so cold that Naruto was tempted to run away.

Naruto gave an awkward smile, "w-well… I guess I'll see ya guys later," he said, nervously.

Katara and Neji began to walk away, not even saying bye.

"Man… they're freaky…" Naruto muttered, walking towards the Ramen shop.


	43. Make Up?

"Well… when I woke up this morning she was gone… and when I asked my mom and dad, they said she was with Neji… so I was hoping you might know where they were," Soma said, "Kakashi-sensei… Gai-sensei."

"Ah… the youth and their passionate love… how wonderful it feels. I remember my first love…" Gai said, beginning to ramble.

"Well, Soma… if I knew where they were, which I don't, I would certainly say that they are in one of the shops… but I, of course, don't know where they are," Kakashi said.

Soma got a little suspicious, "you know where they are… don't you?" she asked.

"Hmm… not that I'm aware of… but I would still check…" Kakashi said, winking.

"YOU DO! Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, teeelll meeee! Pllleeeeaaassseee!" Soma begged.

"I'm afraid I don't…" Kakashi said, as Kiba ran up.

"Kiba! Do you know where Katara and Neji are?" Soma asked.

"Why are you always looking for her? You should just abandon her… she doesn't seem to want to hang with you… I'd be more than happy to accompany you… if company is all you want," Kiba said.

Hinata ran up to them, "Soma! D-do you…?" she began.

"Hinata! Please tell me you know where Katara and Neji are?" Soma said, pleadingly.

"W-well… n-no… I was h-hoping y-you would," Hinata admitted, bashfully.

"C'mon So… forget about your sister and her boyfriend… I'd be more than happy to… do stuff with you," Kiba said, wrapping an arm around her.

Next thing he knew, Kiba was being dragged down the street. "What the hell is your problem?" Troah snapped, glaring at Kiba.

"Oh, sorry bro… didn't see ya there," Kiba said, smiling.

"Leave… her… alone," Troah growled.

"You're just sore because she chose the psycho sand killer over you," Kiba jabbed, hitting a sore spot.

"I am not!" Troah snapped.

"Yes… you are," Kiba smiled, walking back to Soma.

Just as Kiba and Troah rejoined them, loud yelling was heard. "That's Katara! There's no mistaking it!" Soma exclaimed.

"I guess you would know best, eh Superstar?" Troah asked, pretending as if nothing happened.

"Very funny… to the yelling!" Soma said, pointing in the general direction.

* * *

" UGH! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Soma heard Katara yell. She was beginning to wonder who she was yelling at. It was probably Neji, She always thought they were cute together but they did fight quite a bit.

" I WAS JUST PROVING MY POINT!" Neji responded to Katara's complaint.

"AND WHAT KIND OF POINT WAS THAT!" she yelled. "WHY ARE YOU IN BITCH MODE!" Neji yelled

Soma heard it and said to herself "damn, someone's gonna die here…..awwwww I wanted to go see a movie."

" YOU IGNORANT, POMPOUS…STUBBORN…" Katara was saying, clearly running out of words to say.

"ANYTHING ELSE!" Neji asked.

"SON OF A BICTH!" she yelled into his face as she turned around and started to walk away. When she turned she had finally noticed Soma, Hinata, Kiba and Troah were there watching the two of them fight. As she was walking away it was clear that Katara didn't care anyone was watching them.

"Ack, where are you going?" Neji asked. "Where am I going! Clearly I'm leaving because we can barley stand each other right now!" Katara yelled.

"Um…" Soma awkwardly said. "Better not interfere" Troah cautioned her.

"So what? WE fight all the time. You don't have to leave!" Neji tried to reassure. "Excuse me?" Katara asked. Their tones were still violent, but the volume seemed to have cued down a notch.

"Well…it's what we do! Some people go out for ice cream every Sunday, others go out for walks along a lake, and some just play sports or something. WE fight. It's our 'thing'. You continuously tell me when I'm being an ignorant, pompous, stubborn son of a bitch, and I tell you when you're in bitch mode and acting like a pre-Madonna! And it's cause I'm not scared to hurt your feelings cause you know that's not how I really feel and I know that's not how you feel. Besides you have like a 3 second rebuttal with another pre- Madonna remark," he said.

"Ugh! Wh…why! GAH" Katara stressfully said as she began to walk away. Oddly enough Neji went with her.

"Where are you going?" Soma asked.

At the same time the two of them replied "TO GET LUNCH NOW BUZZ OFF!"

"I'm not sure which is more off, the two of them fighting in public and in front of their friends or….fighting then getting lunch together clearly still angry at one another…" Kiba said with question.

"Wow……" Soma sighed, her eyes then darted around. "…Let's follow them," she said, with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you wanna do that…you're signing your death warrant you know," Troah said, but he clearly was interested in what Soma was saying.

" I-I'm j-j-just going to g-go home…I-I-I'll wait until brother-er calms d-down" Hinata said, as she left.

"Well my friends it would seem it is just the three of us now," Soma said as she wrapped her arms around both of them. "Nah, it sounds interesting but I'll have to catch you later. I've been in an argument with Katara before, and it ain't pretty. I'll avoid ones I know I can. Later," Kiba said. Soon he was out of sight and only Soma and Troah remained. "I really don't think we should follow them, its not smart Soma. You should know that," Troah said. "Yeah yeah, fine. We won't," she said, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Hey Superstar… aren't we suppose to be having a practice today?" Troah asked, thinking for a minute. "GAH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! CHOJI'S PROBABLY WONDERING WHERE WE ARE!" Soma exclaimed. Troah started laughing at Soma's distress. "Chill, So… we still have a good five minutes before we have to meet up with him," he chuckled.

"But still… we have to set the studio and everything," Soma said, a lot more calmly. "Alright, alright… we'll go now," Troah said, sighing.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Choji said, walking into the studio. Soma and Troah were in the process of moving the piano over at the time. "Choji!" Soma said, happily, dropping her side of the piano to greet him. Troah grunted from the extra weight.

Suddenly, the weight got lighter. Troah looked across to see Katara lifting the other side of the piano. 'O-kay…' he thought. "Thanks," Troah said, a little nervously. "What ever…" Katara muttered. "Oh… Katara when'd you get here?" Soma asked, she too was a little nervous.

"Uh… did something happen that I don't know about?" Choji asked. "No… nothing important," Soma said. Katara dropped the piano at Soma's words. Unfortunately for Troah, it landed on his foot. "ACK! That's smarts… oww!" he howled.

"Suck it up," Katara grumbled. "OHH! Troah! Are you okay? Here," Soma said, lifting one side of the piano to help free Troah's foot. "Is it okay? Do you need a medical Nin… oh I shouldn't have dropped the piano," Soma fussed.

"Have you guys seen… Naruto?" Katara asked. Soma looked at Katara in surprise. "No… why?" she asked. "No reason…" Katara muttered.

"Why do you want to see Naruto?" Soma pestered, starting to understand what Troah said the other day. Katara was beginning to act… different. "Well, if you don't know where he is, than I have no reason to explain myself to you," Katara scoffed. "I was just asking…" Soma muttered.

"Uh…" Troah said, not really wanting to get involved. "By the way… what happened to Neji?" Soma asked. Katara shrugged, "he went to go train," she said, simply. "So… you guys are cool again… right?" Soma asked. Katara shrugged again.

'Their cool again,' Soma and Troah thought at the same time. Katara walked out of the studio, seeming to be a little annoyed. "Don't take this personally Soma… but your sister is acting really weird," Choji said. "I know…" Soma said, getting very serious.

"So… are we going to practice or just stand here?" Troah asked, grabbing his guitar, now that the piano is in place. Choji smirked and went to his drum-kit. Soma sat down at the piano, the microphone angled towards her. She smiled, "let's do this…"


	44. Journey To Suna

Troah adjusted the straps to his guitar case across his back as he walked down one of the empty streets of Konoha. The song that they were working on drifting through his mind, rather… Soma's singing voice drifting through his head. He heard voices up ahead, both familiar. 'Sounds like Katara found Naruto,' he thought, walking a little faster.

He didn't know where all this worry came from… all he knew was that he didn't trust Katara like he once had. As Troah approached the two, he heard Katara saying, "see you later," to Naruto. "Hi Katara… funny how we keep running into each other," Troah said, as, what he thought as, normally as he could.

"Hi…" Katara muttered. "I thought I'd walk you home," Troah said, "with all those freaks out there." Katara gave him a funny look, "shouldn't you be protecting Soma from all those…"freaks"?" she asked, suspiciously. Troah smiled, "I already walked her home," he lied.

Katara smiled, "sure…" she said. Troah smiled back, "so… shall we go than?" he asked, holding out his arm and turning in the direction of her and Soma's home. Katara nodded, taking his arm, out of courtesy, and began walking home.

* * *

Soma stepped outside, her journal under her arm. She looked up at the sky, watching the pinkish coloring. She loved dusk. She looked down the road and her eyes widened. Troah and Katara were walking down the street together… arms linked! Soma gasped, 'did… her and Neji actually break-up… and now her and Troah…? Or… is she cheating… she probably is! That's why she's acting so strange!' she thought, scowling at her.

"Katara how could you!" Soma yelled. Katara blinked at Soma, 'was she… over Gaara… and now… in love with Troah… what? What is she talking about?' she thought. "How could you do this to Neji?" Soma asked. '…imbecile,' Katara thought, sighing.

"See you tomorrow, Troah," Katara said, dragging Soma inside. "Yup… night Katara… night Superstar," Troah said, winking. "I'm not a Superstar!" Soma exclaimed, as Katara slammed the door.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Soma asked, once the door was closed. "Imbecile! Have you forgotten already? I thought you'd be jumping for joy all week… explains why you were strangely quiet most of the time," Katara commented. "What? Where are we going?" Soma asked again. "Suna…" Katara said, almost kicking herself afterwards. "SUNA? REALLY? YAY! I'LL GET TO SEE GAARA!" Soma exclaimed.

'I shouldn't have told her… she's not going to shut-up the entire trip now…' Katara thought, sighing again.

* * *

"Late as usual…" Troah sighed, looking at his watch. "Some one should just go get him," Soma complained, bored. 'Stupid Naruto,' Katara thought.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto yelled, finally joining them. "Where'd you go? To get your hair done or something?" Soma asked, a little annoyed. "No… to get more Ramen," Naruto said, with a smile. "It took you an hour… to get one more ramen?" Troah asked, in almost disbelief.

After a few minutes of walking, Soma dropped back beside Neji, who was at the very back of the group. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to give her an odd look. "Neji… I am soo sorry," she said, sympathetically. Neji raised an inquiring eyebrow, part of him thinking she was crazy.

"I am soo sorry that Katara use to think you were a jack ass," Soma said. "She still thinks that at times," Neji said, unfazed by the comment. "And that she wanted to punch your face in," Soma said. Neji looked at her in surprised… that was new.

"I am also sorry… to report to you… that my dear sister… Katara… your girlfriend… has been cheating on you," Soma said, wiping away a fake tear. Neji looked at her oddly again. "I know… it hurts… but we'll get through it…" Soma said, giving him a sympathetic hug.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Katara asked, standing behind them. Soma jumped. "Well I was just comforting Neji with the knowledge of knowing that you hated him for a while, and that you're cheating on him," Soma said calmly. "How can you say that with a straight face?" Katara exclaimed.

"Really? Katara cheating on Neji?" Naruto asked. "Really now?" Troah asked. "Don't play… FAKER!" Soma yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Troah. Troah gave her an odd look, "now you lost me…"

"Are you serious?" Neji asked. "Well… I was standing outside while the sun was setting, writing in my journal… completely innocent and unknowing the sight that I would see while briefly looking up. Katara and Troah were walking down the street together… no more like skipping happily. They stopped momentarily and Troah picked her up and Katara gave him flowers! I was dumbfounded! I was clearly the victim of this story… because I knew I would have to tell you… I feel so sorry for you Neji," Soma said, fake crying again.

"Really? That's what happened? Troah… Katara… for shame!" Naruto yelled. Neji shook his head slowly, 'fool…' he thought, sighing. Troah and Katara stared darkly at Soma. "THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" they both yelled.

"Katara… is this true?" Neji asked, seriously. "WHAT? NO? Who are you going to believe… your girlfriend or this nut job?" Katara asked, pointing at Soma. "HEY!" Soma exclaimed.

"I believe Soma…" Naruto said, not understand what there wasn't to believe. Troah punched him, hard, in the shoulder, "no one cares."

Neji shook his head slowly, "I just don't know anymore, Katara," he said. "You… you actually believe her… you… you know I would never… with Troah?" Katara said, in disbelief. "Is it just him… or are there more?" Neji asked. "WHAT? How could there be more? There isn't even him?" Katara yelled in dismay.

"How do I know you're not dating Naruto as well?" Neji asked, skeptically. "WHAT? I'm not dating her!" Naruto yelled. "WHAT? I'm not dating him!" Katara yelled at the same time, pointing to each other. Neji gave Katara a funny look.

"You little!" Katara yelled, immediately realizing that he was joking the whole time. "Katara! You cheated on HIM and now you're yelling at him?" Soma asked. "Yes… I am sorry Neji… but I have always loved Troah," Katara said. "Eh?" Troah said, very confused.

"I also… have a thing for Naruto as well… just the way he can eat so much Ramen, gets to me," Katara said. "What?" Naruto asked. "Katara! And you say I'm boy crazy!" Soma exclaimed

Katara just gave a look to Soma then smiled and looked at Neji; he returned the glance. Both Katara and Neji continued on to walk while Troah, Soma, and Naruto stood there dumbfounded as to what just happened. "I have no idea what just happened…" soma said confused. Thinking for a second Troah finally understood that Neji and Katara were just joking "AHAHAHAHAHA, good one guys" he said as he ran to catch up.

"So does this mean I get to go out with Katara now?" Naruto ask with some curiosity and excitement, Soma replied " I ….don't….know….." Eventually Soma and Naruto ran to catch up with their friends. "So does this mean Katara's crazier for guys than I am? I have no idea what just happened! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN?" She said anxiously "I don't get it either you guys…." Naruto added. "You two are a bunch of twits" Katara mumbled, but was clearly understood.

"Just drop it Soma, as usual you over exaggerated things with your imagination and nothing happened, it was just a joke" Troah said with a kindness in his eyes as he looked at her. "oh…ok…" she said.

* * *

They needed to get to Suna because they were a sent backup for a nearby Akatsuki disturbance. Gaara had originally requested no help, but Tsnuade insisted. Once Katara got wind of the situation she volunteered herself, Naruto and Soma. However since it was Akatsuki so Tsunade was uneasy and sent Neji and Troah along as well.

The group was traveling for a long time and along their way they ran into a group of travelers. They had a camp set up and noticed Naruto and the group walk by. "Hey you guys" A man, appearing in his mid forties with a grungy look, said to them " Do you mind helping us find our comrade?…he seems to be lost." Neji looked at them like he was examining them from head to toe, he mumbled to Katara " I don't trust them" "Neither do I" she replied.

"OH YES OF COURSE WE WILL THAT'S SO SAD!" Soma yelled "LET"S HELP THEM" Naruto said with a beam. Instantly Troah, Katara, and Neji sighed. "We can't we have to get to Suna, they can look for their comrade themselves" Katara said with an odd look in her face "Katara your face looks really scary right now…." Soma said as she crawled behind Naruto. Troah looked at her and noticed Soma was right….what was wrong with Katara he asked himself.

" Well can you at least lend us some money or food, our cart is empty" another man said. He seemed slightly older and he had a more devious look on his face. "What's your comrade's name anyways? How can we help him?" Neji questioned as he narrowed his eyes, hoping for some more information from these men.

Meanwhile Naruto had strolled off and was looking through their things, he was curious as to why they were carrying a cart around if it was empty. The men were lying, their cart was filled with jewels, money, and valuable fabric. Plus, there was plenty of food stored in the back.

Immediately Naruto heard some chaos happening outside, and the next thing he knew he was knocked in the back of the head.

* * *

"Wha?...what happened?" Naruto said as he began to wake up. He looked around, Troah, and Neji were still knocked out and lying on the ground. Katara and Soma were no where to be seen.

Soon after Naruto, Neji and Troah woke up. "what? What the hell was that?" Troah asked, " I dunno, I think it was some kind of knock out gas" Neji replied " well I wouldn't be surprised these people are clearly robbers, I found all sorts of treasures in their storage" Naruto said as the two looked over. "Where are Soma and Katara?" Troah asked as he looked around "And why am I tied up?".

However it didn't last for long the three of them untied themselves easily. " We should go find the other two" Troah said and the three of them left the tent, and began to swiftly look around. "ugh, we don't have time for this, we have to get to Suna" Neji complained.

The three of them came to a campfire; however saw what they didn't expect. The two men were tied up and unconscious on the ground. There was a voice behind them, alarmed they all turned around " About time you newbs woke up, now we can leave" Katara said, who was standing beside a laughing Soma. " If you took care of the situation why didn't you wake us up, we could have left a long time ago" Neji asked with some frustration.

"Wellllll we tried, but you guys were knocked out cold, and Katara said we needed the rest anyways….. Besides it was funny" Soma said. "Ugh…..women" Troah sighed.

The five of them grabbed their things and were preparing to leave. "What should we do about them?" Naruto asked "I say we take their things and leave them here tied up" Katara said with a devious smile. Everyone else just looked at her in shock "Katara!" Soma snapped. "It was a joke morons" Katara said "we'll just leave them here for now, they'll wake up soon anyways." "Well there's nothing more we can do, and we have to get going so let's just do that" Neji said.

Soon after, they once again, set out for Suna. "WAHOO! we beat them so easily! I can't believe it!" Katara laughed and cheered " well actually I can believe but still!" she continued to say as she threw her arms in the air " SOMA MY FRIEND THAT WAS AWESOME!" "YES DEAR SISTER!" Soma yelled back. Everyone was just looking at Katara in surprise:

'WTF? she's never like this. This girl is off the wall sometimes even if she's not energetic,' Troah thought.

'WOW! When she's in this mood I love it!' Soma thought, excitedly.

'……' Neji thought.

'Well then, this is new,' Naruto thought.

'Damn it, her hormones are too freaky for me sometimes,' Neji thought.

'I want Ramen,' Naruto thought.

'Damn, last time she was like this she made me bake cookies with her. Thank god it doesn't happen often,' Neji thought, sighing.

"This is going to be a long walk" Neji sighed. And it was….was it ever a long a walk. But only for Naruto, Troah, and Neji. Neji in particular because for the time being he thought he was surrounded by idiots, including Katara. "OH MAN THAT WAS AWESOME KATARA CHA!" Soma yelled, she was going to take advantage of Katara's surprisingly excited mood.

"OH YES IS IGGLE NABER WAS!" Katara replied, " Did she just say iggle naber in the middle of that sentence?" Troah asked, and he was scared to find out. "I think so…." Neji responded. They continued to walk slightly behind the two girls and listen to their conversation. Slowly but surely they stopped talking in English.

"Yummer, Minner, opon jocken visicha Katara" Soma said happily, "wow…Hey guys I wanna join in too! What are you talking about?" Naruto said as he ran beside them. "Nu Kichen Jonen gom gom chia" Soma said with a chuckle "guuuyyyyysssss" Naruto persisted "You're not gonna wanna do that, leave it as it is Naruto. I don't wan things getting out of control" Neji said.

"I think it's a little late for that" Troah said As Katara and Soma became to talk at the very same time with the same words. It was kinda eerie. "Gombia Hiden jign ibber iggle niaber nutta click click clock clock!" the two girls chanted. "Katara are you okay? You're never this…..um…" Troah hesitated to continue.

The two girls stopped walking and at the same time turned around with an evil look in their eyes and said "Why yes Troah my friend, Katara is simply splendid. There is nothing to worry about she is fine" both Soma and Katara said this at the same time. "woah….."Neji said staring at the two of them a little uneasily. "that was freaky…on second thought I don't wanna join in anymore" Naruto said as he backed away. Troah just stood their and stuttered "uh…o-ok….j-just making….sure….."

Katara and Soma turned around again and the group continued on. Eventually Katara and Soma calmed down so the situation wasn't as loud as earlier on. Naruto seemed disappointed that he wasn't included in the conversation. He turned to Katara and asked "so what was you were talking about anyways?" Returning to her regular self she turned and said " We were talking about how much Soma loves you" "heh" Neji quietly said in the back.

"WH-AT!" Naruto, Soma and Troah yelled. Katara smiled and seemed pleased with the result she got; it was the one she was looking for. "Don't lie Soma we all know it's true" Neji added. Troah sighed and thought to himself I'm never hanging out with Neji and Katara again. This entire walk all they've done and make lies and stir everything up.

"So both of you love me? There's only so much Naruto to go around AHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto said quite confidently. Soma began to panic and said "THAT'S NOT TRUE! SHE'S LIEING! KATARA SAY YOU'RE LYING!" "Now, now Soma it's difficult, but I'm willing to give Naruto to you" Katara said as she stopped and looked around. "eh?" Naruto said "I think we should stop here for the night" Neji suggested "I concur" Katara added.

They all stopped and started to set up for the night. "considering we were knocked out only a few hours ago and got some rest shouldn't we keep walking?" Soma asked, "naw, it's better to just do this now cause then early in the morning we can make it to Suna." Troah answered. "We need fire wood" Naruto mentioned.

"Neji you can get it" Katara said "why me?" he asked "cause the only thing you've done all day is be tied to a tent and sleep" Katara said with a tensely in her tone "DON'T WORRY NEJI I'LL GO WITH YOU" Soma cheerfully said as she skipped over to Neji. "great…." He mumbled.

"In the mean time we'll get some food" Troah said "see ya later superstar!" he snuck in before Soma and Neji left. "don't say that!" soma yelled "shut up and let's go" Neji said. Naruto was waving to the two of them and saying "try to bring back a lot so we can make a big fire for lots of ramen!"

* * *

"You know Neji you could try being a little nicer" Soma said as the two of them walked towards a nearby forest. "I could try, but I don't. And when I am nice I don't waste it on you." He responded. "Yeah, I should have known that. You use it on Katara…" Soma said looking at Neji hoping for a snappy remark.

However all he did was say nothing at all, and walked faster. All he said was " we should hurry up". "yeah, alright…" Soma said. The two of them reached the forest. It wasn't long before they grabbed some wood. The entire time was remarkably silent. Soma thought it was kind of awkward; however she was curious as to why Neji didn't respond to what she said earlier. She had at first thought he was embarrassed but now she was determined to find out the real answer, and she wanted him to say it aloud.

Soma now had a new personal mission, to hear Neji say his real feelings for Katara. They had been together for a long time, but Katara never really talked about her personal life with Neji. Soma just saw them a few times and could see that they had a good relationship (despite some of the quarrels they had). When Katara did talk about him Soma could tell she was happy, but she wanted to know if Neji felt the same.

"Hey Neji?..." Soma hesitantly asked "what?" he coldy responded. "you and Katara have been together for a while right….?" She continued "and I was just wondering…if.." "What do you want Soma?" Neji asked, sighing. "Uh…nothing…I was just wondering how you know…you" Soma was hesitant to ask, she realized it was very bold to ask him such a personal question.

"What?..." Neji asked, Soma noticed he actually seemed interested in what she wanted to say. "uh…no….never mind" Soma said, she had decided to leave it at that "we should head back now". So they did, with the fire wood. However when they got there everyone else was still getting food.

Soma just sat their silently, she really wanted to know how Neji felt. She was really concerned because her sister was one of the most important things to her in her life and she couldn't stand to see Katara get hurt. To be honest, she didn't want to see Neji or Katara get hurt. Though, Soma didn't know where this sudden concern for their relationship came from, they were clearly happy.

"Hey Soma" Neji asked as he turned to look at her. He sat down beside her; Soma was wondering what caused him to have such a strange look on his face. "yeah? What's wrong?" she asked. "I know you were trying to ask me something earlier… I was just curious as to what it was." He said as he looked down to the ground. " Oh that, I wasn't going to a—" Neji cut her off and said "yes you were, I know you were going to say something. I could tell by the look on your face. I don't really care if you ask me you know."

Soma was surprised; she had never seen such a sincere side to Neji before.

"Oh…um…I….don't" Soma realized she was in a very awkward situation, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to just ask him if he loved Katara. " Is anything wrong with Katara?" Neji turned back to Soma "I mean you're not asking me anything cause there's something wrong with her are you? I know you're her sister, and she'd probably tell you anything so if something's bothering her…" tell me anything? Soma thought, hardly --.

"Uh…Neji it's okay nothings wrong" Soma raised her hands in reassurance "it's just…" "Just what?" he asked. Uh-oh, Soma didn't want to ask Neji if he thought Katara was acting oddly. She and Troah noticed a change in Katara's attitude but Soma didn't want to say anything about it to Neji. She also didn't want to ask Neji about his feelings for Katara. Soma was in trouble.

"Soma?" Neji asked and she turned away and began to talk to herself in a panicky voice "oh no oh no…what do I do!" 'Great, she's talking to herself' Neji thought. Soma recollected herself and sat up straight again. She hit her chest and did a small cough to clear her throat. Neji was just looking at her wondering why she was so strange.

Even after all that work Soma couldn't find herself to ask him. "Soma you know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I wa—" Soma cut him and blurted out the question. Although he didn't really pressure her, she was doing enough of it herself. "NEJI DO YOU LOVE KATARA!" she screamed, followed by that was a large gasp. "uh…what?" Neji said with some confusion.

"OH NO! NEJI I'M SORRY THAT WAS TOO FORWARD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M SORRRYYY!" Soma yelled, she was screaming all of this into his face. Neji was a little overwhelmed, "did you just ask if I love Katara?"

"Well, I'm sorry, I just don't want to see anything bad happen and I thought that if I found out if you two actually loved each other it would be okay" Soma was embarrassed as she explained herself. Her head kept sinking closer to the ground. "I'm sorry" she said as her voice was muffled because her face was covered by her hands.

There was a long silence, or ay least Soma thought. The whole time Neji was just sitting there. Soma could tell he was still trying to fathom what she had just said. To be honest, she was scared to find out if he didn't care about Katara. "um….." Neji said quietly, but it was loud enough for Soma to hear.

Soma found the courage to take her face out of her hands. She turned to look at him, but he was looking at the ground and his face was mostly covered by a shadow.

"You know…." Neji started to say shyly "between you and me…." Soma couldn't believe it, he was going to tell her.

"Between you and me….I've never been so happy in my entire life. Your sister means everything to me…" Neji continued "I don't know what I would do if I lost her….So to answer your question I do…heh….I do love her" Neji finished as he looked up and gave Soma a sincere smile. Soma could tell that took almost everything he had to say it. "it's okay…wew…I'm just relieved...don't worry you're secret's safe with me" Soma said with a cheer.

The two of them had reached a mutual understanding. Then from behind them there was a rustling "Hey fools, sorry it took so long to bring back food Naruto caught a bunch of fish but then he dropped them in the river. Hey? Why are you guys looking at me that way?" Katara said puzzled. Soma quickly glanced at Neji and saw Troah and Naruto show up behind Katara "I'm not looking at you weird, you're just thinking crazy" she said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….if you guys got fire wood why didn't you start a fire?" Naruto complained. "Shut up Naruto, because of you we had to get more fish and the trip was twice as long" Troah snapped as he hit Naruto's forehead.

* * *

"When is it going to be ready?" Naruto asked, in a whiney voice. "Not for another fifteen minutes, so go preoccupy yourself with something," Katara growled. "But I'm hungry!" Naruto whined. "God Naruto! You're so impatient!" Katara snapped.

"You don't have that much patience as well," Soma commented. "Shut up Soma," Katara hissed.

"Katara!" Naruto whined once more. "FINE!" Katara screamed, taking a fish out of the fire and tossing it at him, "eat if you want!"

"Yay!" Naruto said, smiling and wolfing down the fish. "Don't choke and die now… we still need you for the mission," Soma joked. "Wha-ack!" Naruto said, beginning to choke. Soma rolled her eyes, "Troah… your division if I'm not mistaken."

Troah sighed and rose, beginning to give Naruto the hemlock maneuver. "I told you… now what have we learned?" Soma asked. "Not to wolf down fish… they have bones," Naruto said, "Ramen is much safer." Soma sighed, shaking her head, 'he doesn't get it at all…'

Fifteen minutes passed and soon everyone else began eating, much to Naruto's complaint that he was still hungry and it wasn't fair that he had to sit there while they ate. "You already ate your fish," Troah growled. "Well… yeah… but… Katara didn't have to give it to me," Naruto said. "You wouldn't shut up!" Katara snapped, tossing the empty skewer at him.

Soma and Neji sat quietly eating, watching the action around them. Soma was thinking about what Neji said earlier. 'He really does love her… I wonder… if he has noticed a change… in her,' Soma thought.

"Considering what happened earlier… we should take turns keeping watch," Neji suggested, talking for the first time since his discussion with Soma earlier. "We need to be in our physical peak if we're to finish the trek to Suna tomorrow morning," Katara added.

"I'll keep first watch," Troah volunteered. "I'll go second," Soma said, "I'll drift off if it's too late." "I'll go third," Katara said. "Since Naruto isn't paying attention, I'll go fourth," Neji said. "Naruto you're last to keep guard," Soma said. "What? Oh… okay," Naruto said.


	45. The Kazekage

Katara stretched, Neji was already awake. She began to shake Soma, to wake her. "Hmmm… I don't want any muffins…" Soma groaned sleepily. "What the deuce? Get up!" Katara snapped in her ear. "WHA! I'm up I'm up!" Soma said, sitting up and looking around.

"Hmm… I wonder how long it took before this happened?" Troah asked, fishing through what was left of their stuff. Almost everything was stolen, and Naruto had slept through it. "Fool," Katara and Neji muttered under their breaths. "It's a good thing I had the letter or we'd be in trouble," Neji said, sighing.

Troah nudged Naruto with his foot. "Yes I would like more Ramen… why thank you…" Naruto responded, in the same state as Soma was. "Why is everyone talking in their sleep?" Katara asked, kicking Naruto. "WAH! What happened!?" Naruto asked, jumping to his feet. "You fell asleep," Troah said, blandly.

"I did?" Naruto asked. "Let's just go," Neji said, beginning to lead the way to Suna. "I agree," Soma said, smiling.

* * *

"Wow… It's just like in my dreams…" Soma said in amazement, as the group walked through the streets of Sunakagure two hours later. "It doesn't seem all that amazing… I'm disappointed," Katara muttered. "We need to hurry up and see the Kazekage as soon as possible" Neji said.

"Hey, that's Gaara right?" Troah asked as he turned to Naruto. Katara noticed Soma got excited when she heard that name. "Calm down Soma, you're acting like little a kid," Katara said harshly. "I don't wanna calm down, besides it's not like I'm gonna make him bake cookies with me, like you did with Neji," Soma said fully aware that Katara would reply to that remark.

"HEY!!! Those were good cookies," Neji said embarrassed, he didn't think anyone knew he did that with Katara… but why would she tell Soma? He sighed. "Or you know, Neji can respond first…" Soma said, turning around to walk backwards and to also look at Neji and Katara. The two of them just sighed with embarrassment. "There's nothing to worry about you two I'm sure they were great cookies," Naruto said, with encouragement.

"Hmmmmm… Neji and Katara baking cookies… now that's a sight," Troah said as he pictured the two precisely measuring every ingredient and following the book word for word. On the other hand he also imagined the two of them making a huge mess in the process. Now that Troah thought about it that's probably what happened.

"That is a sight Troah, I agree," Soma said as she began to laugh. "OH! Wouldn't it be cute if they had those little white chef hats on, and aprons that matched! You guys should become professional chefs," Soma said, continuing to imagine her sister and Neji becoming world class chefs and being famous… 'That would be a team' she thought.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Neji said embarrassed as Katara just began to nod her head remarkably fast. It was clear she didn't want to discuss the matter further either. She usually got embarrassed when people openly talked about her and Neji, especially in front of her.

"Fiiiiiiiinneeee We'll stop, because I can te—" Soma began to say as she accidentally backed into someone. "Nice going hotshot," Katara said as she held out her hand so that Soma could stand up. "It's not my fault, people should watch where they're going," Soma complained. "You mean like you" Neji sighed.

The man that Soma had backed into turned around, it was Gaara. Soma immediately froze… her body completely tense. A gurgled squeak escaped her lips as she tried to talk. "Nice job Superstar, you bumped into the Kazekage himself," Troah joked. Soma squeaked again, mostly out of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, in his usual manner. "The Hokage sent us," Katara said, moving Soma over a few inches. Beside Gaara stood his siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro blinked at Soma, "is… she gonna be okay?" he asked, with some uncertainty. "Yeah she's fine… just acting like an idiot," Katara sighed.

"I'm what!?" Soma asked angrily, snapping back to reality. "You mock me… I mock you," Katara said. "I didn't mock you… I thought it was cute," Soma said, truthfully. "See if I ever help you up again," Katara muttered.

"This is no concern of yours," Gaara said, "you should go home." "Listen... we didn't walk all this way just to go home," Troah growled, challengingly. "Gaara... we want to help you," Soma said, sincerely. "I... don't need your help," Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at Troah. "Gaara... I know about your run in with the Akatsuki before," Soma said, taking a deep breath. "Naruto told me... he said... he said... you almost died," she continued.

"Naruto had no right to tell you about that! Just leave alright!" Gaara snapped. "Soma's just trying to help! You have no right to yell at her like that! We... are not your ninja's so you shouldn't be trying to tell us what to do!" Troah snarled, jumping to Soma's defense. "You may not serve me but this is my village!" Gaara spat, in an equally challenging tone.

Katara stood by quietly, listening to the fight. She sighed, "Troah... Gaara has a point. This is his village, we have no right," she said. Troah, along with Neji, Naruto and Soma, looked at Katara in surprise. Was she... defending Gaara? But she hated him. "However... you should think about your village, Kazekage. What if you died? ...what would happen to them then? ...or worse ...if you failed..." Katara added.

"I really don't think we should be thinking about stuff like that before the fight," Soma said, shuddering. "For once… you maybe right, Soma," Katara said, she then looked at Gaara, "we're just here to help."

Gaara took a deep breath, "Kankuro… Temari… show them to the hotel and give them the details of what's going on," he ordered. He began to walk away when, "Gaara wait!" Soma called, running up to him. She tripped and fell a few feet in front of him.

'Fool…' Katara thought shaking her head slowly, but she couldn't help but smile at her sister.

Gaara actually smirked as he helped her up, "how is it… that you always trip in front of me?" he asked. "You're just bad luck," Soma mocked, smiling, "would you mind… if I joined you? "Not at all," Gaara answered.

"Hey Superstar… how are you going to get to the hotel?" Troah asked, hoping to stop her. "I'll get directions… don't worry about me," Soma responded.


	46. Date?

After a while of walking, Soma could no longer hold in her happiness. A bright smile flew across her face, and she began to spin. 'I am in heaven!' she thought. She stopped and looked around her, some musicians were playing on the streets, music she had never heard before. It was a type of music she had never seen, in a language she didn't know. 

There were trumpets, saxophones, maracas, and guitars. Even the tuning of the guitars was different to her; it had… a sort of twang to it. (If you need help thinking of the type of music she's listening to, for all those who have, think Dirty Dancing Havana Nights, and listen to Satellite the Spanish version… random I know).

"This music… just begs you to dance, don't you think?" Soma asked, looking at Gaara.

Gaara looked at her surprised. No one had ever, ever, given him the impression that they'd even consider getting close enough to him like that.

Some took his hand, "c'mon, I've never heard this type of music before. Ignoring it would be a waste."

"Out here in the open?" Gaara asked, alarmed.

"Why not?" Soma asked, not noticing his surprised expression.

"Well, there's so many people around, and…"

"Are you embarrassed?" Soma asked, confused.

"No… not embarrassed. Just…" Gaara faltered.

"Just what?" Soma inquired.

"Confused as to why someone like you… would want to… with me," Gaara admitted.

Soma thought for a minute, not sure what he meant. "Why wouldn't I want to? Is there a reason I shouldn't?" she asked.

"No… no reason," Gaara said. 'She really doesn't know… what I was…'

"Then, good sir, shall we dance," Soma said, humorously.

Gaara smirked, a memory he had almost forgotten forcing its way to the front of his mind…

_"OH WOW!! We never had music like this back home!" A young red-haired girl exclaimed, looking at the musicians._

_Gaara smiled, "they're all over Suna," he said. _

_The girl began to sway to the music, "it makes me want to dance… GAARA! Do you want to dance with me!?"_

_"What!?" Gaara asked, caught off guard._

_"C'mon! Let's dance! Please?" the girl begged._

_"I don't know Soma… I don't really know… how," Gaara admitted._

_"It's easy, c'mon, just move your body to the music… Here I'll show you!" the girl, Soma, said, taking his hand, and beginning to dance._

"C'mon Gaara, let's dance! Please?" Soma begged, "unless… you're scared?"

Gaara took her other hand, "I… am not scared of dancing."

"I wasn't talking about dancing," Soma said, letting go of one of his hands, and spinning herself, still holding the other. Her back was up against him. "I think you're scared of me."

"What makes you say that?" Gaara asked, this time, twirling her himself, so that she was facing him again.

"Well… for one thing, you were very quiet the first time we were together alone. You didn't want dance at first… you keep staring at me… I think you are terrified of me," Soma said.

"I think you need to re-think your logic," Gaara said, pulling her close.

Soma smiled, "so what happens now?"

"I don't know…"

Gaara and Soma stared at each other. Soma's bright smile had turned to a gently warm one as she looked deep into his sea foam eyes. Her eyes gazed over to something around his neck. She slowly reached forward, "what is this?"

"Hn?" Gaara looked at her quizzically before realizing what she was pointing to. He slowly lifted the thin rope around his neck. In the centre of it, was a pendant. Carved into it was the Sand Village symbol and a giant sand raccoon.

Soma's eyes widened. "MY NECKLACE?!!" she suddenly.

Gaara looked at her oddly, "you… once had this?"

"YEAH! I was in the desert when I was 6 I think… and I lost it in a sand storm!" Soma got all excited, "I wondered what happened to it."

Gaara's heart began to pound suddenly. 'Soma… it is her… the same…' "Soma…" he whispered.

"Eh?" Soma questioned.

Gaara suddenly wrapped his arms around her, "I thought I lost you…" he whispered.

Soma blinked, strange thoughts came to her mind. A migraine followed them. The visions were… of her parents and a single memory…

_"It's Gaara… run!" children screamed running._

_Soma stopped staring as the children of this new town pushed past her. She looked at who they were running from, and began to laugh. What was so dangerous about a boy her age? _

_The boy looked up at her, confused by her laughter, he approached. His steps were careful, as if expected her to take off as well._

_"I won't bite," Soma said, smiling. _

_The boy approached her, his crimson hair blazing in the sun. "You… you're not afraid of me?" he asked, uncertainly._

_"Should I be?" Soma asked, confused._

_"Well…" the boy began, but then cut himself off, "I'm Gaara."_

_"Soma," Soma introduced, "a pleasure."_

_"You're not from around here are you?" Gaara asked._

_"Nope. I came from the village hidden in the Lightning. My family just moved here," Soma said._

_"Can I… can I show you around?" Gaara asked._

_"Yeah! I'd like that!" Soma said, happily. The 5 year old girl offered her hand to the 5 year old boy._

_Gaara smiled and took her hand, leading her through the streets of Suna._

"I… grew up here… didn't I?" Soma asked, then shook her head. "No… I was only here for a year… and… my… my parents?" She knew it had to be here… that she lost them. "What happened to them… and… us?"

That was the one question Gaara didn't want to answer. He didn't want her to run away from him again… because of what he did.

"Gaara?" Soma's eyes showed much concern. "You… you would tell me… if you knew right?"

Gaara took a deep breath. "You're… parents died. I… I killed them."

"Why?" Soma's eyes showed no malice, as if she didn't care that he had killed them.

"I… I don't know anymore. I wanted to forget that day… because… I lost you that day. And… I did forget it," Gaara said.

"That was the past, Gaara. I never really knew them… I don't remember them. But I remembered you… that has to count for something. If my head forgot you, and my heart didn't, it has to mean something," Soma said.

* * *

I was really hyper when I wrote this... so if some parts seem... odd... I was really hyper crazy, listening to spanish music, and I actually asked myself the next day what I was smoking when I wrote some parts... but my partner in crime said she liked it... so here it is!


	47. Thicker Than Water?

"King me!" Troah said, moving one of his pawns to the other side of the board.

"How many times do I have to tell you… WE ARE NOT PLAYING CHECKERS!!" Neji snapped.

"Yeah… checkers are more fun," Troah grumbled.

"Eating ramen is better than any of those games!" Naruto called, slurping his ramen.

'Fool…' Katara thought, lying on her bed in the hotel room. Katara's gaze casually shifted over to the window.

"Worried about the Superstar?" Troah asked, giving on chess.

Katara snorted, "don't mix my thoughts up with your own." She had noticed his wary glances towards the door, and the way he tapped his foot, getting ready to spring forward to rush to Soma. 'What a fool,' she thought, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Something wrong?" Neji asked, noticing the look on her face.

"No… why?" Katara asked, clearing the expression from her face. 'They should've already begun… what's taking so long,' she thought, keeping her face neutral.

A knock at the door adverted everyone's attention for a moment. "Who's there!?" Naruto called.

"It's me open the door!" Soma's voice came.

Troah bounded to the door, nearly bumping into it and opened it. "Are you okay!?" he asked, exasperated.

Soma gave him an odd look. "Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh… no reason…" Troah scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"Go any faster Troah, and you would've knocked the door down," Katara joked.

"What?" Soma asked, not understanding.

Troah flushed, "never mind."

"So… where'd you go?" Katara asked, "with… him?"

"Uh… not… not far…" Soma said, blushing.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Troah growled.

"Troah pipe down! What'd you do?" Katara asked.

"We… uh… danced," Soma said.

Katara snorted, "you and him… danced?" Katara began to laugh at the thought.

"Well, he didn't really dance… I mostly did," Soma said, her cheeks turning a deep pink.

Katara still laughed, "you dancing! I can't see that!"

"What about you and your baking spree!" Soma retorted.

"THOSE WERE GOOD COOKIES!" Katara snapped.

"Yeah!" Neji agreed.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Soma snapped.

"Don't snap at him!" Katara yelled.

"Then don't yell at me!" Soma yelled back.

"You started it!" Katara yelled again.

Naruto blinked at the two, deciding it was probably best not to even try to interfere. He remembered the last time Katara and Soma got into a fight like this… and he tried to interfere… it was not pretty. He was sore for the next two weeks.

"Um… guys…" Troah said, trying to get their attention as a knock came to the door.

"WHAT!?" Katara and Soma yelled at him.

"Uh… there's someone at the door," said Troah, trembling slightly.

Katara sighed, walking towards the door. As she got close, a strange feeling came over her. She opened the door. A man stood there.

Even though they were hidden from sight, she spied his raven black hair and red eyes.

He nodded to her.

"I'm going out," Katara said.

"Why?" Soma asked.

"I'm going to get some information. I thought it might seem less noticeable if I go alone with a villager than in a group of complete strangers to this town," Katara lied.

"I'm not a complete stranger to this town. I lived here for a year when I was five," Soma said, fiddling with a necklace around her neck.

"That's lovely So…" Katara cut herself off. "You… you remember… living here?" she asked.

"Yeah… while I was out with Gaara… I remembered a lot of things," Soma said.

Katara looked towards the man again. He looked amused at the information he just learned.

"Good for you, I'll see you later," Katara said, walking out of the hotel room.

"Have…" The door slammed shut. "Fun…" Soma finished.

* * *

"Why do you look so amused?" Katara asked, trying to be respectful.

"You didn't tell me your 'sister' was close to the Kazekage," the man said.

"I didn't think it was important," Katara sighed, "why are you here… I thought you and Kisame were going somewhere else?"

"The leader asked me to fill in the holes upon the attack tomorrow," the man said.

"Tomorrow!?" Katara exclaimed, confused.

The man smirked, "he wants the Thunder Dragon, Katara. You're to lead your… 'sister' outside the town. Make it a good distance away; we don't want to attract any attention."

"And? What's next?" Katara pushed.

"Leave the rest to Zetsu and Deidara," the man said.

"Itachi… this mission…" Katara said, as much as she hated to admit it, this was going to be hard.

"You're not losing your nerve, are you Katara?" Itachi smirked.

"As if," Katara huffed, "I'll get the job done."

"We'll talk after the missions done," Itachi said, turning and walking away.

Katara had a strange feeling of guilt as she contemplated on her job. 'I have to do this… it was… is why I'm here.'


	48. Death

"I think we should split up… to at least find them," Katara suggested, sitting in the Kazekages' office.

"Split up?" Neji asked, hearing this for the first time.

"Yeah, Soma and I can check the northern area of Suna, Neji and Troah can look towards the eastern area, and Gaara and Naruto can check the southern area," Katara continued.

"I guess that means Temari and I are the western area," Kankuro said, walking in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you two," Katara said.

"Katara… what if we find the Akatsuki?" Soma asked, knowing the danger they'd be in.

"We send up flares to signal to the others, we won't fight them on our own… but wait until reinforcements come," Katara said, acting as though it was a stupid question. 'Soma… I'm sorry…'

Gaara simply nodded at the idea, though his eyes were on Soma. Her expressions were knew to him. Naruto acted similar… in a friend-like way. But the way she acted… it felt good to him. "Why… did you choose those pairings?" he asked.

"I tried to think of who works best with whom. Soma and I know each other well, were sisters so we react to one another quickly. You and Naruto both understand each other and can work together in a similar fashion, since Naruto is all offense and you have good defense. As for Neji and Troah, Neji has both offense and defense, and Troah can heal just in case," Katara explained. "Plus, Soma needs to be kept on a short leash and I'm the only one who can really do that."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!" Soma snapped.

"I meant that you can jump into things to quickly," Katara said, calmly. 'I'm soo sorry…'

"So let's get started," Troah said, happy that Katara, at least, didn't pair Gaara with Soma.

"Katara… how far are we going?" Soma asked.

"We have to check the entire area…" Katara responded, not looking back.

"Can we take a break then?"

"… Soon…"

"Fine…" Soma sighed, looking up at the sky. Her hands were behind her head.

"Soma! Stay alert!" Katara snapped, knowing that her sister had lost interest. 'You're making this harder than it is… please… fight back…'

"I'm sorry Katara, but we've been walking for hours… and I don't see anything the least bit suspicious," Soma sighed, still not really paying attention.

"Just keep looking, we're bound to find something," Katara said. 'Deidara… Zetsu… where are you?' She looked around her, looking for some sort of signal from the two.

"Lost are you?" a male voice came, "how unfortunate for two beauties such as you. Mm."

Soma and Katara turned towards the speaker.

"Katara… his cloak…" Soma began.

"I know…" Katara interrupted, 'about time Deidara.'

"Soo… you are the one with the Thunder Dragon, mm?" the man asked, his blonde ponytail bounced as he jumped and landed a few feet in front of them. He approached Soma, hinting that his question was directed towards her.

"Katara we have too…" Soma stopped, looking at the man, "how… how'd you know that?"

"A little bird told me," the man said, stealing a glance at Katara.

Some looked towards Katara, then back at the man, "I see what you're doing. You're trying to pin me against my sister! Katara… we have to signal the others… where's the flare?"

"There is none," Katara said.

"What?" Soma asked.

"I'm sorry… Deidara… where's Zetsu, Itachi told me that he was with you?" Katara asked.

"He's here… waiting…" the man, Deidara said.

"K-Katara?" Soma said, in disbelief. "How… how could you?"

"Quite simply actually," Katara said, an evil smile playing on her lips. "I've been planning this for years… why do you think I offered for us to go on the mission to Suna?"

"No… no… this can't be true… this isn't you… you're my sister… you'd never do this on your own free-will… who's making you do this?" Soma asked, shaking her head. Her eyes were wide in fear.

"No one… I chose to do this… good bye Soma… I dare say, it has been fun," Katara said with a quick nod to Deidara.

Soma shook, tears stung her eyes. "No…" she muttered, clutching her fist. Lighting danced over her hand, "no…" she repeated. She quickly performed the signs for the Thunder Tiger, unleashing it on Deidara and Katara.

Gaara turned his head at the sound of an explosion towards the north. 'Soma…' he instinctively thought.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking fearfully at Gaara.

"I don't know… stay here… I'll check it out," Gaara said, breaking into a run.

"So you heard it too?" Troah asked, catching up with Gaara.

"What do you want?" Gaara growled.

"If Soma's in danger… then I will always rush to her defense," Troah smirked.

Gaara hmphed, not really liking Soma's male team-mate.

"We're rivals now, you know," Troah added.

"I'm well aware of that," Gaara hissed.

"Zetsu! Now!" Deidara yelled, charging towards Soma.

If there ever was a time Soma actually showed her true skill, it was now. The feeling of betrayal pushed her over the edge. She was going to get answers from Katara… and the Akatsuki weren't going to intervene, no matter what. She dodged Deidaras' attack, fighting back against the rogue ninja. "If you were smart… you'd back out… your friend too," she hissed dangerously.

Deidara smirked; barely dodging Somas' hate filled attack. "You think you stand a chance against the Akatsuki, mm? Don't make me laugh, not even the Kazekage could stand up to us… and he's more than twice the ninja you are," he chortled.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Soma snarled, her eyes filled with malice and hurt.

Katara glared at her sister and the Akatsuki member. She watched, unmoving, as Zetsu also joined the battle. The cannibal showed great amusement towards the lighting user who was trying to hold off both of them. Katara was actually impressed with Soma… but… it was time to end this. "Shadow Masquerade Jutsu," she muttered, performing her hand signals.

Shadow forms of herself appeared, gliding towards Soma, Deidara, and Zetsu. Invisible to the naked eye, deadly for many reasons.

Cuts appeared on Soma that she had no recollection of receiving. She instinctively looked towards Katara; about to ask for help… when she saw the position she was in. She knew that position… it was the one she used with the Shadow Masquerade. 'No…' she thought, tears stingy her eyes. Her betrayal hurt even more now… driving Soma almost mad. "AHHHH!" she yelled in anger, lashing out at Zetsu and Deidara with her Lightning Serpent and the newly learned, from Kakashi, Lightning Blade.

Zetsu cursed, jumping back. He looked at Deidara, questioning the next move. This girl was a lot tougher than Katara had led them all to believe.

"Katara what is this!?" Deidara snapped.

"Leave it to me… it's time to end this act Soma…" Katara said, approaching Soma. "It's time to take what we came here for."

Soma shook her head, "no… I'll never give this power to the likes of you."

"But I thought you wanted to get rid of it?" Katara asked, smirking.

"It needs a vessel to survive since it was cursed… if one of you take it… I can't and won't allow it!" Soma yelled, getting ready to attack Katara. "Katara I trusted you… I loved like a sister… and you… you betrayed me."

"So?" Katara asked.

"What about Neji? Hmm? What's he going to think of you now?" Soma asked.

Katara stopped, 'Neji?' What would he think of her? A member of Akatsuki… he'd never accept that… he would…

"He would feel how I do… that you played us to your advantage," Soma growled, as if reading Kataras' thoughts.

"Who cares about that… once I have the Thunder Dragon… none of that will matter anymore," Katara said.

"When? I'll never let you take it from me." Soma dropped her hand towards the ground, summoning charka through her arm. Her blood-trait, as one of the Village Hidden in the Lightning, her ability… the ability that surpassed the Lightning Blade, a move learned from the moment the child is able. The Summon Jutsu… Black Lightning Wolf.

Katara smirked, this was one move Soma usually avoided using because it left her helpless for a period of time afterwards. The summon took a lot of energy and although very effective, left the summoner unable to move. All Katara had to do to get the Thunder Dragon was avoid the Wolf. Easy enough… she hoped.

The black wolf came up from the spot where Somas' hand pointed towards. Very similar to the Thunder Tiger except that it was twice as fast, twice as powerful, and harder to control. It also lasted for a shorter period of time. With a snarl the summon leapt towards Katara, already well aware of it's… prey.

Katara dodged it, barley missing the long, large fangs. It left Soma wide open for an attack. Katara ran towards her, expecting an easy attack. A flash of black shot passed her. The wolf spun launching at Katara. Katara cursed, she dodged the fangs again, but the claws had slashed her side. It learned… it knew she was going to dodge.

'A challenge… I'm surprised,' Katara thought. She knew the wolf wouldn't last much longer. But if it learned Katara's movements, it was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Katara and the summon circled each other, Katara trying to buy time and the summon learning Katara's strengths and weaknesses. The wolf turned and lunged again, catching Katara off guard.

'It took only that long?' Katara thought, getting ready to dodge.

The summons footing changed, Katara stopped, realizing it was getting ready to turn in the direction she dodged in. 'Well then… I'll just have to go over… won't I?' she thought.

The white wings sprouted from her back, she flapped twice and took off into the air. Then the unimaginable happened. The wolf jumped, its fangs catching her left leg.

Katara cursed, falling to the ground.

The summon stood over its prey, fangs gleaming. It was stopped abruptly though.

Katara guessed it's time was up, but instead it turned and lunged towards Soma. She looked to see why and almost smiled, Deidara had Soma now in a clay cocoon.

Just as the summon was about to attack him, it dispersed. Katara had bought all the time they needed when she and the summon were circling one another.

"Katara… let's get this over with," Deidara growled.

Katara nodded, limping towards Deidara and Soma. She placed her hand at the base of Somas' neck, turning her head away so that she would not see the look in her 'sisters' eyes. She began to summon charka through her arm, trying to release the seal that kept the Thunder Dragon inside Soma… trying to transfer its power… to her.

Soma began to scream in pain, a scream very much like the one she had admitted when the Thunder Dragon had attacked her in Coffee Bean, only louder and more pain filled.

Gaara stopped abruptly, hearing the scream… he couldn't believe what was happening.

"What's up?" Troah asked, catching up to Gaara. Then he heard it… and his heart stopped… they were so close… "SOMA!" he yelled, breaking into a run.

Gaara was well ahead of him, he was determined… not to lose her again.

Katara never felt such power before, why her sister hid it, she'd never know. The power was enough to become Hokage at the age they were now. The transfer was nearly complete and already Katara was three-times more powerful than she was.

_'So… I finally have a master with power,'_ a dark voice echoed through Kataras' head.

'Who are you?' she thought.

_'I am the very being that you are removing from that weakling,'_ the voice chuckled.

'The Thunder Dragon…' Katara thought.

In her mind she was face to face with the great beast. If there was ever a time Katara was scared… it was now. Staring into the blood red eyes, gleaming fangs and jet black body… Katara was… terrified.

_'Many years I was sealed away in the grass country by a curse… and at my first taste of freedom… I get a vessel who ignores my orders and bites back her pain. I was killing her… and she still wouldn't give in to my strength,' _the dragon growled. _'But you and I… I think we are going to get along… quite nicely…'_

Katara chanced a look at Soma. Burns were forming across her chest where the Thunder Dragon was being extracted from. Against her will, memories flooded her mind as she stared at Somas' pain-filled face. Their time at the orphanage together… meeting Troah… their first mission… when she pinned Soma to the tree… the mission in Coffee Bean… and of course… the trip here. Katara closed her eyes, 'I'm sorry… dear sister…' she thought, finally… ending the extraction.

Somas' lifeless form lay still in the field of Sand. No color to her face… no warmth to her body… she was indeed, dead.

* * *

Not going to lie.. I cried when I finished this chapter... 


	49. Fighting

"SOMA!! KATARA!!" Troahs' voice yelled across the desert, getting closer. Katara cursed, sensing Gaaras' charka as well.

_'Allow me… to lend you some of my power…'_ the dragons' voice echoed.

Wings sprouted from Kataras' back… not her white, feathery ones. These were scaly black ones… the Thunder Dragons own. She felt a familiar charka source running through her veins… Somas'… her blood trait moves. 'Oh God…' Katara thought. "Deidara… Zetsu, head back to the leader and tell him it was a success," she said, "I'll handle the Kazekage and… my old friend…"

Deidara and Zetsu nodded, leaving.

"Katara… Where's…" Troah began, running over. His eyes fell on Soma, his heart stopped, 'no… Soma…' "SOMA!!" He yelled, dropping down beside her, desperately trying to use his healing jutsus' to help her.

Gaara stared at Katara, he knew what had happened.

"Katara…. Who did this?" Troah asked, looking towards her.

"The Akatsuki of course…" Katara answered.

Gaara growled, getting ready to attack her.

"Gaara what are you doing!?" Troah yelled, cradling Somas' head.

"Yes… do tell, Lord Kazekage…" Katara sneered, getting ready to fight back… with one of Somas' moves. She wanted to make sure it was one they would recognize.

Troah stared in disbelief… 'that stance… that's… Somas'… oh no… no… she wouldn't have.'

"I thought so," Gaara growled, sand swirling around him.

"Let's get this over with," Katara smirked, sending the Lightning Serpent towards him. With the Thunder Dragons' strength mixing with her own, it made the jutsu twice as powerful.

The sand shot up, defending Gaara against the attack. Performing hand signals behind the wall, he began his Desert Avalanche attack, hoping it was high enough to knock Katara at least out of the sky.

"Gaara! Troah! We heard screaming so we came to see… KATARA!?" Naruto exclaimed running up with Neji.

Neji's eyes widened, spotting Katara. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Troah, what happened?" he asked.

"When Gaara and I got here… Katara was already like that and Soma… she's… Katara killed…"

"She's still alive!" Gaara snapped, behind his avalanche of sand. He wouldn't accept that Soma had died.

"Katara killing…" Gaara shot Naruto a glare, "uh… trying to kill Soma… it doesn't add up…"

'He's right… something… doesn't add up…' Neji thought. "Byukugan!" Neji scanned the area surrounding the fight.

Naruto joined Gaara in the fight, using, of course, his shadow clone jutsu. As some of the clones ran to attack Katara, the others stayed behind, building up charka to create the Rasengan.

Katara laughed at Naruto's attack. "You… are pathetic…" she growled. She put her hands in a triangle form, "Lightning Spear!"

"Ha… that can't reach us!" Naruto laughed as the Rasengan was nearly complete.

"On contraire… Soma could only us it when it was aimed at her… the Thunder Dragon wanted to kill her for not obeying him… yet I have reached an… understanding with the dragon… so the Lightning Spear… goes where I want," Katara laughed.

Naruto eyes widened in fear, this couldn't be the same Katara who walked here with them, it just couldn't.

'There!' Neji thought, spotting two ninjas hiding a ways off. Their charka was different to that of the Akatsuki when they had run into them before on their rescue mission. He charged towards them, dodging around the Lightning Spears electricity.

"What the…? Who the hell are you?" one of the ninjas asked.

Neji didn't bother to respond, immediately he began his attack on them. "Eight trigrams, two palms…!"

Katara's attack faltered slightly. 'What's going on?' she wondered, 'why… why am I fighting… I mean… I know why I'm fighting… I know what prompted me, but when did I start… and why am I fighting th… WHAT HAPPENED TO SOMA!?' Katara's thoughts raced through her head.

_'Don't give in now… just let me take over… and we'll finish this… summon me,'_ a dark growl went through her head.

'What?' Katara thought.

_'Summon it!'_ another voice ordered.

Katara clutched her head in pain.

The other ninja jumped back, away from Neji, and took off running. If both of them were killed they'd lose Katara completely. Itachi wasn't joking when he said that she was losing sight of what she was doing, it was hard to force her to fight.

'Damn,' Neji thought, noticing how the other ninja disappeared. He didn't know if what he did, did any good, but it was worth a shot. He looked back towards Naruto, Katara and Gaara's fight. His heart jerked in fear as a new, unfamiliar, powerful chakra filled the air.

* * *

_sorry I haven't updated in a while... kinda hit a road block... but it's running smoothly now!_


	50. Going Home Empty Hearted

an update finally! Anywho, we do not own Naruto! Though we wished we did. Enjoy and R&R. No flames please

* * *

"Summoning, Thunder Dragon Jutsu!" Katara yelled, quickly performing the hand signals.  
The Lightning Spear pulsed more. Creating more electricity, which formed in to a figure, a dragon of lighting, it slowly grew larger and larger. A black shell of scales formed around the lighting, containing its power. Blood red eyes gazed over the two Ninja in front of it. A deep growl escaped its lips, its muscles flexing.  
Naruto gulped, staring up into the eyes.  
The dragon reared back its head, taking a deep breath. In a single shot, it sent a ball of electricity down at the ninjas.  
Gaara and Naruto jumped out of the way, barely dodging the blast.  
'Damn...' Gaara thought. His arm burned from coming in slight contact with the blast. Was that... really Soma's power once?  
'I have to do something!' Neji thought, trying to consider his options. He couldn't attack the Thunder Dragon, it was too powerful... too dangerous. That left... Katara; the person who summoned it. He could feel his chest tightening at the thought of... killing her. But... it was his only option, he had too... or they'd all die. He ran forward, looking for a way to reach her... thinking... yes... that could work.  
"Naruto!" he called, "use your shadow clone and send them over here!"  
Naruto looked at Neji, surprised. "Why?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Uh, right!" Naruto brought his hands together, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made six clones of himself, "you guys go help Neji." "Right!" the six other Naruto's agreed, running over to where Neji was.  
"I need you guys to launch me up there..." Neji told the Narutos slowly. He really didn't want to do what he was about to... but he knew he had to. He took a kunai in hand as the Narutos assembled themselves in a way that they could help him get up to where Katara was.  
Creating a step with his hands, one of the Narutos nodded at Neji, ready to launch him into the air. The plan following that was that another Naruto would follow him up and give him another push, then another, and another, until he reached Katara.  
Neji ran at the Narutos, jumping onto the 'step' and allowing that particular Naruto to throw him into the air. Moments later, he felt the chakra of another coming up from beneath him. With a push to his leg, he felt himself pick up speed, allowing him to go higher. Two more followed and he soon found himself rocketing towards Katara, he aimed his kunai, he only had one shot... and he had to kill her.  
He came up beside her, knowing that this was his limit of height. Katara turned to him, questioningly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, thrusting the kunai deep into her chest, right above her heart.  
The Thunder Dragon stopped in mid strike. 'No!' it thought, dispersing. "NOOOO!"  
A blast erupted from the built up energy inside Katara, engulfing both her and Neji.  
Neji plummeted through the smoke to the ground, few burns covered his body. He was caught by the six Narutos before he landed. Moments after, Katara shot to the ground, landing heavily on her back. Not a breath escaped her.  
Neji shook, his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't believe what he had done.

Troah was on his wits end trying to help Soma. He didn't want to believe she was dead but... if she wasn't dead then... why? 'I'll have to do it then...' he thought, pressing his hands down on her chest. Taking a deep breath he began to do CPR. In any other case, his lips touching hers would be a dream come true... but...  
"Uh..." Soma groaned.  
"Soma!" exclaimed Troah in surprise.  
Soma coughed heavily, rolling onto her side. Blood came out of her mouth as she continued to cough and gasp for air. She groaned, feeling the power of the Thunder Dragon re-enter her.  
"You're okay," Troah sighed in relief.  
"What happened... where's..." Somas' eyes fell on Kataras' body. "No... KATARA!" she screamed, forcing herself to her feet.  
"Soma you're not well enough!" Troah argued, trying to stop her.  
Soma felt a burst of adrenaline, rushing past him and to her sisters' side. She dropped to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"What... what happened to her...?" Soma asked.  
"I... killed her," Neji didn't waste words trying to explain, it was his crime... having Soma angry at him wouldn't be justice but he didn't want to seem innocent for his actions.  
"What?" Soma looked at him in disbelief. "You... you told me... you loved her... why!?"  
"It's because I loved her that I... had too..." Neji whispered  
"She tried to kill you Soma," Troah explained.  
"No... she was being forced to kill me... it wasn't her own actions," Soma denied, still crying.  
"I... I know," Neji muttered.  
Soma stood up. "If you knew... why'd you kill her... WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THE PEOPLE CONTROLLING HER INSTEAD!?"  
Neji flinched as Soma's hand came in contact with the side of his face. He didn't dare yell at her for hitting him; he thought he deserved it... no... he deserved something worse... much worse.  
"Hey, Neji tried! You didn't have to hit him!" Naruto yelled, slightly in shock that Neji didn't dodge such an obvious action.  
Soma shook as the tears continued. She turned as though to run, to escape the scene.  
Troah readied himself to catch her, to prove he'd always be there for her. But before he could move... someone else beat him to it. He cursed inwardly as Gaara held her.  
"We'll... rest in Suna for tonight... and start back for Konoha tomorrow," Neji said slowly, privately wishing Soma had struck him again.  
Gaara nodded, and then looked down at Soma, still shaking with tears. "It'll be all right," he whispered.  
Soma sniffed and backed away from him, she slowly nodded, then looked over at Katara. "I... I don't..."  
"Katara's body should stay here... since this was where she fell..." Troah said, "It'll be easier than trying to carry her home."  
Gaara, once again nodded. "I'll have Temari and Kankuro take care of it once we get back."  
Soma bent down by Katara's body, taking her forehead protector and necklace off. She squeezed the two in her hand, 'I'm sorry, Katara, I wasn't strong enough...' Slowly, she stood up, looking towards the others. She wiped away her tears, and the group began their trip back to Suna.


End file.
